Challenges of our comrade circle
by kickers-ej
Summary: It didn't help that they both declared their hate when all Sasuke wanted was to love Naruto. It became worse when Itachi came home to find his brother sacrificed to the gods...and it hits rock bottom when Fugaku preferred to sacrifice his wife. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Challenge of our Comrade Circle

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his comrades.

* * *

Test 1: myth over fact

The curse spanned into 4 generations.

Spurred from the deadly rivalry between the first emperor with his greatest warrior of the Uchiha lineage, which at that time, was the most influential family, the gods decided that in order for the dynasty to be prosperous, a chosen leader had to be supported by a noble lineage.

By a willing life sacrifice.

With this sacrifice, the gods gave their word that the land will not be put through extreme hardships and at the same time bind the emperor into serving his people. Sacrifice will be done in a ceremony attended by the gods themselves, and as the next emperor come into age, should there be no willing sacrifice, the land will be put into great peril and the people will suffer incurable infectious disease.

The first emperor, had his nomination through the sacrifice of his rival, whom despite intense rivalry, was willing to give his life in order for the land to be well off. This sacrifice was out of respect, and the gods accepted it.

The second emperor, nominated by his own noble family, where his brother willingly sacrificed himself so that the people will have a worthy leader. The sacrifice was out of duty, and the gods accepted.

The third emperor, did not wish for any life to be sacrificed in his name, and so the land suffered hardships, but the people loved him for his strong will and courage. But at the end of his time, the third did not wish for his children to suffer the same fate as he did, therefore he sacrificed himself when his successor came of age. The sacrifice was out selflessness, and so the gods accepted it.

And the fourth emperor, having his emperorship recommended by the previous emperor, led a very wealthy land and had generous harvest because the gods dote on him so. They blessed him with a son, whom showed great potential in becoming an emperor himself. The fourth however, was worried about his son's recommendation because even though his son was loved by all of his people, surely he will not ask for a sacrifice in his sake. And that would mean a generation of peril for his kingdom. To increase his chances of getting a willing sacrifice, the fourth increased the number of noble families into his kingdom, so that they may befriend his son and find it in their hearts to sacrifice themselves for the future.

And so, the story begins…

* * *

"Hinata~ you should introduce your cute cousin to us," Ino and Sakura pestered the young Hyuuga heir, while the girl blushed at the premise of putting her Neji-niisan in such peril.

Her Neji-niisan was gay after all. She couldn't stop giggling when her father and his twin brother caught Neji kissing little Gaara during their 8th year of living, and when confronted, Neji told that Gaara was the one who initiated it.

And he replied because he hated losing. Of course, they had nothing against this sort of adventure, and if the Sabaku youngling was interested in Neji, they would welcome him with open arms. The Sabaku clan was a powerful one, and the merge may even be as strong as the Uchiha.

The next day, Gaara's father came with a blushing Gaara in tow, bearing an engagement ring. The merge was set. But even then they knew with the merge they still couldn't rival the Uchiha's influence.

Since the beginning, the sacrifice made by Uchiha eldest for the first emperor placed them as the top noble family in the Konoha dynasty. The Uchiha's contribution then continued on by providing the best fighters and generals in the royal army. Many was baffled why the Uchiha's themselves didn't want to become the emperor, but none voiced out their concern. The stakes rose considerably when Uchiha Obito became trusted friend and student of the fourth, and during the fifth generation, the Uchiha became an all time high. Their prodigy Uchiha Itachi was knighted as the youngest noble to become a general, graduating from his lessons 5 years earlier than the average student.

And then there was Uchiha Sasuke. The most beautiful boy ever to be born in the dynasty. Immediately, since the boy was 5 years old, many nobles were keen on marrying their sons or daughters to young Sasuke.

And when they were rejected, the fathers tried to ask for Sasuke themselves. Only to face a protective older brother who looked as if he would fry anyone who dared to think of his younger brother in indecent ways.

Yes, Uchiha Itachi was royally pissed when men and women, young and old, began to woo his brother for their personal means. And so the only way for him to watch over his innocent brother, was to reject being a general and decided to become a trainer to get more free time.

It also didn't help that Sasuke was invited to be in the comrade circle of the fourth's young son, Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto was an expert in gaining friends. His smile alone would melt the coldest of ice, and his touch keep nightmares at bay. Naruto started his circle with none other than Sasuke, the two immediately declared their rivalry when Naruto saw that the girl he liked was in love with the Uchiha youngling. With Sasuke in the circle, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino joined in. both came from noble lineage as well.

With Ino, she dragged Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji, her friends since childhood due to their father's close bond. Nara dragged Inuzuka Kiba, his pranking buddy, who in turn dragged Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, called her Neji-niisan whom at that time was with Rock Lee and Izumi Tenten.

And so these kids were in Naruto's circle of friends, each one from noble families. The fourth, Minato Namikaze was happy with this progress. Friendship was the first step in becoming a leader. He also knew that Naruto would rather die than let his friends die, and that would be his strong point.

He still hoped that someone was willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the people.

* * *

It was during the fifteenth summer that Naruto felt the pressure of becoming an emperor. It was his goal since little to become one, and protect Konoha so that everyone can lead happy lives. He also knew the consequence of becoming one and the life that was needed in order for the gods to approve of his successorship.

His coming of age was coming soon and he still couldn't find it in his heart to ask one of his friends to sacrifice themselves for him. He would be glad to give his life for one of his friends, but the only one that he could think that was suitable would be Sasuke.

But god! He hated the Uchiha with his whole being! Not only does the Uchiha spend his time infuriating him, as soon as Naruto tried to touch the young heir he would retract himself like he was cooties! Naruto never felt more frustrated in his life.

It's bad enough that Sasuke always calls him usuratonkachi and dobe, and his eyes ware always cold when he's addressing him. But Naruto couldn't find it in his heart to send Sasuke away. Because believe it or not, Naruto respected the young Uchiha. Not only is Sasuke a good warrior, but Sasuke always listen to Naruto's rant, even though by the end he would scoff and didn't say anything back in return.

And then there was this incident with the training session. Haku was training using needles when he accidentally chucked them in the wrong direction, where Sasuke and Naruto was sparring. Naruto realized the danger too late, and when he braced himself for the impact, none came. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke in front of him with needles sticking everywhere, and he swore that his heart stopped beating.

It was also the first time that he was introduced to Uchiha Itachi, young genius (sociopath) extraordinaire. Naruto gladly took the mental torture as Itachi warped him with the dreaded mangekyou, and even begged his father to not take action.

Cause he deserved it after putting Sasuke in danger. And since then, Naruto felt awkward with Sasuke, staying a bit further when they were together. Of course, Sasuke took it as Naruto being bored with him; therefore he lashed out to return the favour.

Their friendship was on strain ever since.

And Naruto, mistaking Sasuke's harsh treatment for hate when all the Uchiha wanted was to make Naruto noticed him more made it harder for both of them.

* * *

A month before Naruto's coming of age; his circle met and discussed the possibility. Neither was ready to sacrifice their life for Naruto's sake, and the ones that were willing had responsibilities toward their families. Most of them were an only child, and was needed to continue on the clan lineage. Sasuke took in the argument and made his own decision. He was the second born in his family, and his brother would certainly be chosen to be the heir. Their father obviously liked Itachi more, seeing that he always gives Sasuke the cold shoulder.

But Sasuke really wished that he could stay and be by Naruto's side. All he ever wanted was to help Naruto become emperor and maybe he could be his right hand man. It would be impossible now, since Naruto hate him so. Sasuke clambered to Naruto's chambers, where he knew the man would reside.

"Sasuke," Naruto was stunned seeing his best friend (maybe) there. The Uchiha slinked in, shutting the door behind. He will try at least one more time before making his decision.

"Naruto, I want you to kiss me,"

Naruto sputtered after hearing the request. Was Sasuke on drugs?!

"What~! WHY?!" Naruto was seriously thinking of calling for his Tsunade-obachan, and see if she could check up on the Uchiha.

"Please, just do it…for me," Sasuke closed the gap between their torsos, and Naruto gulped when he felt the heat radiating from the Uchiha. He always wondered what kissing Sasuke would be like…

Gently, Naruto brushed his lips across Sasuke's pliant ones, gasping as his stomach made an awful lurch. Heat soared in his body as his spine felt like it had turned into jelly. Naruto pushed Sasuke away forcefully.

"That was awful!" Naruto whined and wiped his mouth, it still felt tingly from the very brief touch. What was happening to him?!

Naruto never noticed Sasuke's solemn expression, and was too late in stopping the Uchiha from leaving his room.

And possibly, his life.

* * *

Minato watched in apprehension as the nobles gathered. Naruto was seated beside him, while the gods had already descended onto their pedestal, watching the crowd. Naruto was smiling, but couldn't help but to seek out Sasuke. While he was busy figuring out how to respond to the kiss, Sasuke had already left.

That bastard. He was probably challenged to do it, and after he got what he came for, he didn't even explain why. Naruto was sure to hunt the bastard down and give him a good beating.

The gods rose and addressed the nobles.

"We are here for Uzumaki Naruto, who has come of age as of today…will the sacrifice made their presence known?"

The nobles were deathly quiet, each expecting the other to sacrifice one of their own. Naruto assured his friends through his smile, that whatever the god's anger might bring them because of no sacrifice, Naruto would be there to bear the burden. Minato, and the crowd, grew restless.

"Oh? No one? And here I thought Naruto was a worthy emperor,"

"Then, if no one is willing…we have to take back our power over Konoha, and you will be subjected to disasters…,"

"I will do it!"

* * *

Naruto's heart stopped when he heard the familiar voice offering himself as sacrifice. He couldn't believe his eyes!

Sasuke stood before the pedestal, in white cloth, in complete surrender.

The Uchiha clan was enraged by this development, and Mikoto, Sasuke's mother immediately sent for her husband and son, who were on a job in the neighbouring country.

"Sasuke! Do not be foolish!"

"Come back here young man!"

"Stop this madness!"

Naruto stood, and was about to pummel the bastard for pulling a stupid stunt, when his father stopped him.

"Naruto, we are in presence of the gods, do not act brash," Naruto glared at his father but took heed, but that didn't mean he was helpless.

"BASTARD! GET BACK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!??" Sasuke looked up to see Naruto distressed, along with something he couldn't fathom. It looked as if those blue eyes were scared…but that couldn't be it! It must be hate!! Sasuke clenched his fist, he will do it. No one else was willing!

"IF YOU DON'T BACK DOWN RIGHT NOW.."

"I HATE YOU NARUTO!"

Naruto snapped his attention towards the young Uchiha. The boy didn't even face him when he said that. Sasuke really hated him?! So the kiss didn't mean anything! Clenching his teeth, Naruto felt rage swelled within.

If Sasuke hated him that he preferred dying than seeing him, so be it!

"FINE! SACRIFICE YOURSELF!" Naruto got down from his throne and left. Left Sasuke behind.

Sasuke felt his resolve strengthen with every step that Naruto made. Naruto stopped trying to persuade Sasuke after he said he hated Naruto. The feeling must be mutual. And the kiss…Naruto was repulsed by it.

Repulsed by Sasuke.

Sasuke felt a sob choking him. All of his feelings, unreturned.

He was glad he decided to do this. If he couldn't be with Naruto when he became emperor, then at least his life would protect Konoha from harm.

The gods looked at each other, and then grinned in secrecy.

"We shall begin,"

* * *

Naruto locked his room as he knocked all the ornament down from his cabinets. He picked up his chair and swung it at his mirror.

How dare he! How dare Sasuke say that he hated Naruto in public!

Well, he'll get what he wants. Naruto was not even going to care.

So why did his heart felt as if it was clenched? Smoothing the area above it, Naruto stared at the spot on the floor…until he felt tears slip pass his cheeks.

"Why…am I crying?" rubbing furiously, his tears fell like rain drops, staining the carpet a darker color in their wake.

"This is all that bastard's fault! Hahaha," and then the gravity of the situation fell upon him. He was never going to see Sasuke again.

After today, he would be emperor, protecting Konoha.

But Sasuke isn't in Konoha.

He would be dead.

Rushing to the ceremony, Naruto wished he could make it in time.

* * *

Mikoto watched as the gods extracted Sasuke's life and fed it to the Kyuubi.

A manifestation of the life sacrifice and the god's aide, Kyuubi was born when the first sacrifice was made, and his state reflects the dynasty's state. When he was happy, there will be sunshine, and when he was sad, it would rain. He retreats back into the forest once the ceremony was over until the next emperor was chosen.

Every coming of age Kyuubi would gather the life force, and tell the gods what state the force was in. So far, the most delicious had been the third's, with selflessness fuelling his purpose. He suspected that this time would be out of duty or respect, but the taste was slightly different.

Unable to bear witness of such a cruel fate, Mikoto fainted, leaving the Uchiha with another thing to worry about. They had all seen the effects of no sacrifice, and while Sasuke was a favourite, they couldn't help but feel it was their duty to respect his wishes.

* * *

Sasuke was feeling weaker by the minute. The altar in which he lain was surrounded by the circle, each clearly saddened by his action. But as nobles they understood the burden, as it was everybody's duty to serve the dynasty. Sasuke was happy that his friends were there.

_I__ wish you were here Naruto. I wish I could see your face one last time._

Sasuke extended his hand, hoping that somehow, Naruto would grasp it. The circle watched perplexed. Why is Sasuke's hand like that?

_Y__ou're not going to catch my hand?_

Sasuke felt his hand become heavier, and just when the limb was about to fall back to his side, a tan hand grasped it, and pulled him to a strong chest. In his weakened state, Sasuke saw blue orbs, and gave a dishearten smirk. His senses were leaving him now…

"Please! I beg you, stop this!" Naruto was shouting, but the gods were too absorbed in their work that they couldn't hear him.

"PLEASE!" a hand on his cheek stopped Naruto's beg.

_A__n emperor should not beg._

Pulling Naruto towards him, Sasuke was about to give a final kiss, and saw Naruto leaning in. The hand on Naruto's face tightened, and the gap became miniscule. Naruto closed his eyes and wait for Sasuke to close the gap.

But their lips never touched. Naruto then realized that the hand holding his face had become limp. Snapping his eyes open, Naruto realized that the gods were gone, and Kyuubi hastily retreated, without telling what state the life was in. He turned to look at the bundle in his arms.

Sasuke lay motionless in his arms, the breathing had ceased. Naruto gently shook Sasuke, in his mind Sasuke would wake up and yell "DOBE!"

His actions caused Sasuke's head to turn sideways, where Naruto could see a single tear had trailed down Sasuke's perfect cheek.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!" sobbing hysterically, Naruto hugged his bastard close, ignoring the panic cries for his name. He kissed the pale lips over and over, only to realize how cold they were.

His Sasuke was never coming back.

Never.

* * *

Hiya! Sorry bout this guys...I know I should be working on super spiral and parenting....but just one minor detour ok? RnR please~


	2. Chapter 2

Challenge of our Comrade Circle

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his comrades.

* * *

Test 2: Fugaku and Itachi

When the bird came for me, I knew something was wrong. It was the coming of age for that Uzumaki brat, and Itachi had predicted that no one will be sacrificed since the brat was like the third.

Like I care. I have other things to worry about.

Like how to keep idiots away from my beloved Sasuke~ he's so young and innocent. Not like his bastard brother! The boy didn't even call me dad when he was a toddler!

"_Oh, look Fugaku. Itachi just called me mommy," Mikoto was happy and Itachi kept calling her._

"_Mommy! Mommy"_

"_And he's just 1 year old," Mikoto sighed and nuzzled her son. Fugaku approached the duo in hopes of being called by his son._

"_Call daddy Itachi, dad-dy," Mikoto goaded. Itachi looked at his father, making Fugaku anticipated his first intimate connection with his son._

"_Hn," Itachi glared at his father and turned his attention back to his mom._

_That little brat!!

* * *

_

Itachi, you $$hole. You got worse when Sasuke was born.

"_This is your little brother Sasuke," Mikoto held the boy close to her as Itachi peered from her side. _

"_Otoutou~"_

"_That's right, Ita-chan. You'll take care of your brother right?" Itachi extended his hands and tried to pry his 2 months old brother from his mom. Mikoto taught his son how to hold a baby properly before passing Sasuke over._

_Making cute noises, Mikoto excused herself to the toilet, leaving her husband with Itachi. Fugaku eyed his first born with wary. In his 5 years of life, Itachi made his life living hell, framing him for boo boos that he made, and turning his wife against him in a number of times._

"_Aniki, Sasuke. Call me aniki," Sasuke gurgled, responding. Then he looked at his father at the far corner and gurgled too, calling for attention. Fugaku cooed inwardly at the mere cutesiness. Itachi frowned when he realized that his brother was giving his attention to someone else. _

"_Oh? Him?" Itachi addressed his dad._

"_That's nobody," Sasuke seemed satisfied, thus turning his attention back to his brother. Fugaku sweat dropped._

_That little sh:t!!

* * *

_

Just the mere memory makes me want to strangle you! How dare you made me lose face in front of my darling son! (Itachi is your son too)

But those were nothing compared to when Sasuke was 5.

"_Mama! Why is that uncle down the street gave me flowers and asked me to marry him? What's marry?" little Uchiha Sasuke, only 5 and already giving off pheromones. Fugaku and Itachi gripped their papers extra tight, tearing the thing._

_Mikoto smiled and patted her son's head._

"_Why Sasuke, marry is when two people who love each other make a promise to always be together. Then you'll be husband and wife,"_

"_Like you and dad?"_

"_Yes, like me and dad,"_

"_Is dad a very good husband?"_

"_He's a great husband," Sasuke glomped his dad, making the man happy and his brother jealous._

"_Ne, otou-sama! Marry me?~" Sasuke figured that since his dad was a terrific husband, he might get married to his dad. Fugaku chuckled and rubbed his son's head. Before he could reply, Itachi's (damned) voice rang._

"_Why, otuoto, wouldn't you rather marry me? I am the strongest," Itachi smiled and opened his arms. Sasuke looked up from his dad's chest and outweigh the pros and cons._

_It was true, Itachi was stronger. Smiling, Sasuke went to Itachi's arms and nuzzled his brother's chest._

"_Aniki~"_

"_That's right Sasuke, I am the right choice," Fugaku silently fumed and pouted. That vile Itachi! Stealing his thunder!_

"_Besides, dad is old,"_

_That little b$trd!

* * *

_

You may look all handsome now, but I know your true form you demon child! Ah, that noble's daughter has been besotted by your looks. How I wish you would sacrifice yourself for that brat Naruto. He's always playing with Sasuke that I don't have any quality time with him!

I opened the letter and recognized immediately Mikoto's handwriting. What does she want now? Further along the letter I could feel cold dread creep, and couldn't stop my panicked voice as I called for Itachi.

What does that old man want? Can't he see I'm busy here?

Now, what would Sasuke like as a gift? That kunai set looks pretty tempting, but our weapons are the best, so why bother with anything else?

Maybe a bear?

Ohh, a costume…that's nice. A sailor costume….that's better. What size is Sasuke? Well, a smaller size wouldn't hurt.

That old man is damn loud! I paid the shop keeper and made my way to father. This idiot, always trying to steal Sasuke away. But everyone knows Sasuke loves me best.

After that Uzumaki brat. Hn. Naruto is not worthy of Sasuke's love. I'll break them apart if it's the last thing I do!

I tilted my head when I reached father, asking him silently what he wants. He thrusted a letter onto my hands, and I read as mother's panicked handwriting caught my attention.

Oh My God.

They wouldn't dare! Looking at each other, we put rivalry aside as we race back to Konoha.

* * *

Minato looked up from his desk to see Uchiha Fugaku and Itachi storm into the royal chambers. The rest of the palace was busy preparing for the coronation of the emperor, but the emperor…

Naruto was busy crying over his best friend. They had moved Naruto and Sasuke to Naruto's chambers, where Naruto promptly lashed out at everyone who tried to pry Sasuke away. He could not accept that Sasuke was gone.

The circle accompanied their emperor and tried their best advising him, Sasuke's body must be processed before the rotting begins. Fugaku stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his son's pale form, his chest devoid of any breathing.

Itachi sank to his knees.

Fugaku grabbed Minato to shake the man to death.

"This was your idea wasn't it??! You forced Sasuke into it!!"

"He has to be willing you idiot!"

"Why would he sacrificed himself??!"

"This is all Naruto's fault," Itachi spoke. Everyone watched as the genius of their time glared heatedly towards Naruto.

"It's all because of you!"

"Uchiha Itachi! That is treachery!" Tsunade and Jiraiya stormed in. Fugaku was still shaking Minato. A squabble of epic proportion broke out, where everyone wanted to have a say. They failed to notice Kyuubi sneak in.

The small fox, coughed (cutely) to gain attention. No one was listening.

"AHEM!"

"Eh~? Isn't that the Kyuubi?"

"Why are you a chibi?"

"I wish to speak to Naruto," Kyuubi ignored the calls of 'kawaii!' and 'shorty'. Naruto looked with uninterest, though you could see in his eyes that he was mildly amused at Kyuubi's state.

"You can laugh all you want, kit. I am here to give you good news,"

"Huh?"

"The Uchiha's sacrifice. It wasn't out of duty, or respect, or selflessness. It was out of something I thought I would never taste in my entire life,"

"What? Did he do it because of friendship?" Neji spoke. Kyuubi shook his head no.

"It wasn't out of friendship either," Naruto became nervous. If it wasn't out of any of those, could it be hate?

"Then what?" sakura asked.

"It was out of love," a few gasps were heard from the crowd. Itachi growled louder at Naruto. Minato looked regretful.

Fugaku passed out.

Naruto felt his airways closing in. Clutching Sasuke's body closer, he buried his head into the cold chest. He felt like killing himself when he heard that Sasuke loved him after all.

And now they can't be together.

"You stupid furball! How can that be good news?!!" Naruto exclaimed. Kyuubi scoffed, and proceeded to jump on the bed next to Sasuke's body. Naruto growled when Kyuubi tried to get close to his best friend.

"You see the state I'm in? it means, his soul is not wholly eaten by me,"

"Wha?"

"His soul…it was willing enough for the gods to take it out of his body, but something is preventing me from extracting power from it," Kyuubi added. Minato seemed to grasp the situation. During the third's ruling, Kyuubi did stay in that form, but during his time Kyuubi could take the form of a boy. Kyuubi looked around to see confused faces.

"Okay, it's like this. The soul, once it leaves the body, will be utilised by me and replenish my power. My power is the one cultivating the lands, and depending on how pure the soul was, the land will reflect that,"

"You said that you didn't have the soul, so why is the land still ok?" Neji asked.

"I don't know. I think it's because he sacrificed himself out of love that I couldn't have his soul," Kyuubi analysed.

"But I heard the land needs to feed on something for it to grow," Jiraiya argued. "But everything looks okay, unlike the third's time where immediately everything started withering," Jiraiya observed.

"Could it be?" Tsunade gasped. All eyes immediately turned to her.

"If its out of love, could the land be feeding off…Sasuke's feelings?"

"That's not possible," Minato shot back.

"But that's the only explanation. Kyuubi doesn't have any extra power, the land isn't dying,"

"It's possible," Kyuubi interjected. "I haven't had a soul given out of love before. But during the ceremony, it tasted like nothing I've ever tasted before,"

Naruto felt like crying again. What good is that information now? His Sasuke had given his life for Naruto.

Because he loved Naruto. Clutching his chest, Naruto bent his body so his head could rest on Sasuke's forehead, kissing it beforehand.

"You said you have good news. This is just making my son more miserable," Minato argued.

"Ah, yes…so Sasuke's soul is free right? Meaning that it's out there, without an outlet to go into," Kyuubi began.

"Are you telling me that my brother's soul is wandering the earth?" Itachi growled.

"Actually, no. I have him. I just came here to tell you that I think there's a way for you to get it back into his body," Kyuubi stated. The circle looked at each other.

"So, he can be revived?" at that suggestion Naruto's head snapped up, his eyes lighting up for the first time since the ceremony.

"That would be the case," Kyuubi concluded. "Ah, you might want this back though," opening his jaw wider, a ball of blue light formed before zipping around the room and finally disappearing into the toy pile.

"Don't tell me that was Sasuke soul and its going to inhabit a toy," Naruto deadpanned.

"Would you rather if he inhabited a music box?"Kyuubi retorted. The audience waited with baited breath. During this time, Fugaku woke up from his passing out.

"What's going on?" something jumped out of the toy pile and landed on Fugaku's stomach. Upon further inspection, it turned out to be a plushie.

Shaped like Sasuke.

"That's the plushie!!" Naruto blushed 50 shades red.

"Oh, Naruto. Isn't that the plushie the girls gave you?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, so you did keep it. Yeah, we gave it to him when we found out that he had been having w3tdr3m$," Ino informed.

"So we figured, why not give him something to hump at night, you know?" Sakura added. The boys all sweatdropped while Naruto sputtered at the back.

"I never humped it! I swear!" the gang argued back and forth, quickly forgetting about the plushie.

Meanwhile, Fugaku felt as if he was in a horror movie, where the toy was resurrected using black magic, and is now, waking up to go on a killing spree. Itachi was also looking with interest, where the doll shaped like his brother was trying very hard, to sit up.

Finally it managed.

"Dad?" the toy squeaked. It sounded exactly like Sasuke. The rest if the noise died out once they heard Sasuke's voice. Naruto was gawking at the plushie.

"Why the feck am I in this god damn plushie?!!"

Fugaku promptly fainted, again.


	3. Chapter 3

Challenge of our Comrade Circle

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his comrades.

* * *

Test 3: Naruto's love plushie

Itachi held the plushie on his lap, getting many envious looks from bystanders. It was a decent size plushie, coming up to your knees and very huggable. The eyes were those small beady black eyes, which shone when it hits the light. The hair was from the softest of synthetic black fur, soft to the touch.

The clothes however, were of black and white silk bo peep dress. The skirt goes down until middle thigh, where underneath, should you be able to peek, was a white frilly panty.

"Naruto, why is he dressed like that?" Shikamaru questioned what everyone was thinking. Sasuke's real body had been kept in the royal ice cream freezer, in hopes that it would stop decomposition. The only bad thing (or good thing, if you're kinky) is that he will be smelling like frozen confectionery.

"It was Hinata's idea. She said it would help Naruto," Ten Ten answered. The girls really wanted to hold him. He looked so cute all innocent and pissed off on Itachi's lap.

Naruto blushed when the plushie turned and glared at him.

"You dobe! Isn't it bad enough that you hate me? Now you have to humiliate the plushie me too?" Sasuke growled. Itachi smoothed out the plushie's hair, which had gone frizzy due to the agitation that Sasuke felt.

"What?! It is so not my fault!" Naruto argued back. "The girls were the one that gave you that get up!"

"Right! So that your blatant hate for me would immediately turn you off!"

The rest fell anime style at Sasuke's outburst.

_That's not it Sasuke!_

_That pervert definitely didn't use you for that reason…_

_Foolish otoutou…_

_Dry humping for sure!_

"Err..right! Your ugly plushie body makes me shrink back straight away!" not one to miss an opportunity for a cover up, Naruto immediately grabbed the chance. Sasuke shrunk back, feeling hurt. Naruto didn't even bother to hide the fact that he hated Sasuke.

So that must be the reason why Sasuke's sacrifice wasn't accepted. Even if Sasuke loved Naruto all his life, the hatred must have cancelled out his wish. Itachi sensed that his brother was feeling sad, immediately hugged him tighter.

"That is not important. We shall assemble tomorrow morning in a quest to find the gods and return Sasuke to his body. Those of you who wanted to venture with me shall meet me at the gates," Itachi left with his brother overlooking his shoulder and his dad.

Who was still out of it. The gang waited until Itachi was out of sight.

* * *

"Did he just drag his father, by the wrist, while the man was still passed out?" Gaara voiced his worry.

"Yup,"

"Holy crp,"

"Well, see you guys tomorrow then,"

* * *

Naruto packed a lot of stuff for the journey ahead. His father watched as his son went around in his room.

"Naruto," his father began. Naruto stopped his business to look at his dad.

"You can't stop me," Naruto intervened.

"I know. I'm not trying to," Minato took the plush couch. Naruto, seeing that his dad was just there to see him, continued on with his packing.

"Just take care of yourself ok? And your friends. Watch out for each other ok?" Minato was not the least worried for his son, but sending him off was his duty.

"Oh, dad, its okay. If we meet an enemy we could just sick the girls on him. They will then either blackmail or bicker them to death,"

"Not to mention Sakura's killer punch,"

"Or frame them with groping Neji, then Gaara will use his dessert coffin,"

"And if we're feeling real sadistic, let Itachi loose on them," immediately after that phrase came out both of them shuddered.

"I think that's too evil,"

"What?! Dad! You're like the emperor. You can't be scared of Itachi," Naruto squawked. It WAS true! Itachi was a psycho!

"Haha, that time when he tortured you for letting Sasuke take those needled wasn't even near to what I got when me and Fugaku spied on Sasuke bathing,"

"You spied on Sasuke?"

"Well, yeah…,"

"Then you deserve it your perverted $$hol3!" Naruto tried killing his old man for spying on Sasuke. They wrestled it out for a bit before plomping on the floor tired.

"Haha, that was fun," Minato snickered. Naruto smiled before turning serious.

"I'm going to assassinate you when I get back. This isn't over," Naruto warned.

"Why? Because I spied on your boyfriend?" Minato scoffed.

"He's more to me than that. You know it,"

"I know it. But does he?"

* * *

"I'm surprised by this turn out. Shino? Shikamaru? Neji and Gaara?" Naruto gawked as part of his friends assembled.

"I was bored," Shikamaru drawled. He shifted his back pack so that it would rest on his left hip. Shino adjusted his spectacles and nodded his head in affirmative.

"You too? Is no one taking this seriously?"

"It's okay, Naruto. We'll think of it as a field trip, that way it will be more relaxing," Neji suggested. Gaara munched on a sandwich while Neji wiped off excess ketchup from the redhead's mouth. Itachi appeared out of nowhere with Sasuke in his arms.

Today Sasuke wore a black cat suit with a pink heart on his tummy.

"Don't say anything," Sasuke hissed in warning. Itachi patted Sasuke's head to calm his brother down.

"Mother made him that, as well as other costumes for our journey," Itachi informed. He also took out a harness from his back pack and handed it to Naruto.

"Put that on, you're carrying him," Itachi instructed. Naruto gaped but accepted the harness nonetheless. He held out his hand to accept Sasuke.

"Aniki! You can't be serious!"

"Now, now Sasuke. If you want me to carry you it means that you'll accept being molested by me," Itachi made a move to demonstrate by rubbing the chest area where Sasuke's left nipple would have been should he still be in human form. Before he could touch the area, a snarling Naruto hastily retrieve Sasuke from his horny brother.

"It's okay, I'll carry him," Naruto informed.

"You dobe! I don't want you!"

"I want to," Naruto replied, with a serious look on his face. Sasuke contemplated before climbing onto Naruto's head. His short legs dangle from Naruto's shoulder as he held onto golden locks.

"Let's go,"

* * *

"Sasuke, can you climb down? My shoulders feel stiff," a couple of miles down the trail, Naruto shifted Sasuke into a hugging position, where the Sasuke's back was snugly fitted to his front. Sasuke blushed but thank god he was plushie-fied. They were at way back, Itachi and co. leading the way.

Shikamaru had a hunch that the Prohethean Lake would be their best bet at finding the gods, cause if there is a place that gods love to go, it would have to be the most beautiful lake ever existed in the dynasty.

Or at least they could catch a mystical being and go from there.

Naruto glanced at his best friend. The plushie was just nicely sized, the width huggable, but not that wide so that your arms tire easily. The legs were longer than average plushies, but they still end in stumps that you find adorable. He slowly rub Sasuke's tummy, unaware that Sasuke was aware of what he was doing.

"I don't hate you," Naruto stated.

"What?"

"I don't hate you, even after you said that you hate me," Sasuke hugged the arm holding him in place.

"I don't hate you too," Sasuke confessed, making Naruto kiss his head.

"Then why did you say that?" the Uchiha chose to not answer the question and Naruto respected his secrecy. It will be revealed in due time, even though he liked it if he knew now.

The hand that had been rubbing Sasuke's tummy moved to rub the small one's chest, occasionally brushing his nipples. Naruto did it absentmindedly, like come on, his night plushie was in his arms again.

It didn't help that he did use it for the benefits described earlier, but having Sasuke's soul in there made it worse. All these times while he was doing 'stuff', the only noise he would hear were creaking noises from his bed.

Imagined the noises his 'stuff' would produce now.

Sasuke was feeling queasy now. His brother was way in front, and no way was he going to give the alert that he was being molested.

Besides, being molested by Naruto was waaay better than being molested by his brother.

The rubbing was getting more aggressive now, and Sasuke could do nothing other than mewling in response.

"Nyuu~" the sound was so soft, that only Naruto could hear it. Sasuke's voice, mewling so cutely because he was rubbing the nipples (or the area of the nipples) was turning him on massively.

"Let's stop here," Gaara signalled the duo that they would be camping there for the night. Naruto sat down and pulled Sasuke on his lap. The Uchiha fidgeted when he noticed the extra bump in Naruto's pants.

Did Naruto got aroused because he rubbed a plushie's non-existent nipples??! Squiggling on Naruto's lap, Sasuke made Naruto hiss as the huggable plushie brushed over his jewels.

"Sasuke, stop it," Naruto whispered.

"You stop it," Sasuke hissed back.

"I can't," hugging the plushie tighter, Naruto accepted his dinner from Shino and pushed Sasuke further onto his bump.

"Naruto, if you don't let me go right now, I am going to shout rape," Sasuke warned. Naruto released his hold onto Sasuke. The plushie jumped down and sped to Itachi, where he climbed onto the log that his brother was sitting on.

"You want to eat?" Itachi spooned some food into Sasuke's mouth, and the gang watched in amazement as the little plushie gobbled the food up.

"Wow~ he can eat," Naruto mumbled.

"He doesn't have to. I just like to do it," Itachi gave another spoon to his brother. At the end of their meal, little Sasuke happily munched on a biscuit. The team 'awwwed' at the mere cutesiness.

* * *

"Otoutou, sleeping with me?" Itachi held open his tent as night approaches. Sasuke looked between his brother and Naruto, undecided. Remembering that Naruto molested him this morning, Sasuke gave a glare before going for his brother's tent. Naruto was about to call Sasuke when Itachi gave a smirk before closing his tent.

Naruto pouted back at Itachi, making the elder satisfied. After the tent closes, he gave off a smirk of his own.

It's show time.

* * *

Sasuke woke up feeling uneasy. There was someone calling him distinctly, and he keeps waking up from sleep because of it. His brother doesn't seem to notice the noise, but he was sure he heard it! The small plushie waddled out of the tent only to see Naruto outside his tent, knees bent and his face hiding between. Sasuke squinted his beady eyes to see shoulders shaking subtly and sobs wracking the frame.

Even if didn't want to admit it, Sasuke was worried for Naruto's sake. The boy always had nightmares when he was little. But most of the time, Sasuke was there to calm the boy down. After they had begun to drift apart, was Naruto still haunted by his nightmares?

The plushie approached Naruto cautiously, calling out ever so softly the boy's name.

Naruto snapped his head, when he heard his name being called. Sasuke was watching him intently, frowning.

"Sasuke! What are you doing up?" Naruto wiped something from his eyes. No doubt it was tears. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I couldn't sleep," Sasuke lied, he didn't want Naruto to feel guilty because he woke Sasuke up.

"Sorry, I knew it would disturb someone. I'll just take a walk or something," Naruto stood to take that walk when he felt something tugged at his pants. Sasuke was clutching at it, looking up defiantly.

"Let's sleep," Sasuke pulled Naruto into the tent. Naruto reluctantly followed, sputtering excuses about it being okay and such. Sasuke looked up expectantly at Naruto, and the boy sighed heavily before plopping back into his sleeping bag. Sasuke snuggled into his arms without a second thought and scolded Naruto. The plushie was staring at Naruto's chest, while the young emperor hugged him close.

Too bad for Sasuke, for if he had chose to watch Naruto, he would see that the boy was smirking.

_I__ win, Itachi $$hol3._

"I knew you cried just now, Naruto," Sasuke mumbled, snuggling further.

_O__h yeah. That saliva on my eyes was totally worth it!_

"And don't pretend that you wanted to walk. You are tired and needed sleep," Sasuke berated.

_What if I make you tired as well, Sasuke~_

"I'm sorry about us falling apart Naruto. I'll be here for you from now on," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto stiffened at the confession and smiled. Sasuke was already asleep, gripping onto Naruto's shirt tightly.

"I'll always be here for you too Sasuke,"

Sasuke slept peacefully that night.

He had a strange dream of being in a land filled with balls, bouncing around. And the main event was when this annoying orange ball kept bouncing around him until finally breaking the pattern and bounced ON him. Repeatedly.

Oh well.

* * *

Hi everyone~ sorry for the long wait...I had experiments for the past few weeks! They are killing me over there. I'll be uploading one or two chapters over the weekend so hopefully that should make up for the long absence! Thank you very much and don't forget to tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Challenge of our Comrade Circle

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his comrades.

* * *

Test 4: Gods challenge

They found the gods at the Prohethean Lake, as deducted by one Nara. The gods greeted them well, the goddesses coo-ing at the plushie while subtly flirting with Itachi and offering him immortality if he agreed to be their lover. The gods cornered Neji and Gaara and asked them for fanservice.

"No I don't want to see Neji and Gaara kiss! I'm here to put Sasuke back into his body damn you!" Naruto squawked madly. They were wasting time here!

The ethereal beings looked at each other and then had a group hug, discussing the matter.

* * *

"OMG! This is exactly as we planned,"

"Told ya he would come,"

"So, who wants to take care of what?"

"I call dibs on Naruto and Sasuke!!"

The boys were taken separately, not knowing that a task was given to each and every one.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto, emperor to Konoha…if you wish to return Uchiha Sasuke's soul to his body; you will have to last a whole month, without telling him you love him," god A said. Naruto gasped at the command.

"What? Why NOT??!!"

"This is a test of endurance. Go through this and he shall return permanently to his body,"

Naruto pondered the implications. It wasn't really a challenge. If he avoided Sasuke then by the end of the month he will declare his love to Sasuke to the whole dynasty. Easy.

But somehow he can't shake the feeling that it will NOT be that easy.

"BUT," there it goes. They always have a catch. "You must get Sasuke to marry you, and he must not leave your side,"

Now that is going to be hard! How the heck will he convince Sasuke to marry him without telling him he loves him!!?? He knew it was going to be hard! Naruto nodded reluctantly, for he had no other options. He will make it up to Sasuke once the month is over.

Recap: Get Sasuke to marry him and stay with him without telling Sasuke he loves him. He can do this. He had to. For his Sasuke!

"And at random intervals you will grab his crotch and this shall be incorporated into your reflex,"

F%&#!!

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, if you wish to return to your body, you must; reply to Uzumaki Naruto's questions accordingly," the plushie glared at god B. He tried craning his neck (though technically speaking, he doesn't have one) to see if the others were in the same boat, but all he could see is darkness. Well, if he was given a task then it makes perfect sense. It's his soul anyway. There was no way that they would involve the others.

"The first rule: should he ask you a question requiring a name, you will only answer either Itachi, Gaara, Kakashi or Sai,"

WTF?

"The second rule: should he ask you a question requiring a time, you will only answer either 'not in this lifetime, douchebag' or 'really soon',"

HUH?

"The third rule: should he ask you a question requiring a reason, you must answer either 'because I think his manboobs are sexy' or 'I am rendered helpless when he gazes at me with those smexy eyes',"

"This is some sort of joke, right?" Sasuke droned.

"It is not, if you fail to follow these rules, the consequence will be dire. Instead of taking away your soul, we will take the emperor's soul,"

"You can't do that!!"

"Everything comes with a price, take it or leave it young Uchiha," Sasuke snorted. All he had to do was avoid Naruto and then have limited conversation with the dobe. Easy. Too bad he didn't know that Naruto had to ask him to marry the young emperor.

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi, if you wish to return your brother's soul into his body, you must do the following," Itachi tensed at hearing the harsh command. They are not going to force him to marry are they??! It's so unfair! For the love of his brother, don't force him to marry some dumb girl!

"For one month, you must, in every given chance, bully BOTH your brother and the emperor,"

NICE.

* * *

"Sabaku no Gaara, if you wish to help your dynasty and your emperor, you must obey the following rule," Gaara watched in apprehension as the god sternly looked at his profile. If they say he has to practice abstinence for a month then Naruto and Sasuke will just have to shove their problem up their $$ (some friend you are, Gaara). No way in hell is he going to sacrifice quality time with Neji.

"For one month, if you are to meet the circle in a discussion, when someone asks for your opinion; you must only answer 'I think a threesome is recommended, however a foursome is highly appreciated',"

Hmm…nice…

* * *

"Hyuuga Neji, for one month, you must always answer the question what do you want to do with 'I want to spank that $$',"

Sh:t

* * *

"Aburame Shino, every time a discussion takes place; you must greet Naruto with 'Naruto, your ____ is so sexy' for a month. You can fill in the blanks appropriately,"

* * *

"Nara Shikamaru, for one month, you have to greet Sasuke with a passionate hug from behind and say 'I need a hug pwease',"

* * *

"And should you even hinted to others that you have these challenges, Sasuke's soul will be stripped and Konoha will have an endless plague for 4 generations," the gods individually warned the comrades.

"But as a gesture of good will, we will send you and your team back to Konoha,"

* * *

Naruto woke up in his bed. He was back in Konoha. He had to find Sasuke! Did they return his soul back?! Rushing to the ice cream room, people were crowding the place when one Uchiha Sasuke woke form the dead only to call one Uzumaki Naruto (and smelled like peaches and cream)

"Naruto??!" Sasuke gasped, forcing air into his lungs. He was getting cold from the temperature and he smelled like confectionary and did someone just licked his lips while looking at him?!

Naruto pushed through and took off his shirt, draping them on Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha immediately snuggled into the shirt. Naruto took the young Uchiha out bridal style and sent news to his parents, Sasuke's parents and the circle.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled.

"Okay, I guess," Sasuke replied.

"When do you think they'll get here?" Naruto looked for any sign of his parents.

"Really soon," Sasuke answered, remembering the promise that he made. Damn, he had to get away from Naruto quick.

"I'm really glad you're back," Naruto smiled at the Uchiha and stroked the boy's head. Sasuke smiled back and nodded his head too.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

The parents arrived and greeted their offspring. Minato patted Naruto's head while Mikoto kissed Sasuke's cheeks over and over. Fugaku arrived later and pushed his wife out of the way.

"Step aside woman! Sasuke!" Fugaku hugged his son close. He will never take Sasuke for granted, ever!

"How did you guys manage?"

"Why did the gods agree to this?" Minato asked. The kids looked okay, and nothing was missing. Surely there had to be a price they had to pay.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and back at his parents. There was no way he will say that he got these challenges and jeopardize Sasuke's soul. And he bet that he was the only one that got these weird challenges anyway.

"I don't know. One minute we were talking and the other we were sent here," Naruto replied. Sasuke anticipated this. He doubted that Naruto had a task like him.

Minato studied his son and the young Uchiha. Something was amiss, and he knew it. But perhaps it was meant to be a secret?

Without prying the matter further, Minato escorted Naruto back to his chamber and Sasuke was carried by his father back home. Naruto had emperor duties to attend.

* * *

Sasuke knocked on the door to Naruto's chambers. The coronation ceremony was tomorrow, and Naruto had summoned him to his room for an urgent matter. He really wished he could see Naruto scarcely so that no harm will come from his challenge. He hoped that fate will not be cruel and exacerbate the condition.

"Sasuke, sit please,"the young emperor looked stunning in his robes, and the fire highlighted the sunny hair the youth had.

Sasuke took a seat on one of the plush chairs. Naruto moved to seat on the opposite side.

"Marry me," Naruto stated, his voice clipped and hard.

"Why?" came the hesitant response. Could it be? Naruto said he didn't hate him. Did he also felt the same way as Sasuke and had misunderstood each other?

"Because I told you too. And you have to obey me," Naruto stood back up and made his way to his desk. Sasuke flinched at the emotionless command.

"What is this?! A marriage should come from love Naruto, and you should know that! You always say that you wanted a marriage out of love!" Sasuke exclaimed. He suddenly felt angry at Naruto's way of asking him to marry the emperor. He was happy, sure, but the way Naruto said it…it sounded so forced. And besides, if they were to marry he would have to spend all his time being near Naruto! And the challenge that he had would put their relationship in more murky waters.

"Do you…love me?" Sasuke hesitantly asked. Naruto glared back.

"No," Sasuke's heart stopped beating. Without hesitation Naruto shot back that hated word.

"I don't love you, and I don't hate you either," Naruto clearly remarked. "You know that you are my only friend. I don't want to see a day where I have to share you with someone else. Besides, you know that the emperor has to take a bride during the coronation..I am giving you an opportunity to be queen beside me. The Uchiha clan has always been the best clan,"

Sasuke stared back at his emperor. Not only did it sound selfish, but Naruto made it seemed like it was forced too.

"And what are you saying? You're binding me to you so that I can only be with you? You could easily have anybody else! Why me?!"

"Like I said, I don't want to share you,"

"But you are free to be with others??!" spat the Uchiha heatedly. He had to make sure what Naruto's intentions are.

"Perhaps, but you will always be my queen," Naruto knew that once he stated he was Sasuke's exclusively as Sasuke was his, it would automatically count as a love confession. He would just have to stick to the plan, made it seemed like he was forced into it and was to marry Sasuke out of gratitude to the Uchiha clan.

"Then you can go to hell," Sasuke turned to leave only to make just 2 steps before he was slammed to the floor, Naruto pinning his hands to the side of his head.

"Let go!!! Unhand me!"

"You are denying me? Is it because you have someone else in mind? You also told me you wanted a marriage out of love. So if you can't marry me out of love for me as a friend, then there has to be someone else higher than me,"

_Don't ask me who Naruto, please! I can't say your name!_

"Who is it?"

"Gaara," that was the only plausible choice. To say his brother's name would be incest and Sai was just…eww. Kakashi was out of the question all together.

"Gaara?! Even though he is betrothed to Neji?" Naruto boomed out. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut.

"He doesn't know," Sasuke lied. Well, Gaara was hot but not enough to make Sasuke like him. Damn the gods for giving him limited choices. Well, it could be worse. It could have been a choice between Gai (uurgh), Orochimaru (double eww) and Jiraiya (gross).

_Now don't ask me why, dobe.__ The options sucks more than the previous one._

"Why? Why Gaara?"

"I am rendered helpless when he gazes at me with those smexy eyes," Sasuke gritted out. No way in hell was he going to say the other one. Naruto looked stoned for a while before bursting in rage. Sasuke likes Gaara?! Over his dead body! Sure Gaara likes Neji but if he knew Sasuke was willing then there may be a chance that the redhead would gobble the young Uchiha up.

"All the more reason for me to force you to marry me. You can kiss your dreams of being with Gaara goodbye. Once you are bonded to me to practice infidelity will put shame to your clan," Naruto gripped Sasuke's hands tighter, making the Uchiha wince.

"Stop this Naruto. You don't want me, please," Sasuke pleaded. On any other circumstance he would be happy to marry Naruto, but why during this one month when he had to face the challenge?

"You have no say in this matter Sasuke. My word is absolute. If you disobey me and try to shame me tomorrow, then I will order for the Uchiha clan to be wiped out," Naruto snarled. Too blinded by rage and jealousy to think straight, let alone notice Sasuke's eyes had lost its shine; Naruto vowed to make Sasuke his no matter what. Sasuke stopped struggling and accepted his fate.

He prayed that somewhere along the line Naruto would fall in love with him, and even though Naruto had said he was free to be with whomever he wishes, no one would come in between them.

"As you wish, my emperor,"


	5. Chapter 5

Challenge of our Comrade Circle

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his comrades.

* * *

Test 5: Prove yourself

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, fifth emperor to the Konoha throne, solemnly swear to dedicate my life, my justice, my love…," the coronation was well on its way, the whole kingdom witnessed as Naruto took the oath promising his all for the good of the dynasty. The circle was seated to one side, while the clans sat on their chosen seats.

* * *

"Did anybody see Sasuke?" Ino asked around. They haven't properly greeted after the miraculous return of the young Uchiha. Sakura also looked around to find the young heir.

"Nope, not since morning," Kiba replied. The high master of ceremonies was done and had placed the crown on Naruto's golden head.

"But to more pressing news, does anyone know if Naruto is going to take a bride today?" Sakura gushed out. The girls squealed as they imagine planning the wedding.

"I don't think so, he didn't even show that he was interested in someone," Kiba answered.

"True, the only one he reacts to was Sasuke," Chouji added.

"Oh, he's about to give his speech,"

* * *

"Citizens of Konoha; today, I pledge myself to the dynasty's allegiance. And as you drink the wine from our oldest tree, you pledge yours to mine," the people drank as the emperor gulped down the alcoholic drink.

"And to celebrate my becoming of the fifth leader to this fine country, I wish to announce my engagement to Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha clan," Naruto held out his hand to the end of the hall, where slowly, but confidently, Uchiha Sasuke entered the hall dressed in a white robe. Highlighted with golden threads, Sasuke made his way to the front of the hall and clasped Naruto's outstretched hand.

Murmurs from the Uchiha clan were shushed by Kakashi, whom no doubt was also surprised by this turn of events, even though he was sure that those two would be together anyway.

"Itachi, have you heard anything about this?" hissed an angry Fugaku. The royal family didn't even ask for Sasuke's hand in person. And why did no one told him Sasuke was to be wed to the emperor?!

"No, Sasuke has not inform me anything," Itachi observed his brother. There was something wrong with this picture…though he knew that his brother loved that brat, but why did he seem sad at this announcement?

"Minato owes me an explanation," Fugaku huffed as Sasuke and Naruto exchange rings.

* * *

"Fu, I don't know what's going on. Naruto didn't say anything to me either," Minato rebutted Fugaku's questions regarding the engagement.

"I know they're close, but to tie themselves together in holy matrimony?" Fugaku rubbed his chin, thinking.

"I know right? There's something weird going on here," Minato added.

"When will you be over? You have to ask me for Sasuke's hand in marriage you know," Fugaku retorted.

"We'll be over later today. I'd like to get the formalities done and over with as soon as possible," Minato replied. Despite the apparent hostility between them, Minato and Fugaku really are best friends. Fugaku was never the type to be easy-going and Minato just likes to piss him off.

"I want something expensive,"

"I bet you do you money monger,"

* * *

"Naruto, when are you going to tell me that you wanted to marry Sasuke?" Minato approached his son after the coronation ended. His son was taking off his royal robes and was donning something more comfortable.

"Sorry about that, we wanted to surprise everyone. Was mom angry?" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, she was. But she and Mikoto were busy gushing about wedding themes and such; so I guess she won't be to scornful," Minato added.

"Good. We're going to the Uchiha residence right?"

"Yes. Fugaku was scolding me about this. He said that we should have asked him first,"

"Haha, but then he could have said no. I figured if I made it official first he won't be able to say no then," Naruto smirked. Minato smiled. Naruto had grown up from before he became emperor.

"Sasuke accepted your feelings then? Told you should have just jumped him," Minato huffed and went out the door. He had to find hid wife before the woman gets out of hand planning.

Naruto watched his dad walk away; clutching the ring he had bought the moment Sasuke said that he liked it. He was ecstatic that Sasuke would be his, but wished that circumstances would be different. He hoped that Sasuke would forgive him after this.

"_That ring looks nice," Naruto pointed to a ring in a display case. It was the most expensive of the rings there, and he and Sasuke had taken a stroll along the marketplace after their spar. Sasuke turned to look at the ring and winced. The stones were overcrowding the gold band, making it looked as if it would fall off._

"_Hmph. Picking rings for your bride already, dobe?" his heart hurt at the thought of Naruto marrying someone else, but as his best male friend there was nothing he could do about it. Plus Naruto had been ignoring him, which has to mean that Naruto didn't like him as much as he used to. "That ring looks like an exploding star,"_

"_Hey, it's expensive! That means it's the best!" Naruto's stupid logic retorted._

"_Expensive doesn't mean it's the best. It all depends on the receiver. If she was a greedy money grubber then sure, she would love that kind of ring," Sasuke huffed. He looked around the display until he set eyes on a plain white gold band with a single diamond in the middle. The design was simple, but the diamond was cut so beautifully, making it shine the brightest. Naruto was still grumbling when he noticed that Sasuke had stood still. Looking past the Uchiha he saw that Sasuke was looking at a plain white gold ring, very plain, but the diamond reflected the light so well it made rainbow reflections on nearby rigs._

_L__ooking at it further, Naruto was surprised that Sasuke would like such a simple thing. The band was plain, and the diamond was average in size. But the diamond shone so brightly…_

_Naruto__ purchase the ring the next day._

_

* * *

  
_

"We are very pleased to accept the emperor's gifts," Fugaku recited mechanically. The family was gathered in the main hall of the head Uchiha residence. Sasuke sat in the back, behind his parents and brother, eyes downcast. He would be wed in 3 days, and Naruto's gaze on him was as cold as ever.

That's what he thought the look was.

But in reality Naruto was thinking : _damn, that outfit looks fiinee~ on Sasuke. Oh, yeah, move to your left my bride...show me some chest._

"Then, you know that Naruto has to abide by the Uchiha tradition," Fugaku stated. Naruto nodded and bowed in front of his future father in law. Fugaku stood, determined to make Naruto back down. Minato knew that look anywhere, it's the 'I'm Sasuke's dad and you can't take my baby boy away from me biatch' look. No doubt Fugaku would try to scare Naruto away, though Minato was certain that Naruto won't be going anywhere.

"The mother of the bride wishes for the groom to be passionate and caring to the bride. Please affirm your acceptance," Mikoto ushered for Sasuke to make his way to Naruto's side. Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand firmly and repeated the words. Sasuke bowed and expressed his gratitude. Itachi took his mother's place and the royal family gulped. Minato was sure that Itachi would try something drastic. Naruto watched Itachi's eyed bled red, sharingan spinning.

"The brother of the bride commands the groom to protect the bride with his life with courage and strength. Prove yourself," Naruto cringed at the impolite way Itachi was addressing him. The rest face-faulted when Itachi took out his sword and thrusted it towards Naruto.

"Itachi!"

"Aniki!!"

"Uchiha!"

Naruto made no move to dodge the projectile, Sasuke watched as Naruto glared back with equal ferocity. How far would Naruto go to secure Sasuke to his side?

The blade pierced Naruto's skin about 2 inches in before stopping, blood seeping steadily. Minato and Kushina watched while the rest of the royal family protested. Without flinching, Naruto held Sasuke's hand and recited the words back. Sasuke watched as his brother smirked and was about to pull out the sword when his father halted his movements.

"Father, please. He needs medical attention," Sasuke pleaded. Naruto smiled at the genuine worry that Sasuke had in his voice.

"Sasuke, it's alright. Your father has to give his condition," Naruto stated. Fugaku smirked at the bravery the young emperor displayed.

"The father of the bride commands that the groom always put the bride's life and happiness before himself. Swear yourself to my command and prove yourself," Minato was about to retain them for speaking so informally to the emperor when Naruto stopped him.

"Dad, it's okay. They are family," Naruto turned his gaze back to Sasuke, who was watching him intently with worry. The blood was starting to pool on his lap. He grasped the blade that was embedded in him and thrusted it in further into his body.

The royal family gasped and was crying for him to stop his madness.

"Naruto! Enough of this!"

"This is preposterous!"

"Naruto, please stop!" Sasuke held Naruto's hand, making the blade still. Itachi was too stunned at Naruto's actions that he dropped the sword immediately.

"This is treachery Uchiha!!"

"It is tradition! If he does not wish for it then he can forget about Sasuke!" Fugaku shot back.

"Naruto, he is unworthy of this pain," Tsunade made her way to the front to heal her grandson. Naruto held his hand up, stopping her halfway. He glared at Tsunade for even uttering those words.

"Never say that about my chosen. The father is right, if I didn't want to I could have stepped away," Naruto turned his stare back towards Fugaku. The man stared back. Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand back, his bloodied hands staining the pale appendage.

"Naruto, your wounds..,"

"Are just flesh wounds. Sasuke…even if I have to kill myself a hundred times, I would still do it to be with you," Naruto reaffirmed his resolution. Sasuke cried as he kissed his friend's hands, tasting blood.

"I will follow you until I die, my lord," Sasuke muttered. Naruto's word had touched him deeply.

Even if it was a lie to get Sasuke to marry him.

Even if it was a front put up in front of his clan so that they would believe him.

Even if there was no love between them, Sasuke will be his wife and stay by his side.

* * *

"Whatever it is that you did to Sasuke, fix it Uzumaki," Itachi stopped the young emperor outside of his brother's room. Naruto had put Sasuke to bed, since the young Uchiha had fallen asleep right after the confrontation. The rest was drinking downstairs, the atmosphere became clear again after that cute love-love display between the boys (the women took pictures of that last hand kissing scene).

"Whatever it is, it is between me and Sasuke. There's nothing you can do about it," Naruto growled back. Itachi's sharingan spun out of control as he slammed the young Uzumaki to the wall.

"You know very well what I am capable of brat. Don't invoke my wrath," Itachi hissed.

"Doesn't change the fact that he's marrying me," Naruto smirked back.

"You think I can't stop this wedding?" Itachi challenged. Naruto pushed back on the Uchiha making Itachi lose his hold on him.

"Like what, brother in law?" Naruto spat. His hand had begun to bruise from the strong hold that Itachi had a while ago.

"Like violting Sasuke and making him feel unworthy of being the queen. You know how conscious he is about these things don't you?" Itachi smirked. Naruto growled as he choked the elder Uchiha.

"You would do that to your own brother just to prove a point?!?" Naruto shot angrily. Itachi gazed calmly at the young emperor.

"Think what you want. I will do anything for Sasuke," Itachi answered calmly. Naruto threw Itachi on the side, making the man crumple to the ground.

"Touch him and die Uchiha. You also know very well what I am capable off. Disregard my position of emperor," Naruto walked pass Itachi to call on Kakashi. He might have to station one of Kakashi's ninken dogs so that that psycho douchebag Itachi won't try anything funny on Sasuke. Itachi watched as the young emperor stalked off to find Kakashi. Smirking, he saw both his father and Minato hiding behind the wall, listening to their conversation.

"I can see you," Itachi drawled lazily.

"Something is amiss," Fugaku commented. Minato and Itachi nodded their heads. The interaction between the two didn't seem natural at all. And the way Naruto had stake the claim on Sasuke, was bordering on obsession.

"Well, they did have that falling apart period," Minato gave his two cents. Itachi and Fugaku huffed.

"What falling apart? Those measly 3 weeks?" Fugaku breathed out in annoyance.

"Hardly, Sasuke was like a widow mourning her dead husband," Itachi shot back. The trio tried to give a reason behind this weird relationship between the two and still couldn't find the answer. Minato suddenly turned serious and addressed Itachi.

"Were you really going to violte your brother just to prove a point?" Itachi and Fugaku made a face while simultaneously reached out to bop Minato on the head.

"What? No..eww~" Itachi replied. How can he say such a thing?!

"That is disgusting Minato," Fugaku scolded.

"And if I were to engage in such sexual activities with Sasuke, it would be totally mutual," Itachi finished his discussion. Fugaku turned to his son and bop him on the head as well.

"You are not to engage in sexual activities with your brother, you retard,"

"I can if I want to," Itachi huffed. Minato watched as the two argued back and forth.

"Well, if you want to have a threesome just tell me, cause that would be awesome," Minato added.

He didn't even have a chance to escape as the two Uchihas tackled him for a good beating.

* * *

Here you go! The next chappie...I think the rating might be a bit off, seeming that this story has a lot of (censored) curse words...meh~ And sorry if it seems a bit dark, like Naruto forcing Sasuke and so forth, but like Sasuke is gonna take it lying down, ne?


	6. Chapter 6

Challenge of our Comrade Circle

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his comrades.

* * *

Test 6: Married life

Sasuke made his way to the royal chambers with his husband by his side. Naruto's steps were heavy and burdened; his stance hesitant as his breath was laboured. It was the night of the wedding and he reckoned that Naruto would want to sleep in separate beds. Their marriage was out of convenience after all.

"_Naruto__, it is not too late. Just say the word and we can put a stop to these lies," Sasuke implored. They were to be wed tomorrow morning and he wanted to try and get Naruto to see reason. "Nothing will be gained from this marriage,"_

"_I don't want to. If I do this now, then they can't force those horrible arranged marriages on me later. You are the only one I can tolerate, and I have political leverage over your clan after this. I would think that I gained something from this wouldn't you?" Naruto's smile was evil and manipulative, Sasuke hated it._

"_Is that all I am to you? Some sort of escape and leverage??!" Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked at him for a second before turning to look someplace else. Sasuke gritted his teeth. The dobe did not even have the gall to deny it!_

"_Think what you want, Sasuke. The faster you submit to my wishes the easier it will be on both of us," Naruto clenched his hands tight, angry for making Sasuke go through this._

"_Never!" _

Sasuke approached shut the door close behind him, Naruto already stripping off his wedding gown. Drooling at the sight of Naruto's bronzed abs and muscular arms, Sasuke wiped blood from his nose and momentarily forgot about the peril he was in.

Nothing will come out of his whining, and why not turn the situation to his benefit? He loved Naruto. So he was partly happy at this turn of events.

Oh god, that $$ is so hot.

It still hurts when Naruto watched him with cold eyes though.

No! Happy thoughts!! Naruto was his!! And his alone!

"_If you are so keen on me marrying someone else, Sasuke, then I will find concubines for your ease of mind!" Naruto spat when Sasuke keep suggesting that he find someone else. Naruto now firmly believe that Sasuke don't care who Naruto spends the rest of his life with. Too bad! Even if Sasuke doesn't love him, Naruto was not about to lose him to someone else!_

"_But I will do it when everything is taken care off, in the mean time, just do as I wish,"_

Sasuke scowled remembering that particular conversation. So Naruto thinks he can find some harem to keep at the sides did he?

Dream on! Sasuke will never allow it. If Naruto was binding Sasuke to him, then the Uchiha will do the exact same thing!

Come on you $lu+$ (non-existent)! Bring it on!

Naruto chuckled when he saw Sasuke change 7 facial expressions in 10 seconds. The boy was adorable by the end of his internal monologue, like he was preparing for a battle. Naruto looked the bed and then back to Sasuke.

He was going to sleep with his wife tonight! (drool)

Surely Sasuke would want to sleep next to him? What if Sasuke mutters someone else's name in his sleep? Gaara's name?

Somewhere in the kingdom Gaara sneezed cutely.

If Sasuke mutters the redhead's name then Naruto will rp3 him in his sleep!

"Sasuke," Naruto called out to his queen. Sasuke stopped his disrobing to look at Naruto. His husband had already snuggled underneath the covers, patting the bed.

Naruto wanted to sleep in the same bed?! SCORE!!

Blushing, Sasuke finished his disrobing and got on the bed, careful to keep a distance between them and facing the other way.

"How long will it take for you to forget about other men," Sasuke's heart quickened at the jealous quality held in the question. Naruto sounded like a child demanding attention. He was about to answer really soon when the next part came in.

"And obey me like a good wife should," Sasuke huffed and pouted before turning to face Naruto. Only to have the young man suddenly grab his crotch.

What the hell?!

Naruto no baka! You ruined a totally romantic setting!

"Not in this lifetime you douchebag!" Sasuke cried out. Turning back to the other side would have been the case if Naruto had not caught him mid turn and pinned the Uchiha under him. Sasuke struggled as Naruto climbed on top of him.

"Why are you being so stubborn?!" _and damn that reflex of mine!_

"Because I think his manboobs are sexy! Now leave me alone!" Sasuke pushed really hard so that Naruto would fall off the bed. He huffed and slept, disregarding Naruto's jealous face. Serves the dobe right for saying stupid stuff and grabbing his jewels!

* * *

"Naruto, eating proteins and working to make yourself buff? What's going on here~" Kakashi's visible eye arched. Naruto turned a minisecond to regard the pervert before turning back to his dumbbell.

"I'm growing manboobs, what does it look like?"

"Oh? For Sasuke?"

"Hell yeah. He suddenly thinks manboobs are sexy so I got to have some," the things he do for Sasuke!

* * *

"Sasuke! Join us!" Sakura and Ino shouted from across the lawn. So unbecoming of noble ladies. Sasuke trekked all the way there, sitting down between Kiba and Neji.

"Sasuke, you never told us that you guys were an item," Ino gossiped. The girls squealed when the Uchiha blushed.

"Hn, I like to keep these private matters, private," Sasuke replied.

"Don't be like that Sasuke, I think it's wonderful that you and Naruto are together," Ten Ten added.

"They were bonding during the trip as well. You should have seen it, it was so cute," Neji mumbled as he sipped his tea.

"Oh, so it changed then? I always believed it was love at first sight," Kiba joked.

"Hn,"

"Don't be shy on us now Sasuke~ how was the bridal night huh?" Ino elbowed the young Uchiha as the man sputtered. The Uchiha's pale face was red, embarrassed.

"None of your business!"

"Who's business?"

"Naruto!" the gang chorused. Naruto smiled and took his place beside his queen. Eying Gaara heatedly (the readhead was busy praying nobody will ask him the magic question) he put his arms around Sasuke, staking his claim.

Sasuke blushed more at the display. That stance totally screamed 'don't even think about Sasuke! He's mine dattebayo!'

Ahhh~ he was in bliss.

"Oh, the love of youth shines from you two!" Lee exclaimed happily while fisting the air.

"Naruto, so possessive," Sakura joked.

"That has to be some night,hey? What was it like?" Kiba guffawed, happy to make the new couple uncomfortable.

"Did Naruto-kun really have a dick?" Sai suddenly appeared with Shikamaru in tow.

"Sai! Don't address me so casually. You just got here 3 months ago!" Naruto exclaimed, happy for the distraction. Shikamaru looked hesitant for a moment before reaching Sasuke's spot. The Uchiha looked perplexed at the sudden movement.

"Shika?" Ino asked. What is that lazy bum doing?

The gang watched transfixed as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and proceeded to snuggle into his neck (neck snuggling was not in the description, Shika)

_F__or the sake of this troublesome kingdom!_

"I need a hug, pwease," Shikamaru sighed. Sasuke looked scared as he hesitantly wrap his arms around the Nara and hugged back. Shikamaru was never the type to complain so for him to be this down it has to be something big.

Right?!

And besides, he can chuck it to being his queenly duties. Naruto; scared at first for the sudden change in Shikamaru's demeanour, got angry as the hug extended longer than necessary.

"Enough, Shikamaru. I would appreciate it if you let my wife go," Naruto hissed. Shikamaru sighed heavily before letting go and plomping down beside Sasuke. The gang broke into heated whispers as Naruto immediately grabbed Sasuke and pulled him closer to his side.

"Ano…w-w-what do you think G-Gaara-san?" Hinata whispered to the person nearest her. Her Neji nii-san was so scarred he didn't look like he was getting out of stupor soon.

_C__urse you Hinata!_

"I think a threesome is recommended, however, a foursome is highly appreciated,"

Krriiiik..kriiiikk..

"WHAT?!!" Naruto boomed. Kiba and Lee shot up to calm the situation down.

"Ahahaha, Gaara…that's funny…hahah,"

"Neji-san, surely your fiancé is joking, hahaha, such a youthful joke too," Lee stuttered. Ino and Sakura looked at each other before shrugging, Naruto is so dramatic.

"Oh, come one Naruto, it was just a comment and a hug,"

"Yeah, I mean, even I would like to seek comfort from a gorgeous guy when I'm down," Sakura chirped.

"Yeah, I bet even Neji had thought about hugging Sasuke before, he's just too cute. And that threesome comment, come on, who here has not think of Sasuke that way?" Ino added in.

Only Naruto raised his hand.

"Hinata?!! You too??!!" Naruto squawked. Oh man, if innocent Hinata has thought of such despicable things then no one is safe.

"Well, what do you want to do to Sasuke if you're down?" Ten Ten asked Neji, curious.

Neji sipped his tea before calmly looking at Sasuke.

"I want to spank that $$,"

Kriik…kriik….

"That does it! You guys are dead!" Naruto boomed out. He was trying to reach around and pummel the guys for even thinking that way when Kiba spotted Shino on the horizon.

"Shino! Shino!" the man trekked his way to the gang. The minute he saw Naruto he was hesitant at first, but he can't escape forever.

"Shino, man, Naruto here is about to lose his nuts. Say something to calm the man down won't ya?" Kiba breathed a breath of relief as Shino's calming presence lolled the atmosphere to neutral. Shino regarded Naruto and the Sasuke.

Well, the best way to calm a man is to praise him, right? Kiba waited expectantly as Shino opened his mouth to save the day.

"Naruto, your Sasuke is so sexy,"

55 guards were badly wounded when trying to stop the brawl.

* * *

"I am ashamed and appalled that an emperor would even behave in such a way," Minato addressed his son later that night.

"They were talking about my wife in inappropriate ways! And now thanks to Neji and Gaara, more people are getting braver in admitting the fact that they too, have sexual thoughts about Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"They were just telling the truth, Naruto. Wasn't that the virtue that you cherish the most? Honesty," Minato admonished his son. Naruto huffed as he inflated back. His dad was on their side cause he thinks about Sasuke in appropriate ways too, demit!

"I can still be angry about it," Naruto retorted. He can't believe that the guys would even think about doing those things to Sasuke! Didn't he make it clear that no one was to approach Sasuke with impure ideas?!

"You are excused, think this through when you go to sleep tonight and apologize to those people that you put in the hospital tomorrow,"

* * *

Naruto stormed out of his dad's chambers to barge into his own chambers, where Sasuke had just finished taking his bath. Upon his emperor's entry, the young Uchiha covered his bare torso and sputtered. Naruto's eyes quickly took in the flushed expression of his queen.

Wow, just by looking at a naked Sasuke and immediately his anger was blown away. It's amazing how just Sasuke's mere presence is able to calm him down.

"Knock first dimwit!" Sasuke scolded.

"Why? This is my room too," Naruto approached Sasuke as the boy backed away to the wall. Clutching the towel barely hanging on those slim hips, Naruto tugged them gently, letting them fall on the floor.

_T__hat's right. He's mine. Let me be the only one to see this._

"Naru…," Naruto was eating him up with his eyes, and Sasuke's body responded in kind. Naruto traced the graceful column of Sasuke's neck with his nose, taking in the fresh scent of his body.

"Naruto…," his name on those sinful lips snapped him out of his daze, and he immediately released his wife.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me," Naruto stalked off to the bathroom and slammed the door. Sasuke was still dazed when he realized that Naruto had left him there.

Naruto couldn't even go through with the consummation of their marriage. Even his body repulsed his husband? Stalking to the wardrobe, Sasuke dressed lightly and ran out.

Naruto heard the door slam, felt anger bubbled in his chest. He just couldn't do it without saying he loved Sasuke! If they were to bonk like bunnies there way no way in hell that he was going to make it!

He just had to stay celibate for this month.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Naruto, like you could do it...hahahah. Actually, I've got up until chapter 8 written, but was unable to upload it cause of internet problems....It's solved now~! Here you are my beloved readers!! I love you all! Again, sorry about the story borderlining on darkness...


	7. Chapter 7

Challenge of our Comrade Circle

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his comrades.

* * *

Test 7: Kyuubi's involvement

"Aniki!" the distressed quality on Sasuke's voice reminded Itachi the pivotal role of a psychotic possessive older brother.

Someone is going to die.

He opened his bedroom window to Sasuke, and the boy hopped in. Sitting down on the bed, Sasuke pouted as he regarded his older brother. Itachi also made his way to the bed.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sasuke was hesitant to do this, but his brother was the only one he could think of.

But maybe he was being irrational. If he told Itachi his problem would his brother help him?

No.

His brother will most likely kill Naruto in his sleep. Should he go to his father perhaps?

Sh:t. His father was worse. That sadistic man would be glad to know Naruto has not touched his baby boy.

Knowing that jck$$, he would probably try to make it permanent.

F3ck, his family was the wrong choice to ask for advice! Maybe the circle..?

That isn't helping either!! Naruto will not hesitate to kill the circle if word comes out that Sasuke seeked their help.

He was trapped. No one to turn to…

Itachi watched his brother's face turned from confused, to angry, to hopeful and then to sad. Being the genius brother that he is, he knew exactly what anxiety issues are plaguing his baby brother.

"I will not kill Naruto in his sleep, I swear. Now tell me what's going on," Itachi sighed. Sasuke seems to cheer up at this promise turned back giving his attention to Itachi.

The door banged open to reveal Fugaku, looking bewildered.

A lock of hair was standing straight, pointing at Sasuke.

"My big daddy senses informs me that my baby boy is distressed and is within touching distance! Sasuke! Are you here because of that b$trd husband of yours?! Did he treat you wrong?!" Fugaku stormed to the boys only to make Itachi more pissed off.

"NO! Naruto was very gentle with me!" Sasuke defended his husband. He didn't like it that his family was so hostile towards Naruto.

"Then what is the matter?" Itachi coaxed. Sasuke pouted again, making his brother and father coo at the cute image and then stated his dilemma.

"Naruto doesn't think I'm sexy! Ita-nii, help make me more seductive!"

Itachi was going to kill Naruto.

Fugaku was going to kill Minato.

But first, some light incestual molestation…

* * *

Minato was surprised to see both Itachi and Fugaku bringing in Sasuke to the royal court. Naruto had woken up all cranky and pissed off, and obviously didn't get enough sleep. He was calling for Sasuke the whole time, and when he noticed that his wife was not within his reach, he threw a stronger tantrum.

"Sasuke, thank god! Naruto has been bitchy all morning. And why did you spent the night at the Uchiha residence?" Minato asked. Sasuke blushed and excused himself to go find Naruto. Itachi followed suit, leaving his father with his friend. Minato looked to Fugaku and saw that he was receiving the Uchiha death glare™

"Okay, so Sasuke being with you has something to do with my stupid son isn't it?"

"You guessed that right retard! What kind of dimwit would say that my Sasuke isn't sexy??!!"

Minato gasped once he heard the cause Sasuke's disappearance.

"The blasphemy! Has Naruto gone mad?!"

"I know! Right? I mean, come on, that face on that body just screams to be molested,"

"I second that motion,"

"Good. So go bash your son in the head and tell him that,"

* * *

"I am not eating until I see Sasuke,"

"Naruto, you are being very stubborn. Just eat the damn breakfast," Kushina scolded her son. Naruto was about to argue some more when Sasuke entered the dining hall. Naruto immediately rushed up to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Where have you been! I've looked everywhere!!" Naruto tackled hug his wife.

"I was with my family," Sasuke replied, patting Naruto's shoulder. Smiling to see Sasuke safe and sound, Naruto collapsed suddenly, making Sasuke catch him before he could feel the ground on his face.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried, alarmed. Kushina sighed and brought Naruto's breakfast to Sasuke.

"Here, feed him this. He didn't want to eat until he could see your face," Kushina left, taking Itachi with her. Itachi was about to oppose but seeing his brother like that changed his mind.

He could always terrorize them later.

"Why are you not eating?! You could have fallen ill!" Sasuke scolded, while pulling Naruto to rest against his chest.

"I can't eat because I was worried for you!" Naruto huffed back. Accepting Sasuke's spooning of food, he sighed in bliss as his body received the nutrients it needs.

Ahh~ such is the blessed life of a married man.

"You are so childish. You know very well I am capable of taking care of myself,"

"I know that! But I feel unrest when I can't see you. And I'm sorry if I offended you yesterday. I didn't mean to. I can't sleep, eat and think knowing that I've caused you to run away!" Naruto confessed. Sasuke blinked before blushing beet red.

Resolution strengthening, he knew that Naruto was possessive of him, and their friendship was high leveled, so Sasuke should be closer to making Naruto fall in love with him? He is willing to try.

"No, I was wrong too. I mean, I understand if you feel appalled touching me…and yesterday didn't count cause you were angry. It must have clouded your judgment," Sasuke turned his head the other way. Naruto blinked before exclaiming.

"WHAT??! WHO IN SEVEN HELLS WOULD NOT WANT TO TOUCH YOU?! THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!!" Naruto squawked. Sasuke flinched at the sheer volume of that shout.

"But yesterday…you didn't even kiss me,"

"I can't. It wouldn't be right for me. I already forced you to marry me, I am not about to force you to have physical relations with me as well. Sasuke, I really care for you…and I hate it when other people look at you, even if it was just to admire you," Naruto stated. Sasuke stopped spooning food to Naruto, contemplating the information.

_But you don't love me._

On the other hand:

Naruto did want to have sex with him~! Yay! Now all he had to do is make it hard for Naruto to resist him….

But yes, this can all be avoided if Sasuke just told Naruto that he wanted to be sexed up. Of course, the Uchiha logic is a very complicated thing to understand, but Sasuke was not the type to want to do something in a retarded kinda way without having his reasons.

Naruto did care for him, enough to not want to force him into situations he didn't want to be in.

God he loved the dobe so much.

"Oh, I thought you hated touching me. And you even went as far as to not want a threesome with me yesterday," Sasuke whined, pouting his full lips. Naruto gulped at the cute display.

_Sasuke is killing me! AARRGHH!! Don't seduce me unconsciously you bastard love!!_

"Wha..wha..why would I? Threesome means I have to share you with a douche, and I don't want that," Naruto replied.

The smile that Sasuke sent his way made everything right again.

* * *

That night, Sasuke fell asleep while waiting for Naruto to return from his duties. The young emperor trekked back to his room, exhausted, but eager.

His Sasuke was sleeping with him again. Heeeheeeeheee~ just a few steps away…

"Uzumaki," No gawd dem it! NO!

"What do you want you $$h0l3? I have a wife to snuggle to," Naruto hissed. Itachi has always made his life living hell ever since that needle incident.

"I am just here to make sure that you do not take my brother for granted," Itachi drawled, while getting in Naruto's way when the boy tried to side stepped him.

"I got it already! We settled this!"

"Just making sure,"

"Now you're sure! Just get the hell away so I can join Sasuke!" finally letting Naruto through, Itachi watched as the boy hissed and tried to scratch him before going into the room.

Itachi smirked. Gawd he loved his challenge.

* * *

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and gathered his love close. The young Uchiha opened his eyes to make sure what was going on before smiling faintly back at Naruto.

"You took so long," Sasuke mumbled. He was pulled on a muscled chest and immediately clutched Naruto's waist.

"Sorry, Kakashi was driving me insane. Go back to sleep," Naruto lulled Sasuke back to sleep. The Uchiha mewled as Naruto rubbed his back in an attempt to doze him back to unconsciousness.

A few moments later, the couple were wrapped in each other and slumbered until…

"Did you just grab my manbits?"

* * *

It was already half way into the month since they started their challenge, with Naruto and Sasuke falling into a comfortable routine. Naruto recently had an eureka moment where he suddenly realized that even though he was not allowed to say the words, he can at least, show them to Sasuke.

So the past two weeks, Naruto had been very nice to Sasuke, and showering him with gifts, care and attention. And the occasional sexual harassment. Well, Naruto can't say that he didn't enjoy those fleeting moments of junk grabbing, and Sasuke was just too tired to stop Naruto.

But apart from that, Sasuke was very encouraged by Naruto's behavior, and swore to himself that he will not give up on their marriage. The gods, deeming that there was no drama going to happen anytime soon, took it upon themselves to cause ruckus so that they can have their entertainment.

* * *

"I think, Naruto should take a second queen," the gods said one night, while the royal family and the Uchiha's were having dinner together.

Sputters and spilled wine filled the air as Naruto choked on his steak.

Sasuke looked murderous but calmed himself. If he acted rashly then they might make good on their word about taking Naruto's soul.

"I mean, he needs an heir, right?" the gods coyly suggested, hoping that the family would see the logic and take the bait.

With an addition of a second female wife, the gods could easily manipulate the female into being their actress and pay her handsomely for the service.

Awesome.

Unfortunately, they underestimate the protective properties of those surrounding Sasuke.

Namely, his family.

"That is utter crp," Fugaku huffed. The gods looked offended for being addressed that way, before they laughed at the human's gall to mock them. This generation is sure something else.

"Pray, tell human. You do not think so?"

"Just having Sasuke is enough. He doesn't need an heir. Stop saying sh:t," Fugaku retorted.

"Fugaku! Not in front of the table," Mikoto admonished her husband. Turning her head to the gods she also added.

"But he's right. You should stop saying weird sh:t,"

"Wow, ever since Naruto came back with Sasuke's soul you have been bolder," the gods replied.

"Minato Namikaze, do you not wish to have a grandchild?" they tried a different angle.

"Heck yeah I do. But Fu's right. Sasuke is enough. And it really depends on Naruto and Sasuke whether they want to have a child or not,"

The battle was lost as both families assured Sasuke that they were okay with him not able to give the kingdom an heir.

The next emperor could always be adopted into the family anyway.

The gods need another leeway.

* * *

"Oh, come on Kyuu, you know you want to," the gods goaded the demon. Kyuubi flicked his tail in annoyance. He was just fine being in the forest now why the hell would he want to meddle into some marriage drama?

"We will release you from this land and you could go travel?" Kyuubi snapped his head at that.

"Hn. You think that would be enough to appease me? Don't think I don't know you have already thought of releasing this dynasty from the petty system of sacrificing for the emperor since the third's generation," Kyuubi growled.

"Okay, we admit it. But you get to annoy the hell out of Naruto and Sasuke," Kyuubi stopped in his tracks. True, he always wanted to tease those two. Seeing Itachi do it makes him want to do it too.

"And you can have any terms you want. All you have to do is to get Naruto to take you into the castle for the remaining 2 weeks,"

"Plus, you get to sleep with Sasuke,"

Now, THAT sounds very tempting.

* * *

I wanted to get these chapters up before next week, cause I'll be doing sheep surgery all week! And that means I'll be away for a while T__T Thank to all those that reviewed.

Ookami-Papillon: Gosh, I can't believe I wrote that chappie, and by the time Sasuke died I was very depressed...o I immediately wrote the next one! Fugaku just likes to pretend that he' manly, don't you think. And I think its justifiable that he became very overprotective of Sasuke after seeing him die once. Yeah, Sasuke plushie had it coming anyway, I mean, why else would Naruto go through all the trouble of tricking Sasuke to sleep with him? Dry humping and snuggling!

Ichigo123663: Thank you! I hope you like it so far!

harborseal54: Thank you very much for your kind review! It is a tad sad at the beginning right? But I made it better (I hope). Oh, wow...I never imagined someone waking up in the morning eager to read my stories! It's like waiting for the next installment of your fave manga chapter right? Thank you so much! You really made my day. Gaara's comment was a blast to write. Naturally, Naruto would be pissed off, but if it was me in there, I'll be like "oh, yeah..that would be awesome," don't you agree? Shikamaru's hug was a mild thing, but with much damage...haha. I totally agree about the dark and light, once Naruto was being a bastard and when he treats Sasuke nicer the next time, it's more fluffy. I love your reviews and I'll post until chapter 8 for you sweetie!

Iamjusthappytobealive: I know right? Naruto must have this side to him. It makes him sooo hawt. Manipulative, conniving cute Naruto, so in love with Sasuke that he would do anything to get him! Itachi might find someone to molest, and I normally pair him up with Sai, but maybe with Kyuubi this time? And the gods? They have to get some entertainment right? And this is way more entertaining than plagues and stuff.

moopad: Oh yeah, plushie Sasuke is too cute! I wish I had one where I could change his clothes and such...drool. I love writing Itachi like this. He's perfect for the badass brother that protects his baby bro Sasuke! He sounds sexy threathening people bodily harm!

.: Thank you very much for your praise! Naruto can not keep his hands off cute Sasuke...and soon he's not gonna be able to stay celibate like he promised...hahaha. A man can only take so much right?

Azh Hikari: thank you! After this, there will also be sneaky and devious Sasuke! The plot twist came to me at night, so I immediately woke up, opened word and typed it! Thanks for telling me you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

Challenge of our Comrade Circle

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his comrades.

* * *

Test 8: Sasuke the queen

Naruto was in his study after sending Sasuke to the chambers for his rest. The weird discussion about an heir never entered his mind before, but he can't say that he didn't want one.

Kids were always his weakness, and the further he thought about it, the more he wanted an heir to share his knowledge and love with.

But the only heir he wanted was with Sasuke, so all he had to do was either score a deal with the gods, or a demon to grant Sasuke with the ability of bearing children.

Or a magical mixer where they could blend their hair; or blood together and produce a child.

The mixer sounds pretty amazing. He should try to score one of those. The problem is…where to get a demon? The gods were pretty much a lost cause since they wanted him to marry someone else. He knew that they had something up their sleeve. He's not going to fall for it, no sir.

"Naruto,"

"Gaaah~!! You scared me you sneaky s0n0fbech," Naruto yelled. Kyuubi grinned as he greeted the young emperor in his human form.

"Told you not to do that Kyuubi!" Naruto whined. The truth is, the circle was very much aware of Kyuubi's existence, and had been playing with him since they were kids. Kyuubi would sometimes indulge them, and sometimes not, depending on his mood.

And like many others, the fox had taken a liking to young Sasuke, seeing that his face resembles the first Uchiha that intrigued him. And young Sasuke was just like his ancestor, treating Kyuubi like another human being. The others were wary of him at first, but after seeing the young Uchiha playing with him like a kitten, they followed suit.

"I have a proposition for you, young emperor,"

"Huh?"

"If you take me as your second queen for 2 weeks, I will grant whatever wish that you may have," Kyuubi finished.

"WAIT A MINUTE~ this is oddly familiar…did the gods put you up to this?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed and rolled his shoulders.

"They told me if I'd do it they would release me from the land, and that I can travel,"

"Wow, they really know how to persuade a demon,"

"And that I get to sleep with Sasuke,"

"WHAT??!! I knew it! You have always had the perverted look on when you are watching him!"

"I meant sleep sleep you idiot," Kyuubi huffed.

"Like I am going to agree to this. This just benefits you," Naruto reasoned.

"If you do this, I'll make sure that Konoha will survive without life sacrifice," Naruto halted upon hearing this. This has always been a dream to him! Without that stupid rule, no one has to give their life away just so one king will pledge his allegiance to the dynasty.

"That is a low blow Kyuubi. You know I always wanted that," Naruto growled lightly. Kyuubi chuckled, amused seeing Naruto's annoyed face.

"And..you can have one more wish," it took Naruto 2 seconds to reply.

"A magical mixer so that I could blend me and Sasuke's hair to give us kids?"

"HUH?"

"A magical mixer, give me and Sasuke kids," Naruto urged. Kyuubi sweatdropped.

"You want kids with Sasuke?"

"Heck yeah I do. Can you just imagine the combination? Black eyes, tan skin, blond hair? That would be awesome,"

"Okay, if you want that, I can give it to you,"

"The kids have to behave like normal kids though. Exactly. Down to the lifespan and urges,"

"Yes, yes, like normal kids,"

"So, what do I have to do? Just take you as a second queen? Can I tell Sasuke about our deal? Cause it's bad enough I can't say that I love him, I'm not going to go and make it worse by not telling him this set up,"

"All you have to do is announce to your family and friends that I will be here as a second queen. In fact don't say queen, say consort, it sounds less gay,"

"Right,"

"You can give whatever reason you want to give, heck, I don't even care if you tell them it's because you want an heir, but the main point is I have to be the second queen,"

"Okay, so far so good,"

"And I get to sleep with Sasuke. Every night. Unless I say so,"

"OKAY….(.*)!!" muttered Naruto angrily. "Is that all you dumb fox?"

"Yeah, that's it," Kyuubi huffed. "And don't try to have intercourse with me cause your ugly face makes me want to puke,"

"You wish! Like I would want to! And you better not try anything funny with Sasuke or I'll have a new carpet for rubbing my feet!"

"What if Sasuke wants to?"

"You wish $$h0l3!!"

* * *

"So that's how it is Sasuke," Naruto breathed out the conditions to Sasuke, whom up until now, was listening very intently. He considered the deal with Kyuubi and was pleased about giving them an heir, he secretly was trying to get Tsunade create some potion so that he could carry a child. Now it's all settled.

It flattered him that Naruto would want to have a child with him, though it could be most due to genetic reasons. The Uchiha trait is very desirable to have in an offspring.

"If you don't want to g through this, just say the word and I won't do it," Naruto informed. Sasuke smiled and shook his head.

"No, you can do it, I know how much you wanted to get rid of that rule," Naruto smiled back. He was really happy that Sasuke was thinking about his wants and needs, but he made a promise that Sasuke's happiness before his…so he was going to do so.

"Really? Thank you sooo much. Sorry about the sleeping bit though. He was adamant to have it,"

"It's alright, a small price to pay for a greater good right?"

"It'll just be 2 weeks,"

"I know,"

"I'm glad it's you, Sasuke. If it was any other person in your place, I don't think they would have agreed,"

"I doubt it," Sasuke smirked and turned around to take his bath. "And Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your grubby paws away from my Uchiha jewels,"

* * *

"Don't worry dad, I'll explain in a sec ok?" Naruto urged his dad to sit down. His parents, Sasuke's parents and Itachi were already gathered inside the study, and they are just waiting for the circle to arrive. Itachi was conversing with Kyuubi quietly in the corner, their whispers making Naruto curious. Sasuke came in and greeted his parents and in laws, and was glomped by Kyuubi while simultaneously being flicked in the forehead by Itachi.

"You ready?" Sasuke approached Naruto, and his husband smiled back. Together, they stood in front, giving each other courage.

The circle arrived and made their way into the room.

"I need a hug pwease?" Shikamaru mumbled, lazy. At first it was bothersome, but he came to enjoy these hugs from Sasuke. Sasuke came to him after the first fiasco and said that he could always come to him for support, since Shikamaru was not the type to say anything about his troubles.

Shikamaru is very pleased by that confession and sees Sasuke in a different light.

Sasuke hugged back before Naruto kicked Shikamaru to his seat. Naruto was never fond of that greeting. But it was not as creepy as Shino's greeting.

"Naruto, your body is so sexy," Shino stated monotonously before nodding to Sasuke. Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance before glaring at Shino's back.

That man always say Naruto was sexy, and it irate the hell out of Sasuke. Naruto shivered a bit before gaining his composure. Damn Shino is creepy. The circle greeted Kyuubi and asked him why he was here. Kyuubi just smirked and pointed to Naruto.

After everyone has taken their seats, Naruto coughed to get their attention.

"Dear family and friends, we have gathered you here to announce that I will be taking Kyuubi as my consort,"

Immediately there were cries of fury.

"Naruto! What is the meaning of this??!"

"You better not make my brother sad you imbecile!"

"Sasuke! Are you forced to go along with this madness?!"

"Naruto, you like Kyuubi?"

"Everyone please! Just listen to Naruto!" Sasuke shouted over the voices. Naruto smiled before affectionately thanking his wife.

"There is a very good reason for me to do so. By doing this, the gods will release Kyuubi from the land and he will be free to do as he please. Plus, he gets to sleep with Sasuke for 2 weeks. As for me, Kyuubi has agreed to release Konoha from the sacrifice ritual,"

"That does sound pretty good," Minato commented first. But what was the gods want to achieve by doing so?

"Huh! But at the cost of Sasuke's happiness?! I don't think so. Come on Sasuke, lets go," Fugaku stood and was about to reach for Sasuke before the young man latched onto Naruto. Naruto immediately encircled Sasuke's waist and bared his fangs.

"Father, please. Naruto informed me of this matter before hand and I agreed to it," Sasuke stated confidently.

"Besides, he has to be here with me. I want to sleep with him remember?" Kyuubi huffed in annoyance.

"What is it to you demon?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so adamant to do this?" Fugaku huffed.

"Excuse me? Is that a question? It's clearly because I want to be free to do as I please. I'd like to see the world thank you very much. And who knows, during my stay maybe I could persuade Sasuke to leave Naruto for me," Kyuubi teased.

"Kyuubi, stop it," Naruto warned. Sasuke blushed at Kyuubi's words. This is so messed up! Kyuubi is Naruto's consort but he wants Sasuke?

"Plus, who wouldn't want to sleep with Sasuke,right? Come one Gaara, what do you think of my reasoning?" Kyuubi asked.

"I think a threesome is recommended, however a foursome is highly appreciated," Gaara stated. Kyuubi sweatdropped while several heads had stress pocks (Itachi and Fugaku, Minato nodded in agreement)

"I meant, as in sleep sleep, not sex sleep," Kyuubi muttered "but I'll consider your offer,". Gaara looked as if he didn't care. The parents were left agape by Gaara's sudden declaration. The Sabaku clan had this kinky side to them?

"AHEM! Threesomes aside, I hope that this is cleared out and if you have any questions please state so," Naruto looked to the floor enquiries.

Kiba put up his hands.

"Yes Kiba?"

"So, that threesome or possible foursome, is that gonna happen? Cause is it's a foursome, you guys will have to find someone else right?"

"NO! There isn't going to be a threesome! OR A foursome! No one is getting Sasuke! Okay?!" Naruto growled. "Another question? Yes, Kiba (*. ),"

"That would be b3stility right? Cause Kyuubi's a fox,"

"Can we not have this conversation?! It's not gonna happen!" Naruto exclaimed. "If there is nothing else, thank you everyone,"

* * *

Sasuke led his parents to the gate, and was hugged by Mikoto.

"I think it's very kind of you to do this for Naruto,"

"Thank you okaa-san. I am glad I could be of service to the emperor," Sasuke smiled. Fugaku and Itachi studied Sasuke's face and decided that their boy really is okay with it.

"You know you are always welcomed back home if something goes wrong," Fugaku rubbed the boy's head and Sasuke beamed.

"I know dad!"

Itachi hugged Sasuke after his mother was done.

"Stay strong little brother, Kyuubi assured me that there is more than meets the eye," Itachi whispered. Sasuke nodded and smiled back.

"I'll be fine aniki," the Uchihas left Sasuke to return to his room, where both Naruto and Kyuubi were waiting.

* * *

"I want to sleep on Sasuke's left!"

"You can't! That is his best side and he likes to turn that way!"

"That's why I want it!!"

"Well you can't have it! Sasuke would want to sleep looking at me! Who the hell wants to see your ugly mug!"

"You know what?" Kyuubi transformed into chibi fox mode and cuddled on top of the Uchiha. Sasuke had given up trying to make them bury the hatchet. Upon Kyuubi's cute coo-ing and cuddling, Sasuke absently reached out to stroke the fox's soft fur.

"Hmph, now no matter where he turns, I'll always be on him," purred the blissful fox. Naruto seethed before heavily dropping onto the bed. Reaching out for Sasuke, Naruto took the man and tucked his head into the crook of his neck. Sasuke smirked and latched one arm around Naruto's waist.

"You are so childish,"

"Am not. I don't like sharing you," Naruto muttered angrily. Sasuke chuckled and closed his eyes. Naruto glared at the fox, which was busy cuddling into Sasuke's neck to notice, before blowing out the candles.

Darkness enveloped the room as the 3 occupants fall into deep slumber.

* * *

"Kyuubi you $$h0l3, that's my hand your licking!! Did you just try to lick Sasuke's nipple?!!" whispered an angry emperor while tugging at soft fur.

"What the hell is your hand doing there moron?! Are you discreetly trying to molest him?!" an angry fox whispered back.

Well, at least one of them fell into deep sleep.

* * *

There it is! Chapter 8! Now chapter 9 depends on whether they let me off easy after the surgeries, I'm sure I'll be able to update pretty soon though.

harborseal54: Wow, thank you very much for your encouragement! I love it! I know, but I think a hug fits Shikamaru well, no? He's so lazy, I could just imagine him slumping on Sasuke for a hug. About that threesome with Sasuke, me neither! I am a hopeless romantic, I think Sasuke should be smexing Naruto ONLY. And vice versa....I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's preparation for a turning point of the story! This is for you..:)


	9. Chapter 9

Challenge of our Comrade Circle

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his comrades.

* * *

Test 9: The drama begins

"Sasuke~ play with me," Kyuubi chose to stay in his fox form, seeing that Sasuke was more vulnerable to his cuteness. Sasuke smirked before throwing the ball, making Kyuubi catch it. Naruto seethed from the window of the royal study. Kakashi (that hell sent minion) was making sure the only breaks he had was during lunch time, so he was forced to watch Kyuubi accompany his queen.

The land was more prosperous than ever, people were bringing in gifts and livestock everyday, as thanks to the emperor and his queen.

The story of the brave and pure queen, whom sacrifice himself out of love to the emperor, the love so strong that the lands rejected it and solely survived on the feeling itself. And the brave young emperor, whom loved his queen so much that he, travelled the lands far and wide in order to ask the gods to bring him back.

Naruto clicked his tongue, annoyed that people were seeing Sasuke as a different person after he was taken as queen. Before this, they all acknowledged him as the aloof beauty, cold and untouchable.

But now, with these 'so-called' emotions that Sasuke apparently have for him, it makes him more human.

And desirable. And approachable.

Damn the public for worshipping his wife like some goddess! And damn some of them who had the gall to be touchy feely with Sasuke! And he had to be stuck here doing emperor duties??! While the stupid fox played with Sasuke everyday?!

But…speaking of duties…

* * *

"Sasuke, would you like to take a look at the kingdom and greet the people with me?" Naruto appeared behind Sasuke, making the young man gasp in surprise.

"Naruto! You surprised me!" Sasuke stated breathless. His flushed face made Naruto lick his lips, appreciating the natural beauty of his queen.

"I was thinking of taking a stroll with you, and see how the people are doing," Naruto extended his hands, and Sasuke took it.

"We shall inform Kakashi and then….why is your shirt unbuttoned?" Naruto only noticed the dishevelled state of Sasuke when the boy fully stood.

"Oh? This has to be Kyuubi's doing. He was pouncing on me all the time,"

_Must not get angry _(*o\ /o)_!!_

"And kept pawing at my chest,"

_I will keep my cool (*o\ /o)__!!_

"Not to mention licking my face,"

_So close to skinning pervert fox (*o\ /o)__!!_

"Especially my lips. Where is Kyuubi anyway?"

_That's it! He dared t kiss my Sasuke?! I will sick Akamaru on his horny $$_ (*o\ /o)!

"Let's just leave him. He is probably asleep," Naruto tugged the slender arm and Sasuke smiled back.

Kyuubi watched at Naruto and Sasuke exited the main gate before following them on the rooftops. He knew that he should be tagging along and mess up their date, but Naruto had been stressful lately, and like it or not, he always thought of Naruto as his kit.

Sasuke was like his kit too, but a more molestable one.

He watched as the people greeted the royal couple and vendors offering them their goods. A weave basket was thrusted to Sasuke, and the young man smiled in gratitude. Goods ranging from apples to bread, to combs and tomatoes were showered whenever the couple stopped to ask how the people were doing. And even though the vendors insisted that everything was free of charge, Naruto insisted that they take the money. And when they didn't want to, he gave them to the children, whom beamed happily and said thanks. Sasuke also gave the children candy that he managed to smuggle out with him, making the children latching onto him.

"Thank you miss. You are very pretty," said a boy of 5 years old. Sasuke smirked before picking him up.

"You shouldn't call me pretty. I'm a boy," Sasuke chuckled as the boy tilted his head, confused.

"Nuh uh! You're very pretty! All the other kids say so!" the boy insisted on his words.

"Then, thank you for those kind words. Take this candy and share them with your friends," Sasuke gave a handful of candy to the boy, who sped to his group of friends. When the candy was divided equally, only one was left with the boy and one more of his friend devoid of candy. The boy looked between him and his friend before grinning and giving it to the other boy.

"It's okay! You can have it! I don't need it," the other boy accepted it and smiled back, eagerly tearing the wrapping. The boy licked his lips when seeing his friends eating that delicious candy but remained quiet.

Sasuke, whom was watching from his spot, reached inside his pocket to see if he had one left but was disappointed to find that he was out. He was about to ask Naruto for some money to buy more when a warm hand latched around his waist and brought him forward towards the young boy.

Turning his head towards Naruto, Sasuke noticed that Naruto had a sack with him, that wasn't there in the first place.

"Here you go, now you can eat as much candy as you want," Naruto gave the candy to the boy, whom squawked when a heavy sack was dumped onto him. The weight brought him down to the floor, as the sack spilled its contents, revealing countless candies, of all shapes and size.

"Thank you your majesty!!" the boy exclaimed while sharing the candy with his friends, and even calling other kids who were watching. Naruto chuckled and turned to witness Sasuke staring at him intently. Staring back, Sasuke blushed as Naruto blue eyes sparkled while watching his onyx ones.

"When did you get that candy?" Sasuke asked, turning his head to break the eye contact.

"When you started talking with him, I was watching the whole time," Naruto answered. Tightening his grip on Sasuke's waist, they waved goodbye to the kids and made a slight detour to a place Sasuke knew so well.

"Naruto?"

"Let's just watch the sunset for a while," Naruto urged and Sasuke obliged the young man. The day had been great for Sasuke. He had seen the mature side of Naruto, as well as the loving side that he has towards the people. Naruto was the perfect choice for emperor.

"If you would have died that day," Naruto's sudden chatter snapped Sasuke out of his daydreaming.

"If you would have died, I wouldn't be this happy to rule the dynasty," Naruto admitted while staring out from the clearing in the forest that the circle liked to play when they were kids.

It was here that Naruto first claimed that he liked Sakura.

It was here that Sakura said she liked Sasuke.

It was here that Sasuke scoffed at Sakura's confession.

It was here that Naruto declared Sasuke his rival, and a few months later, his best friend.

"Naruto…," Sasuke breathed out as he watched Naruto dig in his pockets for something.

"I'd like you to have this, and accept this as my vow for you," Naruto pulled out the plain ring that Sasuke laid eyes years ago, the plain band with a diamond so bright, it creates rainbow reflections. Sasuke immediately recognize that ring as the one he liked out of all the other expensive ones.

"But our wedding ring…," Sasuke looked at the elaborate wedding ring he was to wear as a symbol for their union. In truth it was an ugly thing, too many diamonds.

"That ring just reminded me I forced you into this, so I get to keep you to myself. I hope with this ring, you would allow yourself to accept me willingly, as I have already accepted you years ago," held out his hand and waited for Sasuke to accept.

Sasuke gave his hand and Naruto slipped the simple ring on his middle finger, kissing it when he was done.

"Naruto…I...," Sasuke's heart beat faster as he contemplated on confessing his feelings. Naruto sensed this and immediately changed the topic.

"I think we should get back," Naruto suddenly said, turning his head the other way. He knew Sasuke was surely hurt, with Naruto was doing the right things, but never say the words he wanted to hear.

Sasuke smiled forcefully, and agreed.

* * *

They made their way back to the castle, each in their own thoughts. Sasuke was ecstatic that Naruto had remembered and bought the ring he liked, but was sorrowed when he realized that Naruto must have noticed he was about to say the words but interrupted anyway.

Naruto must have not wanted to hear it. Because he can't say it back.

Because he doesn't feel the same.

Did Sasuke misinterpret all of Naruto's signals during the past weeks? It would be the case. They were cutting across the forest when Sasuke heard a whine not far from his position.

"Naruto! You hear that?"

"Hear wha..?" at the exact same time, the whine became more apparent.

"Someone is in trouble!" Sasuke sped towards the voice leaving Naruto behind.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto chased after his wife, afraid that it might be a trap. The people may love them, but there are always bounty hunters out to get them. He saw Sasuke's silhouette crouching.

"Are you hurt?!" Naruto babied after his wife, running his hands everywhere to feel for a wound.

"No, but he is," Sasuke turned so that Naruto could see who he was talking about. Cradled in his arms was a lone black baby jaguar, paws bleeding.

"It's a baby jaguar! What is it doing here?! Where are the parents?" Naruto looked around to try finding big jaguars.

" I don't think he has one anymore. See here? On the snout. There's blood on them," Sasuke pouted to the baby's snout.

"And~?"

"It means that it tried nudging something bloodied and got the blood there. It is highly likely that the parents are dead and it ran away,"

"What if it was just eating?"

"It's too young to eat meat. I think it relies on milk for a diet," Sasuke stroked the baby's fur to calm it down.

"Let's take it back to the castle. Iruka would know what to do," Naruto guided Sasuke by the waist back to the castle. While Sasuke was busy making small talk with the jaguar, Naruto couldn't help but feel jealous.

It was bad enough that Kyuubi is trying to get Sasuke, NOW, Naruto had to share his attention with a baby jaguar too?!

Glaring at the innocent animal, Naruto was surprised when the baby jaguar turned to stare at him, glaring at him and then blowing a raspberry.

_Di__d that jaguar just showed me tongue?!_

The jaguar then proceeded to discreetly look back at Sasuke before turning back to Naruto. It brought its paws to Sasuke's arm to steady itself.

The other paw, underneath its body trapped between its body and Sasuke's (thus was shielded from Sasuke's view) made a fist but left its middle finger protruding...

"I'll kill you, you stupid jaguar!!" Naruto shouted before lunging at the jaguar. Sasuke was caught by surprise at the sudden burst, barely evaded the oncoming attack.

"Naruto! What is the matter with you?!" Sasuke scolded his husband. The jaguar had shifted his position, hiding his head into Sasuke's chest and whined. "Now look what you did, you scared him!"

"Sasuke! That jaguar just flipped me off!"

"That is stupid Naruto. Jaguars can't flip you off," Sasuke chuckled, while stroking Naruto's head.

"But..but," Naruto began. However, the feeling of Sasuke's hand on his head was lulling him into comfort, making him purr.

"Let's take him to Iruka okay? Then let's have some dinner,"

"You'll feed me?"

"Dobe, you're too old for that,"

"Feed me~" Naruto whined and showed his greatest weapon: the Uzumaki goo goo eyes.

"Okay, you usuratonkachi," smiling, Sasuke made his way to Iruka, unaware that Naruto was having an eye battle with the jaguar.

_Hah! I win you overgrown furball!_

The jaguar bared its teeth to show that it wasn't happy.

* * *

Dinner turned out to be a pleasing matter, as Minato teased Sasuke and Naruto for their arrangement.

"You're just jealous cause Sasuke's feeding me and you're stuck with mom," Naruto teased back.

"And what's wrong with that?!" Kushina hollered from her side.

"NO, ma'm,"

"You're as beautiful as the rose…,"

"Shut it Minato,"

"Yes ma'm,"

Sasuke smirked seeing his husband AND father in law got told off by his mother in law.

* * *

"I was waiting forever~" Kyuubi glomped poor Sasuke as the young man entered his chambers.

"Where were you Kyuu?" Naruto asked. Sure they are kinda like rivals, but Naruto was worried when Kyuubi didn't show up.

"I was tired so I had a nap," Kyuubi huffed from his perch on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm going to change before going to bed," Sasuke announced and dropped Kyuubi gently on the mattress. Kyuubi's ears perked up at this, as did Naruto's, and they looked at each other momentarily before reaching a truce. Sasuke went behind the drapes to change, and Naruto and Kyuubi both crept up to the unsuspecting Uchiha.

Lifting the drapes a tiny fraction, Naruto and Kyuubi was greeted by the sight of Sasuke's feet, then his calves, his thighs and then, the main prize.

Uchiha $$.

Ahh~ such a glorious $$....

Sasuke left the changing room to see both Naruto and Kyuubi dazed and pale. If he would have looked into the waste basket, he would have seen bloodied tissues.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke approached his husband to stroke the man's cheek and feeling his forehead. Smiling meekly, Naruto nodded. Suddenly, Kyuubi stood still, ears erect. Sniffing the air, he darted out the window and disappeared into the dark. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before shrugging.

"You should change your clothes," Sasuke started to stand only to be pulled back by Naruto.

"I'll just sleep in it," Naruto shrugged.

"It's not going to be comfortable,"

"But I'm too tired to get up," Naruto whined, and then scratched his body, waiting for Sasuke take the bait.

"It's alright, I'll change you," Sasuke admitted softly, turning his body to take off Naruto's clothes. Unbuttoning the shirt, Sasuke's breath hitched as he witnessed Naruto's bare chest.

Naruto stared intently as Sasuke traced his hand across Naruto's broad chest, stopping at the hem of his pants. Popping the buttons, he would have pulled the garment off if Naruto hadn't tugged at his wrists suddenly to bring him to the mattress. Rolling, Naruto pinned Sasuke beneath him, making Sasuke gasp as Naruto's heated body pressed intimately with his.

"Naruto," Sasuke moaned as Naruto accidentally rocked his hips on his.

Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke's, outlining Sasuke's jaw with his index finger before placing it lightly on Sasuke's lips. His queen parted them to let out warm puffs of breath. The finger then flattened out to cup his cheek.

The other hand trailed Sasuke's chest, brushing his pert nipple, up to his neck before settling behind Sasuke's neck, gripping slightly at the nape.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes sparkled with lust, with a hint of possessiveness and the unmistakable splash of love.

So why can't he say it? Naruto lowered his lips stopping shortly from kissing the raven.

_It__'s up to you now, Sasuke._

Sasuke looked from Naruto's lips to his eyes. It's up to him now. He had to accept the fact that Naruto wasn't falling in love with him anytime soon and this was just to fulfil his physical needs.

But it hurts so much! His heart can't take the fact that Naruto doesn't love him.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke turned his head away from the tantalizing sight of Naruto's lips. The move made Naruto growl and his hold on the Uchiha's neck prevented the teen to fully turn away. He was at his limit dem it!

"You will not indulge me?" Naruto husked out, thrilled that the Uchiha shivered in response.

"Stop this, Naruto. This isn't right,"

"Is it because you have someone else in your mind?" Naruto growled, thinking that might be it. Even if Naruto didn't say that he loved him, but if Sasuke loves him back he would have kissed him anyway.

"No,"

"Who is it?" Sasuke cursed as Naruto pressed the matter forward. Dem he should have just kissed Naruto!

"…Gaara," might as well stick with the original.

"Too bad. You're mine," Naruto didn't wait for any response before turning Sasuke's head to face him and kissing him forcefully. Sasuke gasped at being treated that way, and squirmed to show his displeasure. His retaliation was answered with a hand prying open his jaw to slip in Naruto's slicked tongue.

Sasuke considered biting the offensive appendage when Naruto's hand on his neck trailed down to pinch on his nipples.

"Ah~!"

Okaaay~ Sasuke was seriously too turned on to resist right now. Damn Naruto and his hands!

"Just be mine," Naruto whispered against pliant lips, the hand on Sasuke's jaw made his way to the boy's pants.

* * *

Kyuubi strode into the main hallway only to stop at seeing the hateful sight before him.

A baby jaguar was coming his way. The baby jaguar seemed to notice him, ran cute baby steps and rolled in front of him pawing the air. Anyone would have awed at the cute sight. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and sighed, pinching his nose.

Not another competitor~! (*o\ /o)

"Stop it. It's nauseating," Kyuubi scolded. The jaguar halted before sitting upright. It then proceeded to look around before doing what he did to Naruto.

Flipping the bird at Kyuubi, it open its cute jaw and muttered "F3ck you, like I wanted to do this,"

* * *

Here you go! Next chapter!! Sorry for the wait!! Love you guys lots!!


	10. Chapter 10

Challenge of our Comrade Circle

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his comrades.

* * *

Test 10: That pesky jaguar

The door to Naruto's chamber was shut forcefully after Naruto exited the room.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, banging his hand against the door. Sasuke was already asleep inside, tired after their confrontation.

"_Naruto! No!" Sasuke struggled after feeling Naruto's hand on his pants, tugging urgently. Naruto growled and renewed his determination. He was far too angry to listen to Sasuke now. Sasuke sensed that whatever activity Naruto had in mind will be done out of spite. And he'll be damned if his virginity was going that way._

"_Naruto!" with his last strength, Sasuke pushed against Naruto's chest. His pants were at his thighs now, halfway through. But still Naruto wouldn't budge. Slumping, Sasuke gave up all hopes in getting through to Naruto._

_In a way he won (hahaha~!), Naruto broke his promise of not sexing him up when he didn't know of Sasuke's feelings. He knew Naruto was weak!_

_But this outcome was not what he had in mind. Their first night together was not supposed to be in mid fight, when Sasuke had just mentioned someone else's name! Damn! He was so frustrated!!_

_Unbeknownst to Sasuke, a lone tear slipped from his black orb, trailing his pinkish cheek. Naruto suddenly realized that Sasuke was not moving anymore, looked up from his stripping of his wife and gasped._

_His Sasuke was crying! Immediately Naruto pulled back Sasuke's pants to his slim hips and cradled Sasuke's face in his hands._

"_Sasuke! Sasuke..please don't cry! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! And when you said Gaara's name I lost it!" Naruto was stroking his queen's cheeks lovingly, regretting his actions. Kissing Sasuke's lips gently, he was glad that Sasuke responded back just as eager as he was._

"_Naruto~" Sasuke was chanting over and over. Pressing his body closer to his wife, Naruto kissed everywhere, eyes, nose, cheeks, licking up the tear stains._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto whispered, finally burying his head into Sasuke's neck to calm himself down. He was still aroused from just now, but just the thought of making Sasuke cry cooled it down instantly._

"_Go to sleep, my beautiful wife," Naruto whispered to Sasuke and stroked his hair, making Sasuke sleepy. A few minutes later, even breathing was heard. Naruto covered Sasuke with the covers and slipped out.

* * *

_

He can't believe he lost control like that! He was about to force himself on his only love! Thank the heavens (not thanking god here, those evil bored idiots) he stopped in time. He knew that Sasuke had forgiven him, but still he felt guilty.

If Itachi knew what happened tonight…he can kiss his Uzumaki manbits goodbye!

Sasuke still liked Gaara. Right now, who is the closest to Sasuke's heart? Him or that perverted redhead? He had to know. Maybe Sasuke was just physically attracted to the Sabaku heir, seeming that all they do when they meet each other was nod and grunt.

"I'll prove myself! I'm more handsome than Gaara anyway," but how? Naruto made his way to the hallways, calming himself before going back to sleep.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto approached the two creatures crouching on the floor. Kyuubi's fur was bristling, signalling that he was agitated. The baby jaguar looked calm.

Naruto knew that something was wrong. He went to sit next to Kyuubi and stroked the fur to calm the fox demon down.

"What's going on?" Naruto eyed the baby jaguar suspiciously. He never trusted that animal ever since it gave him the bird.

The baby jaguar cooed and tilted its cute furry head. Kyuubi's fur started to bristle once again, and Naruto glared at the small thing.

"You can stop that, I won't get taken in by your cute pretence," Naruto huffed in annoyance. Kyuubi huffed back.

The baby jaguar stopped cooing and let out a smirk.

The Uchiha smirk.

"Did you just gave me a trademark Uchiha smirk??!" Naruto hollered. The hallway was deserted so no one was out.

"Why Naruto, I would never have known that you are suspicious of small, innocent, baby animals," the jaguar droned. Naruto gasped while Kyuubi growled low in his throat.

That voice! That deadpan look!

"Itachi you bastard! I know something was wrong with you the moment you flipped me off!"

"Yes, now that we are acquainted, let's get some sleep shall we," Itachi suggested. He was picked up roughly by the neck and he hissed at being treated in such a way.

"Put me down!"

"Not until you tell me why you are doing this!"

"Seriously, you stupid boy? I'm here to make sure that nothing happens to Sasuke,"

"What?"

"Why does the gods asked Kyuubi to be your consort even though he can tell the meaning behind his stay? Does it not sound weird that he can state what he gets and what you'll be getting by letting him be your consort? You and him don't even have to pretend to be consorts," Naruto knew that all along, yes, but being suspicious about it will give him nothing.

"I'll be here to keep an eye on them. As long as you and Kyuubi don't spill the beans on me, I can snoop around and find the answer," Itachi finished. Naruto was still hesitant to let Itachi down, but Kyuubi agreed to what the Uchiha was saying.

"I agree with the brat. Even though I am used to have Sasuke's attention to myself, I suppose I can split 50-50 with Itachi," Kyuubi huffed before disappearing to Sasuke's chamber.

"What? 50-50? You bastard furball! Are you telling me that Sasuke never gave attention to me?!"

* * *

Sasuke woke up with furry things on his face and chest. Kyuubi was snuggling his neck, ears tickling his right cheek, the baby jaguar was on his chest, paws on his boobs, and Naruto; on his left, had tucked his head completely under the emperor's chin, lips in his hair. He smiled at the image.

And then he smirked to himself.

Hah! Naruto was soo freaked out after his performance yesterday! Like he would cry over something as little as being molested. Much less being molested by Naruto, whom he had been dreaming of being molested by since he was 12.

Not only did he prevent Naruto from sexing him inappropriately, but also got quality cuddling moments and a guilt ridden husband.

He was in control now. His tears are Naruto's weakness, so he'll be sure to manipulate it to his benefit. Hahaha!

"Sasu?" a kiss on his forehead told Sasuke that Naruto was awake. Rubbing his hands on Naruto's bare chest, Sasuke looked up to see mischief in those ocean orbs. And before he knew it, Naruto has grasped both Kyuubi and the baby jaguar by the neck and threw them out of bed. Both animals woke with a yelp.

Climbing onto his wife, Naruto pressed a kiss onto Sasuke's lips before climbing down and lifting Sasuke in his arms.

"Let's get a shower, shall we?" Kyuubi and the baby jaguar ran after the two.

* * *

Naruto paced back and forth after he went through all the documents. Sasuke still has feeling for Gaara?! Maybe it was just a physical attraction? He swore that Sasuke and Gaara barely talked, but it was not impossible that Sasuke likes the silent type.

Aarrgghh!! This is very confusing! Is there anyway that he could make Sasuke like him instead?!

"Your highness, that face on you is very becoming," Kakashi chuckled before opening his orange book. Naruto looked to see Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you seem like a smart type," Naruto droned. Kakashi lowered his book to see what his emperor wants. "So, if I want Sasuke to like me more physically, what should I do?"

Kakashi contemplated for a while before eyes closing.

"Maa maa, that's easy. You just have to compare yourself openly with whomever it is that Sasuke thinks is more handsome and get people to generally agree. Its common sense that people are persuaded more when a majority of the populace thinks so,"

"Kakashi….that is brilliant! I'll do it!"

* * *

"I need a hug pwease," Shikamaru begged the poor Uchiha. Sasuke hugged back before smiling and ushering the Nara to his seat. Naruto was busy glaring at Gaara (no doubt still hung up on his answers) but as long as he keeps it quiet things won't get ugly. Really, Sasuke was in no mood to explain to Neji why Sasuke keeps saying his fiancé's name when Naruto asks a question.

Naruto turned his head to glare at Shikamaru before looking back to Sasuke. Shino chose that moment to arrive with Kiba.

"Naruto, your $$ looks so sexy," Shino drawled emotionlessly before sitting. Sasuke hissed at the young Aburame and inched closer to Naruto. The young emperor shivered and pressed closer to his wife.

"Oookaaay~ so what has everyone been up to lately?" Sakura chose to break the tension by starting the conversation.

"N-Neji niisan and Gaara-san is preparing for their wedding next summer," Hinata timidly supplied. The girls gushed and exploded into a flurry of talks. Occasionally, Gaara would intercept but mostly Neji answered.

"We are taking a honeymoon later,"

"Ooohh…where are you guys going?" Ino gossiped.

"We'll see. Neji is fond of snow, so it might be snow country," Gaara replied. The duo looked at each other lovingly before giving each other small smiles.

Sasuke looked at the interaction with jealousy. It was nice that they could be openly loving like that. He had no doubt that Naruto would too should he ask for it, but to ask for it…

Sasuke gave a painful smile as the rest talked about the wedding. He and Naruto were far too busy to have a honeymoon, seeming that Naruto had emperor duties.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke had stood still, and turned to look at a painful expression on his beautiful face. His line of vision was focusing on the happy couple, so Naruto mistook it with Sasuke being jealous of Neji for getting Gaara.

_Don't__ show me that face for someone else!_

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin a bit roughly and kissed his wife with fervent passion. They were a bit off from the circle so no one had noticed their little episode. Sasuke gasped as Naruto bit his lower lip and a hot tongue ventured in.

A thin trail of saliva connected them when they parted for breath.

"Wha..?" Sasuke panted. Naruto nipped his jaw before glaring.

"I don't like that expression you had," Naruto explained, embarrassed at being so unrestrained. Sasuke blushed before smiling the tiniest bit. They remained in their own little world until Naruto heard the girls squealed.

"Oh no Gaara! You in white would be the death of me!" Ten Ten gushed.

"That will be so hot!!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed. Naruto saw this as his opportunity to shine.

"Eh~? Even hotter than this?" Naruto peeled his shirt to reveal golden smooth skin, muscled to perfection. All the girls turned to look before bloodied noses were lose.

"KYAAAHHH!!!"

"That's waaaaay hotter!!"

"Naruto~ what are you up to now?" Kiba whined. Leave it to Naruto to do random stuff.

"OH my GOD!!"

Naruto gave a small smirk of satisfaction, not noticing Sasuke's jealous look. How dare Naruto reveal his body for anyone but Sasuke to see!??

Gaara was about to let this one slide until he saw Neji transfixed while watching Naruto's chest. Not one to back down, Gaara stood and ripped off his shirt. In reality, all Neji was doing was comparing Naruto' build to Gaara's.

"Hm. What about this?" hooking his right thumb on his waistband, Gaara pulled slightly until the V on his hips was visible.

"KYAAAA!!!"

"THAT's IT!!!"

"Gaara! Not you too!" Kiba wailed.

"Look and learn noobs!" everyone turned and was immediately blinded by bright lights. Namikaze Minato stood not far with unzipped black slacks, white buttoned shirt but was unbuttoned and a loose tie. His boxers were clearly seen.

The girls were instantly knocked out. The guys all blushed heavily. Kiba fainted due to over-stimulation.

"DAD!! Why are you here??!! In that state?!!" Naruto hollered. He saw Sasuke looking intensely at his dad and hissed. Why did his dad have to go and ruin everything?

"Hahaha, was just passing by and I thought I should show you guys a thing or two? I had a sizeable fanclub, not as huge as Sasuke's, but mention worthy,"

"Hooooold~ it Namikaze! What about this!!" Uchiha Fugaku appeared in just black slacks with water dripping down his very, very, VERY muscular body.

"Father!!" Sasuke blushed heavily at seeing his father join in the childish display.

"Impressive right? Minato always had the looks, but I have the body!" Fugaku huffed. More blood seeped from the girls.

"Hn, foolish otousama," the unmistakable husky voice of one Uchiha Itachi vibrated through. Minato and Fugaku turned to look but were instantly blinded by Itachi's man glory! The young man had his hair down but with a full suit on. Obviously, the man had turned back to his human form after catching these guys having fun. They met their match when the passed out girls spewed bloody fountains from their nose.

"Impossible!! Even when the girls are passed out he could induce such reaction!!" Lee exclaimed.

"He truly is…most magnificent!" Chouji agreed.

Sasuke could only sigh before noticing Naruto pouting. The dobe surely must be whining because others are outshining him. Reaching out timidly, Sasuke grasped Naruto's biceps before giving his husband a light peck.

"You were more dashing then any one of them," Sasuke murmured shyly. Naruto instantly lit up and tried to get another kiss. However, his advances were stopped by Sasuke's palm. "That's for showing everyone your body," Sasuke smirked and walked away. Naruto had a second to gape before chasing after his wife.

* * *

"Sasuke??! Sasuke~" Naruto looked around but Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Kakashi walked in with his book after hearing the commotion. Naruto greeted Kakashi enthusiastically.

"Thanks perv! Your idea worked!!" Naruto stated.

"Oh~?"

"Yeah! I think it did! So thanks! I love you Kakashi!"

* * *

Sasuke was hidden just behind the door when he heard Naruto greet Kakashi. Intrigued with the conversation, he pressed himself closer to the door.

"Oh~?"

"Yeah! I think it did! So thanks! I love you Kakashi!" Sasuke stumbled back after hearing the words he wanted to hear for so long directed at someone else. He knew Naruto had no deeper meaning to the words he uttered to Kakashi. But if he could say it blatantly to someone else, then why not to Sasuke?

"Maa, it was Kyuubi's idea. He told me before hand," Kakashi informed the young emperor.

"Really?! I love Kyuubi!" there it was again, and to someone he claimed to hate every day! Clutching his chest, Sasuke sped away from the room to get justification.

* * *

"_I love you? Yeah, Naruto always say them to me when I buy him ramen and stuff," Kiba replied._

"_Troublesome, but the boy say them quite often to me, especially when I help him figure out solutions," Shikamaru supplied._

"_He always babble 'I love you Sakura-chan~', but you know he doesn't mean anything about it,"_

" _I don't get that a lot, but he did say it to me once,"

* * *

_

Hurt.

His heart hurt soo much that it was about to burst!

Everyone had told him Naruto would say it to them at least once! Even for the simplest of things!

Even if it was said as a joke, or out of habit, Naruto never said I love you once to him! And he had been helping Naruto all this time!

All this time! Naruto couldn't even find it in his heart to jokingly state those words. Sasuke knew that it would just hurt him more, but at least he could pretend that Naruto had meant it.

Rushing into his room, Sasuke found Kyuubi on the bed, lazing away. Sasuke decided to take his chances.

"Kyuu,"

The fox perked his ears and opened one eye to look at Sasuke.

"Did Naruto ever say I love you to you…?" Kyuubi paused a bit before rolling his eyes back. It was one of those rhetorical questions. Might play with Sasuke for a bit.

"Sure he does. He says it everyday," oookaay~ that was a bit exaggerated. Naruto would occasionally say I love you when Kyuubi hunted down mice that were nibbling on the flour bags that the chef's use to make ramen noodles, but apart from that it's the usual 'stay away from my Sasuke dattebayo!'

The tears that he was holding on to spilled at the last bit of information. Slumping to his knees on the ground hugging himself, Sasuke didn't have the will nor strength to stop himself from sobbing. He didn't even hear panicked cries from Kyuubi nor did he notice Kyuubi summoning Naruto.

All he could feel was the lowly fading heartbeats of his broken heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Challenge of our Comrade Circle

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his comrades.

Test 11: I release thee from thy spell

* * *

"Naruto! Something is wrong with Sasuke!!"

When Naruto reached his chambers, the sight that greeted him made his blood boil with anger, and his heart clench spasmodically. Whomever did this to his Sasuke will pay!!

"Sasuke!! Talk to me! What's wrong??!!" hugging his wife on the floor, Naruto wiped tears away from Sasuke's face. He was surprised when Sasuke reached for his face and kissed his breath away. On reflex, Naruto grasped the back of the Uchiha's neck and deepened the kiss.

Sasuke gasped as he broke their kiss. Naruto's eyes had taken a dark blue colour, lust swimming in them.

"Sasuke…wha?"

"Naruto, tell me you love me," Naruto jerked back to stare at his wife. His eyes hardened and his hand tightened on the young Uchiha's petite slim waist.

"Sasuke..don't,"

"Please, just tell me you love me. Even if you don't mean it…I just want to hear it," Sasuke pleaded, his eyes teary once more.

"I can't,"

"Even as a friend?"

"…."

"As another human being?"

"Please Sasuke. This is foolish," Naruto stared his wife down. In that instant Sasuke snapped and pushed Naruto away.

"It matters to me!!" Sasuke shouted before running out. He had to get out of here! Seeing Naruto hurts too much.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto sped off after his love. "Stop him! Stop Sasuke!" signalling to nearby guards, Sasuke evaded their reach and jumped on the high walls to disappear behind it.

"Lee!!" Naruto shouted and Lee appeared in an instant.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Sasuke is heading for his house! Stop him before he gets there," Naruto huffed. Lee was the fastest out of all of them, so if anyone had a chance of catching up to Sasuke it would be him.

"As you wish," Lee sped off to follow the lord's orders. In the meanwhile Naruto went to seek Kyuubi. Unbeknownst to him, the baby jaguar also sped off to follow Lee after hearing the commotion. Something must have happened for Sasuke to run away like that. And Itachi knew that it has to be Naruto's fault.

It was always Naruto's fault.

* * *

Sasuke could see his house looming in. Just a bit more and he would be safe behind known territory. He could seek refuge with his family. Just as he was about to take the last corner, Lee intercepted him and held him in his grip.

"Lee??!! Let go of me!!"

"Sasuke, I was ordered by the lord to capture you and return you to him,"

"I don't want to see him! Please, let me go!!"

"I can't Sasuke, those are my orders," Lee began to pull the Uchiha back to the castle. Sasuke struggled whole heartedly in Lee's powerful grasp.

"Let go! Let go!! ANIKI!!!"

"I am sure you're misunderstanding will be resolved if you would just listen to Naruto," Lee tried to reason with the struggling Uchiha. Sasuke renewed his vigour.

"It's not a misunderstanding! Since the beginning he was jut selfishly keeping me!"

"Sasuke..," Lee started.

"I don't want to hear it! ANIKI!! ANIKI!! ANIKI!!"

"Please Sasuke,"

"ANIKII!!!"

"Release my brother," Itachi dropped in front of the duo. Lee snapped his attention to the genius of their time. Still holding onto Sasuke, Lee calculated his chances of getting out of there unscathed, and the odds doesn't look pretty.

"Uchiha Itachi, it is my duty to follow my lord's orders," Lee reasoned.

"And it is my duty to answer my brother's call," Itachi's eyes bled the mangekyou sharingan, the mot powerful form of their bloodline lineage.

"Aniki! No! don't hurt Lee!" Sasuke was able to break free of Lee's grip and ran to his brother. "He doesn't have a choice!"

"Very well, listen here Lee. Naruto has done something terrible to my brother, or else he wouldn't be so desperate to get away. You know very well he isn't the cowardly type," Itachi stated and carried his brother to their house. Lee watched as Sasuke cried on his brother's shoulder and whispered to him silently.

"I'm sorry Lee, I can't go back," Lee nodded and left to tell Naruto the news. It was useless to fight against Itachi anyway, the man so strong, that even the last emperor had troubles beating him.

Naruto is not going to like it.

* * *

"Sasuke, what happened?" Itachi had placed Sasuke on his bed, his parents had been notified since Lee and Itachi encountered in the Uchiha district. Anytime now, his father would break the door down and…

BANG!!

"What is going on??! Why is Sasuke home crying??!" Fugaku's voice boomed from the door. Mikoto gasped and rushed to Sasuke when she saw her baby boy shedding silent tears on the bed.

"Itachi?!" Fugaku barked.

"They got into a fight. That's all that I know," Itachi replied.

"Sasuke, sweetie. What happened? Did Naruto do something wrong?" Mikoto urged her youngest to tell them what was wrong. If things are not handled carefully, this matter could get ugly.

"I'm sorry mother, I tried very hard to stay strong… but Naruto he, he doesn't love me!! And I try so very hard to accept it," Sasuke whispered. Itachi and Fugaku seethed at hearing the information.

"What??! So this whole marriage was a ploy?!" Fugaku hollered.

"Did he force you to being his wife?" Itachi calmly stated, but only god knew how angry he was with the issue.

"No! That's not it! I mean, in the beginning it was like that…but I love Naruto! I married him because I wanted to!" Sasuke protested. It didn't change the fact that Naruto did force him in the first place.

"And now, even after I told myself countless times, it still hurts when he doesn't say he loves me," Sasuke clutched his heart, his mother also shedding tears for her son's unrequited love. "It hurts too much…make it stop!" Sasuke begged. His heart was beating too hard against his rib cage.

Itachi stepped in front of his brother and lifted his chin so that Sasuke would face him. His sharingan spinning, Itachi murmured a few words and let his brother drift off to slumber. Tears were still slipping pass his closed eyelids, and Itachi clenched his fists at seeing his brother so hurt.

"I knew there was something wrong about this wedding," Fugaku hissed.

"Naruto will regret the day he forced Sasuke into this fake relationship," Itachi retorted.

"Alert the rest of the clan. If the Uzumaki's think they can get away with this, then they are wrong," Fugaku ordered as the rest of the main family nodded.

* * *

"What?? Itachi took Sasuke away??!" Naruto exclaimed. How dare he interfere with their marriage!

"I'm sorry Naruto," Lee bowed, regretting his failure.

"It's okay Lee. It was right for you to not fight," Naruto stated. Why did this happen now of all times?! His challenge ended tomorrow night, and Sasuke just had to force him to say I love you!

"I'm going there to bring Sasuke back," Naruto left the circle to see Kyuubi. Hopefully the demon has news for him.

* * *

"I heard that the Uchihas are gathering," Neji supplied. The circle gasped. When Uchihas get together something big is about to happen.

"Could it be possible that Naruto did something really stupid?" Ino asked.

Kiba huffed "Naruto is always saying weird and stupid things,"

"Speaking of weird, did Sasuke ask any of you a question recently?" Sakura asked back. Kiba looked at her before answering.

"Yeah, he was asking me whether Naruto had ever said I love you or not to me," Kiba answered.

"That's is so weird! I got the same question!"

"Me too!"

"Same here,"

"If you're still on the weird issue, Gaara's retort to every what your opinion question should be the winner," Kiba snickered. Sakura chuckled as well, agreeing with her friend. The threesome comment always made her day. Kind to think of it, the threesome comment always follow when someone asks Gaara what he thinks….

"Oh my god! Guys!" Sakura shouted. She was able to put things together now. The weird atmosphere, Gaara's threesome comments, Shika's hugs, Shino's praise of Naruto being sexy, and Neji's ass spanking infatuation! These guys were the ones to follow Sasuke and Naruto on their journey almost a month ago. She proceeded to tell them what she thought.

"So you guys were asked to pay something in return for Sasuke's resurrection!" Ten Ten gasped. The guys in question looked at each other, surprised to hear the possibility that the others too, had their own challenge. Though it would be the most logical explanation in the first place, but hey, people change all the time.

Nonetheless, they had sworn to not tell anything about their challenge, so keeping quiet was the best way to deal. The girls were about to pester them some more when clapping could be heard.

"Bravo, girls, bravo," the gods had assembled before them, clapping out of joy.

"You figured it out!"

"Nicely done!"

"A little late but good job,"

"As what young Haruno suggested, yes, each of them received a challenge," the gods started their explanation.

"Nara here has to greet Sasuke with a hug and a 'can I have a hug, pwease?',"

"Hyuuga's was every time someone asks him what he wanted to do he had to answer ' I want to spank that ass',"

"I think you all know what Sabaku's was,"

"That threesome comment?" Hinata took a stab.

"Well done young heiress,"

"And Aburame had to greet Naruto with 'Naruto, your ____ is so sexy, where he fills the blank appropriately," the gods explained.

"Since these smart girls figured it out, you are all free from your challenges even though it isn't a month yet," Shikamaru, Shino, Neji and Gaara felt a shiver went through their body and realized that they are released from the spell.

"So what are Naruto's and Sasuke's?" Sakura insisted.

"Oh?"

"Don't play dumb, if these guys had challenges, then Naruto and Sasuke surely would have one too," Sakura huffed irritated.

"Very well young Haruno, it is true, both Naruto and Sasuke had challenges," the gods replied.

"But a different kind of challenge,"

"Sasuke's was to reply every who question from Naruto with either 'Gaara, Sai, Itachi or Kakashi',"

"Oh man, that's gotta suck if Naruto asks who he likes or some crap like that," Kiba whistled.

"If Naruto asks when he has to reply 'very soon' OR 'not in this lifetime, douchebag',"

"This is becoming more crack by the minute," Chouji muttered.

"And if Naruto asks why he has to answer 'because I think his manboobs are sexy' or 'I am rendered helpless when he gazes at me with those smexy eyes',"

"What is this, a comedy?!" Kiba hollered.

"However, the ultimate challenge lies with Naruto. His first task was to make Sasuke his wife,"

"That is so not a task," Sakura and the rest nodded.

"His second challenge was that he would randomly grab Sasuke's Uchiha jewels,"

"Please, you're doing him a favour," Shikamaru drawled.

"And the last was, he can never say 'I love you',"

"What?" Sakura was sure she had heard them wrong.

"That was the challenge and I must say, he has stuck through," the gods smiled.

" If Naruto can't say I love you, then I know what's going on," Neji said. The gang turned to him, letting the gods leave their presence. One more challenge has to be issued.

"I think everyone knows that Sasuke loves Naruto," Neji began.

"Yes, go on," Ino urged.

"So if Naruto was not allowed to say he loves Sasuke, then he surely would have forced Sasuke to marry him," Neji continued.

"I guess so," his fiancé agreed. That was such a Naruto thing to do.

"Now, being Sasuke, I believe he would agree to marry Naruto, seeing that he loves the man anyway,"

"Of course!" Shikamaru got what happened as well. Neji glared at the young Nara, angry that someone had realized it before he finish his theory.

"Can I can continue? Ahem. But, Naruto can't say he loves Sasuke, so when Sasuke heard Naruto say I love you to someone else, he must have thought Naruto didn't love him," Neji finished.

"And then he went asking us all and we each replied Naruto told us that he loved us as a friend…," Sakura pieced everything together.

"Oh My God!" They collectively gasped and scrambled to stop Naruto.

* * *

Thank you guys!! Sorry for the late update!! I got some experiments coming in...but happy chapters are coming ahead! For those who just read this, welcome and Rn R!! Tell me what you think! Love ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Challenge of our Comrade Circle

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his comrades.

Test 12: The last hope

* * *

Naruto contemplated his choices. Kyuubi had told him what he knew and he was saddened by this outcome. He was trapped, his challenge making him unable to tell Sasuke what he was really feeling for the young Uchiha. The circle at this time was downstairs putting the pieces together.

Naruto was determined to make things right again, and he had no doubts that Itachi and Fugaku was coming for him. But his dad would most likely defend him, and when those two idiots meet each other, an all time fight was sure to break out.

Well, he was right.

* * *

"Your son tricked my son into marrying him!" Fugaku hollered form the borders of the Uchiha district, where Minato and his clan were on the other side. The Uchiha's had called upon their presence for something, but Minato would never have guessed it was this.

"WHAT? Are you out of your mind? Naruto loves Sasuke! Why would he do that?" Minato hollered back.

"I don't know! Ask your idiot son!!"

"Don't call Naruto an idiot!"

"He got it from his usuratonkachi father!!"

"Well your sons are temes just like you!!"

"Oh, it is on!"

"Bring it, you pale a$$hol3!"

Jeeze.

* * *

The circle burst into the room only to find it empty. Kyuubi was watching the balcony with a contemplative look.

"Kyuubi! Where is Naruto?!" Kiba asked, urgently. Kyuubi looked back at the kids and sighed.

"He went to make everything right," Kyuubi replied.

"What?"

At that moment, a group of soldiers rushed by. "Hurry! I think that The fourth is about to get into a fight with the Uchihas!" the circle looked at each other before scrambling to get there as well. Naruto might be there.

* * *

Unfortunately for them, Naruto was not there. He had arrived at their sacred altar to try and reach the gods.

"I know you're here!" Naruto exclaimed. The gods made their presence known and snickered at Naruto's blunt approach.

"Young emperor, how may we help you?"

"I want you to take back my challenge,"

The gods pretended to be surprised.

"Oh? But that is not fair Naruto, we had a deal,"

"Take it back. You know very well that my idiot father and that hot head Fugaku will fight over this even though it is not their business. People could get hurt," Naruto reasoned. _And Sasuke had suffered enough._

"But what will you offer us in return?"

"You can have anything you want from me. No hidden agendas, no more challenges, just let me be the one to be affected by it," Naruto stated, calm.

The gods were silent for a while before they smiled.

"Then so be it,"

* * *

"Quick! Spread out and look for Naruto!" the circle had reached the destined place and dispersed to cover more ground. Hopefully Naruto would be here to stop all this nonsense.

"Err, before we go, is the fourth and Sasuke's dad doing what I think they are doing?" Kiba asked, not trusting his eyes.

"I guess they are…?" Ino replied.

"They are playing Happy Family to resolve this issue?!!"

* * *

"Can I have Mr. Baker?" Minato asked Fugaku, his eyes concentrating.

"Hah! He's not at home!"

"Damn it! Mikoto is it with you?!"

* * *

"Sasuke, it's me," Naruto tapped the window to the young Uchiha's room and Sasuke scrambled to let him in. He woke up some time ago and the truth is, he missed Naruto so much, and when he thought about it, Naruto must have his reasons.

He would be damn if Naruto had a challenge from the gods as well like he did.

"Naru! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was stupid of me," Sasuke hugged his husband. He noticed that Naruto had worn a hoodie covering his face.

"Naruto, what's going on? Why are you dressed like that?" Sasuke panicked. Something is wrong.

"Sasuke, listen to me. I love you," Naruto declared with all honesty. Sasuke's breath stopped for a while before he hugged Naruto back. Tears were escaping from his tired eyes but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I love you too Naruto! I love you!"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to say it. The truth is, I've loved you since forever. There was no one else but you in my heart," a kiss to Sasuke's neck. "in my mind," another kiss to his cheeks. "and in my dreams," a kiss to Sasuke's trembling lips.

"Naruto…,"

"I had a challenge, back then when we were meeting the gods. I had to get you to marry me, but for one month, I can't say I love you," Sasuke gasped and looked back to his husband. The hoodie was blocking the view from Naruto's face, but he was too upset over the matter.

All this time, his suffering came from those idiots?!

GOD damn it!

"And I know about your challenge as well, so I'm not mad at you for all those answers you gave me," Naruto finished.

Now Sasuke definitely knew something was wrong. One month ends tomorrow, and the gods let Naruto break it? There had to be a price.

"What did they ask for return Naruto?!"

"Nothing, Sasuke. To be able to say I love you is enough,"

"Are they going to take away your soul?"

"No Sasuke, no one's soul is getting taken away,"

"Then what is it??! Look at me!" Sasuke urged Naruto to look at him. Something was sold in order for Naruto to break the challenge ahead of time. He pulled back the hoodie, scared that the gods had asked Naruto for his face in return.

To his relief, Naruto's face was fine, perfect like it was before. However, Naruto's eyes were closed.

It can't be…

"I can't look at you, Sasuke," Naruto began to open his eyes, little by little.

God, please! No!

"It's okay, Sasuke. As long as you are not suffering anymore, I don't mind," Naruto's blue eyes had faded to a pale grey.

The gods had taken his sight.

"I would give anything to make you happy," Naruto smiled. There were no regrets in his eyes, but Sasuke…

He can't live with himself. Naruto lost his eyes, just so he could say he loves him.

Naruto lost his eyes…for him.

"No…please…say it's not true," Sasuke sobbed, while clutching desperately to his husband. "Naruto, what have I done?"

"Sasuke, please. Don't be like this love. It's not your fault. It was my choice," Naruto smiled again, stroking Sasuke's cheeks lovingly.

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto trailed Sasuke's lips and leaned in. Sasuke was crying openly, but repeated the affection.

"I love you too,"

"My Sasuke, I love you,"

And then the kiss that followed warmed their very hearts.

* * *

"SNAP!!"

"Oh man! That's cheating! No bloodline limits!" Fugaku whined.

"They don't call me the yellow flash for nothing,"

* * *

"Naruto's not here!!" the circle had met again in the crowd, and the people were getting more rowdy at each passing moment. Shikamaru snapped his fingers and pointed towards the main Uchiha house. The circle also glanced towards that direction and understood.

"To Sasuke!"

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke chanted over and over again. They were lying down on the bed, embracing each other. Sasuke's tears had yet to cease. Naruto smiled and stoked Sasuke's face, feeling his expressions through his fingertips.

"Don't be like that, Sasuke. Smile for me," Naruto whispered. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hand and kissed it before smiling. But still, he can't believe that Naruto would do this for him. When Naruto's family found out, they would surely be mad.

"I'm not going to take it lying down," Sasuke murmured softly. "You know that right?"

"I know. You were always a stubborn bastard," Naruto chuckled. In that moment the door banged open, revealing Itachi.

"I knew something was suspicious the minute that damn circle of yours rushed here," Itachi stated calmly. Sasuke and Naruto scrambled up, with Sasuke making his way in front of Naruto.

"Aniki! It's okay! Everything is okay between me and Naruto," Sasuke pleaded. Itachi was about to argue when he noticed Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice made everyone turn to the door once again. The circle noticed Itachi near the bed and Sasuke and Naruto on the bed.

"Holy crap! Naruto and Sasuke was about to have s8x and Itachi wants to join them!!" Kiba hollered. The people in the room twitched. Ino was the first one to notice Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto…your eyes~,"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before turning back to address their friends. Naruto then proceeded to narrate back what had happened.

"Oh no Naruto," Hinata gasped after the story was told. The rest of the gang had nothing to say, each contemplating on the matter. Itachi had calmed down. Shikamaru was calculating in his head.

"Rest assured I am not going to let this pass by me," Sasuke retorted, rubbing Naruto's back.

"Hmm, baby, you just want me to get my sight back so that you can overstimulate me," Naruto purred. Sasuke smirked before replying.

"Hn, in what way you dobe?"

"You know I can't handle it if you make sexy faces when I pound you…,"

"AHEM!!!" Kiba cleared his throat. "No offence, as hot as that mental image was, you should really NOT, continue that sentence,"

"And I think I can help you with Naruto's eyes, otoutou," Itachi spoke up. The gang gave their attention towards Itachi.

"How?"

"By giving the gods a challenge of their own,"

"Huh?"

"It's easy, just do it this way," and thus Itachi elaborated his plan.

* * *

"And so, if we manage to find each other in the forest, you will return back Naruto his sight," Sasuke explained his challenge to the gods.

"But that would be unfair, since Naruto only lost his sight, but his other senses are okay," the gods rebutted.

"Should you make some noise then he would hear it and respond to it," another god added.

"Of course I am prepared to make this a fair trade. You can, take away my voice," Sasuke offered.

The gods broke out into flurry. The deal sounds valid, and with one unable to see and one unable to speak, it would surely makes things difficult for them to find each other in the forest.

But there has to be a trick up their sleeves if the Uchiha proposed it. The circle and Itachi was sitting in the back, listening intently.

"_So here's what you do. Sasuke you have to meet with the gods and proposed to them of a challenge you will undertake. You and Naruto will be left alone in the forest and will find each other before the one month period is over," Itachi narrated._

"_But the gods would surely see this is an unfair deal. Sasuke has his senses and Naruto only lost his sight. They could find each other easily," Shino interjected._

"_Of course, but Sasuke is going to offer his voice to them. Now both of them lost something. So the gods will see this as a more fair challenge," Itachi replied._

"I suppose, but it's mighty fishy that you are proposing this challenge Uchiha. Are you that confident you will find your emperor? The forest is quite large," the gods retorted.

"I believe in our love," _god that is so corny_ Sasuke winced at having to say such hideous line.

"How about we take their hearing??!" a voice said from the back of the gods.

The rest of the gods immediately agreed upon this extra option.

"Yes, taking someone's hearing would be fair game. That way, responding and answering would be impaired," the gods lighten up on this new turn of events.

"_Of course, the gods are still going to hesitate. Therefore, Sai will creep in on their side and ask them to also take Sasuke's and Naruto's hearing," Itachi added._

"_This way, the gods will feel more assured that the game will lean towards them," Sakura agreed._

"Good job Sai," Neji praised his comrade once the pale man returned to their side.

"Of course. I am so invisible that this is only the second time I am mentioned in this tale. Coincidentally, the gods surely won't notice my presence. The authoress hasn't," Sai droned.

"What? Our hearing? But that is…," biting his lips for effect, Sasuke pretended that he was upset. "Then just take mine, Naruto lost his eyes, should he loose his hearing as well, he would be a sitting duck in the forest. At least let him hear should any animals approach him," Sasuke negotiated.

"Very well, we shall take your voice and your hearing until this challenge is over. You Uchiha Sasuke, have until tomorrow night to find Uzumaki Naruto. Let the game begin," 


	13. Chapter 13

Challenge of our Comrade Circle

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his comrades.

Test 13: The circle

* * *

30 minutes after Naruto and Sasuke was tossed into the forest, they had found each other and Naruto regained his eyesight. Sasuke also regained his voice and hearing.

The gods stood dumbstruck. The circle cheered happy that everything turned out okay. Itachi smirked and high-fived Shikamaru. Their parents were still playing card games after spending the night at the Uchiha compound. Should anyone ask why they were dueling card games in the first place, they would probably not remember.

Sasuke and Naruto were making out in the forest.

"They found each other….in just 30 minutes," one god stated.

"Unbelievable! The power of their love is so strong!"

* * *

"Say thanks to Kankurou for us Gaara," Shino stated calmly. Itachi and Shikamaru smirked as Gaara relayed a bird to his brother.

"_All we have to do is attach a chakra thread to Sasuke and Naruto. Exactly in the middle of the string we'll place a weight, timed to embed itself in the ground once the thread is tightly pulled," Shikamaru explained._

"_I get it! The weight will be a center of a circle and the string will be the diameter!"Neji added._

"_Yes, all they have to do is walk the opposite way to each other and in no time, they'll meet!" Ino gushed out._

"_Won't the string and the weight get caught in the trees?" Ten Ten interrupted._

"_Not if both of them are made from chakra," Itachi replied._

"Uzumaki Naruto, as promised, we free the land from its sacrificial requirements, and Kyuubi is free to roam the lands," the gods proclaimed. Naruto stopped tearing Sasuke's clothes to address the celestial beings.

"Thanks peeps. If you don't mind," Naruto ushered towards his panting wife, blushing and clutching desperately at Naruto's (tattered) shirt. The gods followed his train of thought and immediately disappeared.

"Naru~ I don't want our first time to be in the open!" Sasuke protested. Naruto chuckled darkly.

"Kukuku, then, shall the open be our second time sometime later?"

"You pervert usuratonkachi!" Sasuke wanted to hit Naruto for being so horny but a prickling sensation at the back of his neck signaled that they were being watched.

"We're being watched," Sasuke growled.

"It has to be the circle and your brother. Want to give them a show?"

"Only if you feel comfortable with them seeing me naked," Sasuke smirked. He started to slowly unzip his pants when Naruto growled.

"No one gets to see you naked except me!" more quality making out ensued before Naruto zipped back his Sasuke's pants and kissing him briefly. Smiling playfully, Naruto turned towards the gang and hollered,

"Okay guys! We're finished. Hands are in plain sight~"

"Oh no~ That was not even M rated," Ino whined. The rest emerged from their hiding place. Itachi had Kyuubi on his shoulders, and Sasuke rushed to meet his brother.

"Aniki!"

"Well done, Sasuke," Itachi patted his brother's head. Kyuubi purred as Sasuke also rubbed him behind the ears.

"Did you bring the baby jaguar with you?" Sasuke asked. He had gotten attached to the small thing. Itachi, Kyuubi and Naruto gulped at seeing Sasuke's expectant face.

"Err…Sasuke. The baby jaguar left," Naruto bit out.

"He said he doesn't want to have any strings attached," Kyuubi added. Sasuke seemed saddened by this news but cheered up when Kyuubi jumped from Itachi's shoulder to his.

"Well, I wish him all the best," Sasuke murmured as Kyuubi keep rubbing against his cheek.

* * *

"You guys must be glad to be rid of those pesky challenges," Sakura said, happily. They had returned from the forest and joined Naruto's and Sasuke's parents in the main courtyard.

"I don't remember why we were dueling card games," Minato pondered.

"It has something to do with your idiot son," Fugaku took a jab.

"And your porno-reincarnate Sasuke,"

"Don't make me angry, Namikaze. I'll UNO your sorry a$$,"

"Oh yeah?! I'll SNAP you two ways to hell,"

"Dad! Enough! We don't want another game tournament happening," Naruto interjected. Sasuke nodded and glared at his father.

"Is everything settled?" Minato asked his son. Naruto grinned and proceeded to narrate back the whole ordeal.

50 seconds later…

"And that's how it is," Naruto finished. His and Sasuke's parents 'ahh' ed in understanding.

"Well I'm glad it's over," Kushina informed. Mikoto agreed with her best friend.

"Yeah, I can't take another of Shino's sexy comment any more," Naruto joked. Shino grunted and murmured something along the lines of 'Sasuke's sexier, anyway'

"And I bet Gaara wanted to stop staying threesome for a while," Chouji replied.

"Hm? And why is that?" Gaara asked, nonchalant.

"It had to be hard to be forced to say you want a threesome and a foursome," Ten Ten reasoned.

"Who said I was forced?"

Krriikk…kriiikk…

"I swear to god you are going to die today Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed.

187 guards were injured when they got mixed up in the brawl that day.

* * *

That night Naruto stayed up until midnight to receive his gift. Sasuke had already fallen asleep, too tired after Naruto wore him out. Kyuubi entered the room when he sensed that it was quiet.

"For the love of god, did you kill him with your di*k or something?! He looks half dead!" Kyuubi rushed to Sasuke's side to see if the boy was okay.

"Relax, nothing happened. We didn't make love or anything. Just a simple rubbing exercise," Naruto leered, eying Sasuke and licking his lips. "Besides, I am not going to take my chances and have s3x while you're free and about,"

"Oh please. This is from someone who was dry humping his wife openly in the woods," Kyuubi spat.

"Anyway, you owe me something. Cough it up," Naruto held out his hand. Kyuubi huffed before chanting a few words, and a blender appeared near the bed.

"All you have to do is mix your hair with Sasuke's and a cup of water and whoever that's going to be mommy drinks it," Kyuubi instructed. "Though hair doesn't have good DNA, I think you're better off mixing sperm,"

Naruto coughed at hearing the requirements. Sperm, eh?

"Well, the manual is in the box. Knock yourself out," Naruto reached for the manual in the box and flipped it through.

"Hmm, how to get started, plugging in your baby mixer, how to make the baby have your traits rather than your spouse's, how to make twins, troubleshooting," Naruto shut the book loudly and turned to Kyuubi.

"Yeah, thanks Kyuu. I owe you one," Naruto grinned. Kyuubi looked between Naruto and Sasuke and out the window. Their deal was officially off, so that means he had to go back to the forest.

"I'll be taking my leave, then," Kyuubi excused himself only to be hugged by Naruto.

"Hey, no need to rush, sleep with us for tonight. It's cold outside," Naruto slinked back into the covers and cuddled his wife.

"Baka," Kyuubi was about to retort that he was used to spending winter nights alone, but stopped when Sasuke mumbled in his sleep.

"Naru~ is Kyuubi here? It's cold tonight,"

"He's here. I got him before he could run," Naruto tucked Kyuubi in the middle and stroked the fox's fur.

"Ewww~ I don't want Naruto cooties~" Kyuubi whined. Kyuubi licked Sasuke's hand and the young Uchiha stroked him in Naruto's place.

"You ungrateful pest fox!"

* * *

"So, Kyuubi's still here huh?" Shikamaru drawled lazily. The circle was once again, having tea. Naruto and Sasuke were missing, since Sasuke insisted in helping his husband with the new plans for expanding the dynasty.

"Yeah, I heard that Sasuke wanted to keep Kyuubi, but the fox is going for a trip soon," Ino supplied.

"Aww, I think Sasuke just wants to play with something while Naruto is out and about ruling the country," Sakura cooed.

"Maybe we should get him a cat," Shino suggests. Kiba winced at hearing the word cat. He was always a dog man.

"They use to have that cute baby jaguar, but it disappeared one day," Ten Ten informed.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Naruto will be pissed that a pet is taking away his precious Sasuke's attention," Chouji mumbled through a mouthful of chips.

"I agree," Lee nodded.

"Oh, here they come! Naruto! Sasuke!"Kiba hollered from the meeting place. Naruto waved back and Sasuke nodded when he got there.

"Guys," Naruto greeted his circle. Sasuke greeted everyone, but blushed when he saw Gaara and Shikamaru. Shikamaru stood and made everyone question their sanity when he gave Sasuke a full frontal hug. Sasuke blushed darker and Naruto seethed.

"Shika! What is the meaning of this??!" Naruto squawked.

"Sorry, used to it,"

"Well do something about it!" claimed the angry husband.

"Naruto, it's okay," Sasuke reprimanded his dobe. Patting the Nara, he wiggled free from the hug and sat down. Naruto huffed but sat down as well.

"You are so lucky he stopped me from kicking your a$$," Naruto stated.

"Naruto, you need to lay back, dude," Kiba snickered. Shino and Lee nod their heads.

"Don't tell me to lay back when there is a man fondling MY wife," Naruto replied.

"I agree Naruto, one day Sasuke may get bored of your possessive behavior~," Ino sang. Sasuke smirked as they continue to tease his husband. Naruto was getting more and more pissed by the minute.

"Sasuke won't! He loves it when I do that," Naruto insisted. Clutching onto Sasuke, Naruto whined and pouted, making Sasuke take pity on him.

"It's okay, Naruto, I knew all along of your possessive behavior," Sasuke assured. Rubbing his head, Naruto purred, snuggling into Sasuke's shirt. They were about to get scolded by their friends for the fluff service when a soldier ran in.

"Sire! Urgent news! The prince from the neighboring kingdom sent their advisor for an urgent business!" Naruto looked bored and then left his wife's warm cocoon. Sasuke also made a move to follow his husband, and that dragged the circle as well.

* * *

"I welcome you to my dynasty, sir. To what do I owe this visit?" Naruto recited after he sat down on the throne.

The man, a pale red hair, was accompanied by a blonde man. Neji whispered to Gaara.

"That man looks like you. Do you have another brother that you don't know about?"

"I doubt it," Gaara replied. The man does look like his brother, with his pale skin and red hair.

"Sire, I am Sasori, and this is my companion, Deidara. My king has extended his wishes to you, and is seeking the one named Uchiha Fugaku," the red head said.

Naruto looked at the visitor and raised his eyebrow. Their king was looking for Fugaku? Sasuke heard this as well but decided to stay in the shadows until the reason is known. Naruto was adamant that he stay hidden so that he won't distract the visitor's when they are stating their case.

"_Your higness! My father, the duke of *beep* is happy to present the rarest gem in our possession, as a pledge of our allegiance to you," a man in knight's clothes stood behind a raised table with the gem in the middle. _

"_I appreciate your gesture, but just a visit would have sufficed," Naruto smiled back. Lord knows he didn't need more riches. Sasuke chose that moment to enter from the main door, Kyuubi tucked in his arms. Naruto smiled brilliantly as his queen made his way to the throne. But before his wife could reach him, the knight had intercepted Sasuke's path._

"_What beauty that graces my presence! Such mesmerizing coal eyes and silky ebony hair!"the knight grabbed Sasuke's hand and kissed it languidly. Sasuke tugged his hand free but the man's grip was tight._

"_Thank you, kind sir," Sasuke bowed, while pulling insistently at his hand. Kyuubi began to growl. Naruto's hand on his arm rest gripped the material until cracks of his bones could be heard._

"_I will be very pleased if you could join me for supper," the knight smiled, perversely "in my room," Sasuke's skin crawled at hearing the suggestive innuendo._

"_That would make me very upset. Please release my wife immediately," Naruto stood and beckoned Sasuke to his side. The knight gulped before releasing Sasuke's hand._

"_Your wife?! Oh, my lord, forgive me so! So beautiful was his face that I was clouded!" he was still within reach so Kyuubi decided to claw the man._

_Sasuke scolded Kyuubi and shifted him to his shoulder, before turning his back to the man and approaching Naruto. Naruto mentally applauded Kyuubi and made a note to reward the furball. He also made another note to NOT allow Sasuke in court if visitor's from outside the kingdom were visiting. The man gazed longingly at Sasuke's back before he realized Kyuubi was gesturing something to him._

_Kyuubi flipped the man off while grinning._

"I am afraid that you are a bit late, he left for his home with my father just now. If you want, I will ask someone to accompany you there," Naruto signaled for Shino and the young man nodded. Leading the convoy, Sasori and Deidara left the palace to make their way to the Uchiha complex.

"Naruto, I'm going to go see what's going on, so I'll be back," Sasuke kissed Naruto goodbye and made his way out. Kyuubi decided that he should follow Sasuke, because something smells fishy. Naruto watched as the duo left before returning to his duties. Shikamaru was advising him about the kingdom's expansion, and also gave an insight to the pros and cons.

"I think I want to see what that was all about," Ten Ten announced. Hinata nodded too and joined the girl.

"Me too, my intuition says something big is about to happen," Ino added, pulling Sakura with her. The boys looked at the girls before shrugging it off. They needed to discuss military strategies anyway.

* * *

"Uchiha Fugaku, we bring you our king's wish," Sasori handed over a scroll for Fugaku to read. Minato was behind his friend, reading over his shoulders. Fugaku read the scroll before turning to look at the men.

"I see you have one of Madara's promise," Fugaku gruffed out.

"Un, your ancestor promised us of an alliance when he invaded our land for resources. Our king wishes to make true of that promise," Deidara chirped.

"Then so be it," Fugaku agreed. "State your wish,"

"The king will decide, he is on his way here this very moment," Sasori countered.

* * *

Sasuke rushed to his house in hopes to hear the gist of the story happening with the neighboring kingdom. In his haste, he bumped into a stranger with a hooded black cloak with scattered red clouds.

The stranger was about to fall over when Sasuke pulled him to his chest.

"Sorry,I was rushing to my house," Sasuke apologized. The stranger dusted himself off and addressed the queen.

"It is okay. I am sure you did not mean any harm. But if you just direct me to the Uchiha complex?"

"Hn, you must be with those delegates. Follow me, they must be at my house," Sasuke led the stranger, whom appeared to be a man, to his house. The man followed Sasuke, watching him in rapt fascination. Dear gods, was this young fellow an Uchiha?

"Excuse me, but do you happen to be related to the Uchiha?" the stranger inquired. Sasuke looked back at the man and smirked.

"If you must know, I am Uchiha Sasuke, the second heir to Uchiha Fugaku," Sasuke informed. The man took this into his memory, and chatted with Sasuke along the way. He observed that people were greeting Sasuke here and there, and a few children came to give flowers to the boy.

But why did they greet him your highness?

More and more, the stranger found this Sasuke to be intriguing. A girl was running around Sasuke's legs when she tripped and bumped into Sasuke. The girl fell on her knees and had a small scrape, crying.

"I'm sorry your Excellency! She is a clumsy child!" the mother came and bowed to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back at the mother and requested the mother to stand up again. He also picked up the crying little girl from the road.

"Please, do not bow for something so trivial, it was my fault as well," Sasuke then turned to the stranger and held the girl up to him. "Can you hold her up for me?" The man was a bit taller than him, so the girl's knee was just below Sasuke's chin. Sasuke lowered his face and wiped the dirt from the injury, before kissing it better.

"There, don't you feel better?" Sasuke patted the girl's head. The girl nodded and smiled, but was still sniffling. "You be good now," Sasuke told the girl. The stranger put the girl down and followed Sasuke.

Nothing was spoken about the ordeal, but the stranger could not help but feel fluttery with Sasuke.

Sasuke entered the house to see the delegates mixing with his parents. A few clansmen were there as well, and they greeted Sasuke as he entered. Sasori and Deidara gaped at seeing Sasuke.

"I brought one of your friends here with me," Sasuke informed. The stranger came in and took off his cloak. He turned out to be extremely good looking, his face was full of piercings, his eyes were spiraled, and his hair was orange in color. Sasuke found himself gaping for a second. He didn't expect the man to be handsome!

Immediately Sasori and Deidara bowed.

"Your majesty!" the man signaled them to stand up.

"Uchiha Fugaku, I am Pein, ruler of Akatsuki," Fugaku nodded and gestured Sasuke to enter and stood beside him. Sasuke looked back to the king and smiled.

"Please, this way to the main hall," Fugaku led the way. Sasuke greeted his dad and chatted about his castle life.

"I wish to form a merger with Konoha, and thought that I could kill two birds with one stone," Pein informed, all the while eying young Sasuke. Fugaku shifted in his seat so that he would partially hide his son. This doesn't sound very good.

"I see, so what do you have in mind?"

"A marriage, between me and a bride of the Uchiha," Pein stated calmly. The clan chatted briefly and seemed to agree with the idea. Fugaku knew what was happening. Curse his retched ancestor that promised the Uchiha code of honour! Now they have to abide to the recipients whims!

"Very well, do you have a candidate in mind?" Fugaku urged. Pein calmly looked pass Fugaku and straight at Sasuke.

"I want Uchiha Sasuke," 


	14. Chapter 14

Challenge of our Comrade Circle

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his comrades.

* * *

Test 14: Badassery

"Excuse me?"

"I want Uchiha Sasuke," Pein stated calmly. Sasuke slapped his forehead. Great! Naruto is going to go berserk! He made his way to the front.

"I believe that is impossible," Sasuke countered. Pein swooned inwardly at the smooth voice.

"Are you allergic to handsomeness?"

"That has to be corniest thing I have ever heard. But no. I am not allergic to handsomeness,"

"Then what is the problem?" Pein asked.

"The problem is, m*derf*ker, he is married to ME," Naruto growled from the back. Everyone turned to see their emperor enter the main hall and greeted his dad, his in laws and his wife. Naruto pulled Sasuke to sit on his lap. Pein looked back at the couple before deadpanning.

"No seriously, what is the problem?"

"That IS the problem you *ssh0L#! Pein, I knew you were going to spring this crap on me! You know very well he's married to me! Heck, I even sent you an invitation!"

"It was harvest season, Naruto and besides, I thought it was a prank. But, you got married," Pein looked over to Sasuke. "Yes, he turned out to be a total hottie,"

And now, for a brief flashback montage!

"_But dad! I don't wanna play with __the kids next kingdom, they're jerks," Naruto whined. The boy was a couple of years older, and he brought friends to back him up. Now this was the time before Naruto formed his circle, so he had no one. But he did know Sasuke, and as many 5 year olds, Naruto was crushing on Sasuke as well._

"_Go and play, Naruto. Or I'll send for Gai," Naruto was out in 2 seconds flat. On__ his way he bumped into Pein and his buddies. The boy huffed before ignoring Naruto and playing with his pals. Naruto became interested with what they were doing, tried to join but was declined._

"_We don't play with little kids," Pein grinned._

"_Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm the crown prince!" Naruto puffed his chest. Fugaku chose that moment to enter. Naruto and Pein saw him carrying Sasuke at the other end of the hallway._

"_Sasuke, I'm letting you off here. Go play with the other nobles," his father put little Sasuke down near the garden entrance. Sasuke didn't see Naruto, if not he would have wobbled his way over. His brother was in school and there were no other kids nearby. He knew that the crown prince was his age, and his brother had shown him once, the boy with golden hair._

_Maybe he could practice his martial arts?_

_Sasuke was unaware of the prying eyes spying on him. So he took off his jacket and flipped about throwing punches and kicking the air. It was clumsy and uncoordinated, but for Naruto and Pein, he looked like an angel._

"_Wow, when I grow up, I wanna marry him," Pein muttered, mesmerized. Naruto snapped his head fast to glare at Pein and pushed the boy._

"_No you can't! His name is Sasuke and I saw him first!" Naruto squawked._

"_Whatever, he's going to like me better,"_

"_Nu uh!"_

"_Yeah uh!"_

"And then Naruto crushed on Sakura," Ino chirped in. sakura made a disgusted face while Sasuke pouted.

"Well, yeah, but that is not the point," Naruto blocked.

"I did forget about Sasuke, but if I was here, I wouldn't be crushing on anyone else," Pein smoothed out.

"Look, the point is, he's mine. And if you even insinuate something inappropriate I will f#ck**g murder you," Naruto left with Sasuke in tow.

"That was such a waste of flashback quota!" Kiba whined as he and the gang left.

"I know, why can't they flashback on something more significant?"

Fugaku looked at his son being dragged away by his husband before turning back to face Pein.

"Your highness, I think you should reconsider your demand. As you can see, my son is unavailable," Fugaku smirked. There is no way he would surrender Sasuke to Pein. Even though he hated Namikaze, at least Sasuke was in the kingdom and he could see him whenever he pleases, but if Sasuke was out of the dynasty, he would be stuck here entertaining himself with his retched son Itachi and wife.

Man that's lame.

Pein simply looked back at Fugaku before giving him a blank look.

"Not if he's separated," with that Pein left with Sasori and Deidara. The parents had 3 seconds of stunned silence before Minato broke out in anger.

"That sneaky son0fabeach! I won't let him ruin my son's marriage!" Minato exclaimed. Fugaku calmed his friend down and calculated in his head, where is that blasted Itachi when things are getting out of hand?

* * *

_My Sasuke senses are tingling! He must be in peril! Must finish job and get home quick!_

Itachi dropped the poor traveller after mugging the guy off his lunch. Speeding his way back to Konoha, Itachi never knew that he was going to face the biggest crisis of his career as a brother.

* * *

Sasuke walked behind Naruto, contemplating on the new events. He knew that before him Naruto liked Sakura, and Hinata kinda confessed to Naruto before the whole break-apart episode.

And to think they fell apart because of misunderstandings. Even when they were facing the gods they're misunderstanding kept them from connecting completely.

So what happened between the time Naruto was crushing on Sakura and their wedding? And what happened to Hinata's confession? He wondered if he was better off not knowing. It would kill him to know if they had meant more to Naruto then he was now.

Naruto huffed as he stormed his way back to the castle. Pein had some nerve to call dibs on his wife?

It was bad enough Pein had offered him a place in his kingdom a few years back. Naruto was one of the strongest in his kingdom, and Pein had formed a secret society gathering royal bloods with strength.

Of course, Naruto had already formed his circle, and he had other purposes in life to think about. Marrying Sasuke wasn't really one of his step in achieving his goal. The circle was also created for this sole purpose.

He had already achieved one aim, and that was to free Konoha from its sacrificial needs. Just a few more to go before he could lay back and watch his land prosper. Looking back at Sasuke, Naruto saw that his queen was deep in thought, and decided that it was high time he told Sasuke, and the circle, of their purpose.

"I have something to say to you, and this may bear of many a great burden on you," Naruto talked as he sat at his study. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, hands clasped as his elbows rested on the table, opposite to his husband.

"You can question me along the way, but I hope you will forgive me and understand my course of actions the past few years,"

Sasuke nodded as he listened intently to what Naruto had to say. Hopefully, his questions will be answered as well.

"When I was 4, my father told me of the sacrificial rituals Konoha was enslaved to ensure that the land would prosper. He told me what happened to the first, the second and the third emperor, and how he became the fourth. Of course, at that time, I was too little to understand, but I grew up to hate the ritual, because I don't believe in taking of a life,"

"My father told me one day I have to make the same decisions the past emperors had, and someone will have to be sacrificed for me to take over the throne,"

Sasuke didn't like where this was heading, but he listened on anyway. Shifting slightly, Naruto's serious face made him serious as well.

And a bit turned on. Why the hell was Naruto so sexy at a time like this?

"So my father let in all these nobles from all over the dynasty to move into the capital city, and increase the chances of gaining a willing sacrifice,"

"It had always been my dream to protect Konoha, so I planned ahead. For when I do become king, I need loyal friends to support the dynasty. I befriended each and every one of you for that reason, therefore the circle was formed,"

"But I always thought the circle was formed because your father wanted one of us to sacrifice ourselves for you," Sasuke interjected.

"Yes, it was one of his reasons. But I never condoned to it, the primary purpose of the circle was always to aid me in my ruling. I was lucky enough to get all of you, each with a trait unique to your own. And then I learned to love all of you,"

"Then, it came to my attention that I also needed an heir so that I could teach him my views. To give up the throne to another family would be to put the hopes of the people to a stranger, I will be glad to give my own life up should the time come for the next future king, but if I had a son of my own, then he could pursue my aims as well,"

Sasuke now understood where this was heading.

"That was why you pursued Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He was happy that Naruto didn't technically love her, but was courting her for the sake of the kingdom he wished to rule.

"Yes, I pursued her because she could give me an heir. But she was smitten with you, so I decided to give up on her, but kept the façade up since it gave me a chance to interact with you,"

"Me?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, I've liked you since I laid eyes on you when we were 5 years old, and don't tell me that's impossible cause it's not. I know for a fact that many had fallen to your charms then too, so I didn't think I had a chance. But chasing after Sakura, I declared you as my rival just so I could talk to you,"

"And when we fell apart after that needle incident, I felt so dead that I rejected Hinata's confession without even thinking about it. Hinata would have been the perfect girl, since Sakura wouldn't even consider me,"

"My time away from you made me realized how much I needed you, and before I know it, I fell in love, with you,"

"Then why did you push me away?" Sasuke questioned. "Why did you push me away after that incident? Was it because of my brother? Did he say something to you to make you stay away?"

"No, I had a brief lapse of confidence because I felt guilty. I thought that being with me keeps you in danger so I avoided you. And when I was about to make it up to you, you lashed out,"

"You made me think that you hated me, so I just returned it," Sasuke replied, embarrassed.

"I even gave up on getting an heir since I couldn't imagine myself with another person. So I decided to make the ultimate sacrifice during my coronation,"

"Naruto, you were going to sacrifice yourself?" Sasuke gasped.

"In exchange for the gods to stop the sacrificial ritual. I didn't really think it would work though, but then you came,"

"And gave my life for you, I never regretted it," Sasuke replied, smiling. He had explained to Naruto why he did it, and Naruto berated him for thinking that he was disgusted about their first kiss. It turns out he felt shivers and had butterflies in his tummy.

"So, is that what you wanted to tell me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to clear the air,"

"Does this have anything to do with Pein being here?"

"That douche can be anywhere he wants. I just don't want any more misunderstandings to break us apart," Naruto replied. Sasuke seemed to be satisfied with this reason, rose from his seat. Making his way to his husband, Sasuke cupped whiskered cheeks before leaning in to kiss Naruto.

"Fully noted," Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled back before grasping the Sasuke's small waist.

"Now that we have that tucked away, can we proceed to my second aim?" Naruto leered suggestively.

"Wait a second, did you just tell me all of that as an opening speech to your persuasion to get me to agree to make babies?" Sasuke huffed. Naruto chose to ignore the question before hoisting Sasuke onto his shoulder and proceed to their chambers.

"The initial idea was to share that little information, but you looked utterly delectable with that pose of yours I had to do it," Naruto chuckled darkly. Sasuke flushed a brilliant red before knocking Naruto on the head. Naruto stopped his caveman rampage to their chambers.

"Ow~ what was that for?" Naruto whined.

"That's for thinking with your other head," Sasuke replied. He hopped off Naruto's shoulder to go and catch Pein. Naruto had always been taking care of him, even went as far as losing his sight for him, and Sasuke thought he should start taking care of business by himself.

He thought that he had lost Naruto forever when he offered himself for sacrifice, but NOW that he have the Uzumaki dobe eating out the palm of his hand, he felt like he could use this as an advantage. The Uchiha has always been calculative and cunning, so if Naruto thinks he is just going to stand for what was about to be shameless flirting and bad pick up lines from Pein, then Naruto can think again.

His momentary lapse of Sasuke-ness was all due to those stupid gods wanted to watch drama, making him indecisive and weak. However he will keep the sweet demure Sasuke because a) Naruto was a sucker to that form; he can literally ask for the man's liver and he would get it and b) Naruto gets turned on easily whenever sweet Sasuke is out.

But now? It's badass time.

* * *

"Are you here to elope with me?" Pein asked as Sasuke passed Sasori and Deidara. Both of the delegates stared at the beautiful man before closing their jaws.

A smirk was his only warning before Pein was attacked by a fire ball spewing out from the petite mouth he was staring at not 5 seconds ago. Jumping out of the projectile, Pein looked back to see Sasori and Deidara attacking Sasuke to help him, but the Uchiha was too fast for them and evaded their punches.

"Cease your attacks on him! He is the queen!" Pein halted his subordinates from making a fatal mistake.

"Milord, he attacked you first!" Deidara complained.

"And you think the king will believe you? Trust me, if Naruto is still the brat I knew him to be, he's not going to listen to anyone," Pein dusted his cloak before addressing the young Uchiha. "And what is your point?"

In a flash Sasuke appeared in front of Pein, his sword (the kusanagi) aimed at the throat.

"Why am I seriously turned on by this?" Sasori asked out of the blue.

"Weird, so am I," Pein agreed. There was something about strong people that attracted him. At first he thought Sasuke was one of those trophy queens, pleasant to the eyes, but that was about it. Turns out he was a regular spit fire, but damn if his badassery only served to fuel Pein's attraction to him.

"Hn. Listen up, Pein. I don't know why you chose me, but I do not and will NOT follow you back to your kingdom. As you can see, I am perfectly happy where I am," Sasuke murmured in a clipped tone.

"But why Naruto?"

"Why not Naruto? We've had a connection since we were kids, and he gave up his sight for me once," Sasuke lowered his sword and turned. Pein watched as the man he wanted to recruit walk away.

"So if you appreciate your life and others," pausing to look at both Sasori and Deidara, "you would be best to leave me and my husband alone," Sasuke smirked.

"What do you think?" Pein asked his two advisors. Sasori and Deidara had different opinions though.

"I like him, he has a backbone," Deidara quipped.

"I prefer the shy obedient type, but his face is something else to just be ignored," Sasori added.

Pein looked back to where Sasuke exited. He had to admit, at first, he was attracted to Sasuke's face, but then when he found out that Sasuke was Naruto's, the more he felt like fighting for him. But now that Sasuke proved to be harder to tame, that's like a jackpot!

"I like him, I want one," Pein admitted.

Sasuke walked back to the castle and took the quiet route to avoid meeting people. He hoped that Pein will be de-motivated to recruit him and find someone else. Although, there might the possibility that Pein is like 70% of the male populace, and got turned on instead of off after his rebellion.

Damn. Didn't think about that.

Well, whatever action course that Pein was going to take, Sasuke would just have to ignore him. He made his point, so any blood spilt after this would be on their hands. And if everything else fails, he could always kill Pein.

He wondered where Itachi was, he could use some support right about now.

He was about to take the last bend back to the castle when an animal jumped from the tree above directly onto him. Using his reflex, Sasuke caught the animal and held it within his grasp.

"Meow~"

It was a black kitty cat, with a white tipped tail, and pink wet nose. Sasuke looked at the cat for a second before glaring at it. Last time he took an animal home it had abandoned him without even saying goodbye. Besides, Naruto had made it clear that he would not tolerate if Sasuke took strays home. Sasuke put the cat down on the road and made his way back, but the kitty insisted on following him home.

"Hn, no, stay," Sasuke commanded. The kitty sat down, making Sasuke surprised that it understood him. Perhaps the kitty was a smart kitty? No! Naruto would be angry. He then turned and walked away. The kitty started following Sasuke again.

"Bad kitty! Stay," Sasuke scolded the cat, and the feline cowered before turning its back to Sasuke and slinking away. Taking one glance at Sasuke, the kitty meowed pathetically before disappearing.

Sasuke frowned at having to turn away such a cute cat. The Uchiha's were known for their connection with cat demons, the animal protected their clan since early times. He was about to continue back to the castle when he heard the cat hiss and growled angrily.

Dashing to find the small feline, dread crept in Sasuke's heart at the thought of the kitty being attacked by vicious beasts. He reached a clearing and pushed apart some bushes.

The kitty was being attacked by a wild boar! Sasuke was about to set fire to the boar when the kitty made a totally unexpected move.

The kitty charged at the boar and then jumped until it was eye level with the boar before scratching the thing like a curtain.

The cat then jumped on the boar's nose; using it to gain momentum; made a double flip in the air and flying-kicked the boar's head.

When the kitty turned to see the Uchiha boy, the young man had stars in his eyes.

Score.

* * *

Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took soooo long! I had a string of stuff to do, but, I managed! RnR please! I love everyone!

Iamhappytojustbealive : Sasuke is not going to be the victim anymore! Rest assured, he's back to being a bastard. Naruto felt like killing someone when Pein said he wanted Sasuke. But being the sensible king that he is, he decided to not do anything until Pein does something drastic. I kinda like having Sasuke handle it by himself instead of waiting.

. : Itachi's personality in a pet? To die for! I would love to have one that's just like him, all cool and calm. I kinda imagine Minato to be a bit silly, but he's serious when he wants to be, but Fugaku is juts fun to portray OOC. Imagine him and Minato being like Gai and Kakashi. I reckoned they have bigger things they will face after the gods. Yup. Naru is furious. I would be too! Haha.

Azh Hikari : sorry for the cliffie, but I'll update until it finishes this time! Thanks very much!

harborseal54 : Haha, I love your comments. Sorry about the delay though. But I'm pretty free now so I'll update faster. And you are right! Sasuke does seem meek in my fic, but that only serves to make Naru more overprotective, right? He'll be his usual self after this though, although time to time he;s gonna be a manipulative bastard and make Naruto does what he wants by being weak. Bad Sasuke! The smirk is his trademark. This is for you...3

zakunai : Yes, I love torturing Sasuke, only to have it going well for him! people are a sucker for poor sasuke! even Kyuubi! Hahaha! It was a bit fluff...hehehe. Thank you for being with me! Sorry bout Sasuke being OOC, but want to make Pein see him as a good guy (guilty)

Brown Eggs and Green Ham : Thank you sooo much! Here it is!

Ookami-Papillon : Yes, Pein wants Sasuke, but after this he won't anymore~


	15. Chapter 15

Challenge of our Comrade Circle

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his comrades.

Warning: acrobatic, bastard cat, pissed off Kyuubi, scarred Pein.

* * *

Test 15: Cat from Hell

Sasuke clutched the kitty defiantly while he stood in front of his husband. Naruto paused when Sasuke rushed into the study with a black cat in his arms, demanding that they keep it. Kakashi stood silently watching the even unfold.

"Sasuke, I said no strays," Naruto scolded his darling wife.

"I want it. It fought a boar and won,"

"Whaa?"

"It scratched the boar to distract it and then jumped on top of it and double flipped, spin kicked it!" Sasuke gushed.

"Sasuke….,"

"Yes?"

"Did anyone give you anything suspicious today?"

"No! You have to believe me!" Sasuke then proceeded to put the cat down and pointed to a vase nearby. "Kitty, obliterate vase,"

The kitty licked its paws before trotting to the door.

"Sasuke, I think it's trying to escape," Naruto said.

"Just watch,"

The kitty then ran baby steps before gaining speed and zipping towards the vase. The vase was knee high, placed on the floor. The kitty jumped on top of the vase, made a double flip and then, not flying kicked it, but karate chopped it until it shattered. Sasuke smirked and then rushed to pick the kitty up. Patting its head, Sasuke then looked back towards Naruto.

"So? Can we keep it?"

Naruto and Kakashi was too busy gaping. The kitty just karate chopped a freaking vase! Naruto snapped his attention back to the kitty before the cat mewed cutely and put its paws on Naruto's hand.

"I...think you...can?" Naruto finished weakly. He didn't think Itachi was back, and this kitty looked like the genuine thing. He might have to ask Neji or Hinata to use their ability and see if the cat was a mirage, something that the Uchiha clan is widely famous for.

Sasuke smirked before leaving with the cat, looking for some food to feed it.

"That was very brave of you," Kakashi replied.

"I'm scared…," Naruto whimpered. "It just smashed a vase wide open! Did you see that?"

"I think it's one of those demon cats that the Uchiha keep at their secret weapon facility. You know they are fond of those,"

"I've heard of them. Think someone sent one to keep an eye on Sasuke?"

"Because of Pein, you mean?"

"I think that's quite possible. And if that was the case, then I'll be welcoming it with open arms. I need something to watch over Sasuke while I'm busy,"

"What about Kyuubi?"

"I don't trust that perverted furball,"

* * *

"You can go around and catch mice, Ruffles, and if you're hungry just go to the kitchen and ask the chef," Sasuke brought the kitty to his room, where the cat plomped on the bed. Sasuke left the cat in his room to order a collar for the cat.

"I'll be back, so feel free to check the room," with a back wave, Sasuke disappeared behind the chamber doors.

The cat then laid its fluffy head on the pillows. As soon as it was about to drift off to sleep, Kyuubi entered through the window.

"Oh no~ not another one! Scat you stupid cat!" Kyuubi shooed the cat away. The cat mewed emotionlessly before shutting its eyes again.

"Did you just ignore me?"

Meow.

"Move your furry a$$ before I do it for you," Kyuubi growled. The cat brought its head up and glared at the annoying fox.

Meow.

"That's it; the claws are coming out,"

The cat hissed and then somersaulted to Kyuubi before punching Kyuubi's stomach. Too stunned to move, the fox received the brunt of the blow and collapsed on the bed.

"Uugh~! What the hell was that?"

Meow~

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" flames seeped from Kyuubi's body and the cat made a smart choice by climbing onto the cupboard.

Meow! Meow!

"Cry all you want, no one is going to save you,"

"Kyuubi! No! bad fox!" Sasuke rushed into the room and stood between the two animals. Facing Kyuubi, Sasuke glared before chastising the fox demon.

"Kyuubi, what are you doing?"

"That cat f#cking attacked me!"

"He wouldn't attack you if you didn't goad him first,"

"Yeah, but he punched me,"

"Kyuubi, you have to learn and live with Ruffles, he's my cat now,"

"WHAT! Does Naruto know about this?"

"Yes. Now behave and then I'll take you out to play,"

Kyuubi glowered at the kitty cat before pouting. He might have to work with Naruto on this one. That cat just has to go.

* * *

Pein watched as Sasuke played with a fox and a cat in one of the royal gardens. He instantly recognized the fox to be Kyuubi, one of the most powerful demons to exist. Pein was surprised to see Kyuubi run around playing ball with the Uchiha, since he lost a few men trying to capture the beast for his collection.

"Is that the Kyuubi?" Pein made his presence known. Kyuubi bristled when he sensed a stranger approach Sasuke. Ruffles let out a hiss.

"Yes, why?" Sasuke answered in a clipped tone.

"It is amazing how such a notoriously powerful demon could be so playful,"

"Don't get your hopes up boy. I only play with Sasuke," Kyuubi answered, puffing his chest. And occasionally with Naruto, when the boy wasn't busy.

"With Sasuke? Hmmm," this makes Pein want Sasuke more. With Sasuke at his side, Kyuubi would follow; his collection then would be complete!

"Why are you here Pein?" Naruto's voice reverberated through the small garden, Sasuke smirking at seeing his husband.

"The Uchiha clan still owe me a favour, and I came to see Sasuke,"

"You don't have the right to see Sasuke," Naruto growled. Pein shrugged Naruto off and proceeded to approach Sasuke. He made one step before Ruffle stood before him and let out a hissy fit. Spitting and snarling, the cat's body bent out of shape as he clawed and hissed Pein back a step. Naruto and Kyuubi both seemed to be pleasantly surprised at this turn of event.

Pein hesitated a while before his resolve harden once more. A mere cat doesn't scare him! Again, taking a brave step forward, Pein once again met resistance as the cat became more violent. Sasuke smirked as the cat puffed its fur to make it look bigger and growled at Pein.

Pein contemplated his choices, he could; either kill the cat and make Sasuke pissed off, or retreat and wait until the cat isn't around. Damn it sucks to have cat allergies.

"I see your cat doesn't like me very well,"

"I believe that's you're cue to go," Sasuke replied. Pein left without saying anything, thinking of ways to get to Sasuke privately. He is not about to give up just yet.

"Nice job Ruffles," Sasuke petted the cat as it trotted back to its master.

Meow~

"I have to admit, I may have judged him too early," Kyuubi smirked.

"That was awesome! Did you see that Kyuubi?" Naruto gushed.

"It is useful, I don't really like that king," Kyuubi couldn't shake the feeling somehow he was in danger when the man was near. Having a comrade in protecting Sasuke is always advantageous. The cat walked pass Sasuke to lie on a patch of grass under a shade, and Kyuubi continued playing with Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

Itachi entered his home to find his parents missing. His father not at home was understandable, but his mother too? Probably to her friends for tea. Leaving his gear, Itachi took a shower to get rid of the grime and sweat from his previous job. Later when he has had something to eat, he would go pay a visit to Sasuke, and perhaps play with Kyuubi.

Drying off, Itachi put on casual clothes before heading off to the castle to see his foolish brother.

* * *

"Come on you brats, you call that playing?" Kyuubi huffed. Sasuke and Naruto were sprawled on the garden ground, panting after their mock fight. Kyuubi sure is a tough opponent.

"Kyuubi! You're a demon! And you regenerate!" Naruto spat back. Kyuubi just huffed before turning to look at Ruffles.

"How bout you?"

Meow~ Ruffles stood up and fled somewhere else, disappearing from sight.

"Scaredy cat," Kyuubi mumbled.

"Here, catch," Itachi's voice alerted them that someone was there, and Kyuubi caught something being tossed in the air. As soon as it touches the ground, the thing zipped pass Kyuubi.

Not one to pass on the thrill of hunting, Kyuubi chased after it, leaving the humans to talk.

"Aniki!" Sasuke got up to greet his brother. Itachi patted his head before asking what happened since he was gone.

* * *

"And he won't leave Sasuke alone!" Naruto finished his complain. Itachi eyes took on a hardened look, for he too has heard of this Pein.

"I wouldn't play with him, he's very powerful," Itachi advised.

"Brother, you've heard of him?"

* * *

"_Uchiha Itachi, my leader has requested that you join him in his elite warriors, the Akatsuki," a blue man with shark like features approached Itachi one day._

"_And pray tell, who is this leader?"_

"_He is the heir to the next kingdom, Pein-sama,"_

"_I see, then, my friend, I'll show you my answer," Itachi flashed his sharingan, the bloodline power that his clan was known for._

_

* * *

_

"_Uchiha Itachi has declined your request and sent his regards," Kisame (the shark man) coughed as he limped into the royal study of his leader._

"_Insolent fool! Very well, but he could put you in such a state, he must be very powerful," Pein thought about it. Perhaps he should head over there and persuade him himself. "Tell me Kisame, how did he look like?" Kisame then lets his leader read his mind._

"_OH GAWD! THAT IS HORRID! MY EYES~!"

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

"Since then he never asked me again," Itachi stated, non-chalant.

"Wow, whose picture did you trick Kisame into showing?" Naruto asked. Obviously, Itachi had mind warped Kisame into thinking that Itachi looked like some old coot with his sharingan.

"You have to wait and see,"

* * *

Fugaku strolled along the corridors of the castle in search of his son. He hoped that Itachi has not returned from his job, the boy was a pain in the neck.

He spotted Minato with his wife in the dining room, having their morning tea but he continued on with his stroll, he had nothing to say to Minato anyway. Sasuke was more important, especially if the douche Pein had sworn to take his baby boy away. He entered the library in search of Sasuke, knowing that his son likes to read in his spare time.

Lost in the large library, Fugaku was stunned when someone called out to him.

"What are you doing here?"

Itachi slinked into the library after seeing the peculiar sight. Creeping up silently, he was very pleased that he was unnoticed.

Slipping between the bookshelf where his target had strolled into, Itachi made his presence known.

"What are you doing here?"

Fugaku looked behind him and saw his first born standing patiently waiting for his answer. Drats, he didn't hear him coming, his senses has failed him! But more importantly, why was his son here?

Turning his full body to face the man, Fugaku hoped that he won't get caught and answered Itachi.

Meow~ 


	16. Chapter 16

Challenge of our Comrade Circle

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his comrades.

* * *

Test 16: Boiling down to this

Itachi picked up the kitty cat off the library floor, the cat mewing cutely and licking his hand in the process. Itachi was always fond of cats, the demon cats the Uchiha clan has were loyal to him, following his every wish to a T.

This one feels like one of those demon cats, but Itachi had a feeling that it was special.

_I can't believe I have to lick his hand!_

Fugaku mentally cringed, he had to escape now or Itachi would use his sharingan and find out their father inhabited the mind of this cat. Itachi was momentarily distracted by Sasuke calling out to him and Fugaku chose that moment to break his hold on the cat. If Itachi was looking at him when he released his hold, he would surely notice the change in energy.

"You found Ruffles! He's my new cat. It can kick and do acrobatics," Sasuke patted Ruffles' head and the cat purred happily.

Now Itachi definitely knew that this was one of the Uchiha clan's demon cats. Only their breed was able to perform highly developed ninja-like skills. But their cats never go out of the district since the Uchiha doesn't like to share them. Properly trained, these cats could be a powerful weapon, used for infiltrating enemy bases. Only a select few knew of their existence, like important clan figure heads, himself included. His father had brought him to the cats so Itachi could get use to them.

Sasuke never knew of their existence, since he was never intended for military combat.

So, someone must have sent one here, to be with Sasuke. And it has to be his father. Did Pein say something to make their father take this extra precaution? The cat wriggled in Itachi's hold and mewed for Sasuke. Passing the feline to his brother, Itachi put it in his mental list to ask his father what the deal with this Pein was.

He might have to confront him.

* * *

Naruto found Sasuke curled up on the chair with Ruffles in the hollow cavity of his curled up body. The cat sensed Naruto's presence and mewed.

"Hey, you mind?" Naruto somehow figured out Ruffles could understand him and the cat got up to slink from their chambers.

Naruto picked Sasuke up from the chair and brought him to the bed, taking extra care to not wake up his wife. Tucking Sasuke in, he went to change his clothes. He was sweaty from helping out at the corn fields, and wanted to be in something more comfortable. He was putting on his shirt when he heard Sasuke call out to him.

"Naru?"

Poking his head from behind the changing blinds, Naruto replied Sasuke and brought out his shirt.

"Hey, sorry for waking you up, I'm just gonna change and go," Naruto smiled, seeing Sasuke's sleepy face. Sasuke's hand shot up and grabbed Naruto's neck and pulled the king down to him, closing his eyes for a kiss. Naruto growled as he too grabbed Sasuke's hair with both hands, making the young man whimper before moaning as their lips touched briefly.

Pausing momentarily to savor the connection, Naruto brought his legs up onto the bed and laid on top of his wife. Pressing more intimately to his other half, Naruto ravaged Sasuke's mouth without restrained. His shirt had fallen beside the bed, forgotten.

Angling his head, Naruto deepened the kiss and made Sasuke gasp for air after a battle ensued for a period of time.

"Hmm, I really need to go, love. Thank you for the treat," Naruto smirked as Sasuke blushed, being the one under Naruto's lusty gaze.

"I'll come down in a minute," Sasuke replied, happy when Naruto trailed his tongue along the contours of his neck.

"Take your time, it's just Gaara and some official business of his clan,"

"Hn,"

* * *

"My father wishes to use one of the great halls for my wedding," Gaara stated. He was unaccompanied by Neji, which surprised Naruto. Those two were attached to the hip.

"I see. And do you have one you favor?"

"The one out looking the sea, that would be nice,"

"Then so be it, just tell Genma the time and date," Naruto stated back. Gaara was about to leave when he suddenly turned back.

"Naruto,"

"Yes?"

"Is Sasuke okay?" Naruto's pen snapped in half as he regard Gaara in anger.

"Why?"

"Nothing," Gaara disappeared behind the doors, leaving Naruto bewildered and upset. Why did Gaara brought Sasuke up all of the sudden? Weren't they discussing about his wedding to Neji just moments ago?

Gaara was about to exit the castle when he spotted young Sasuke coming down from the stairs. To confront or not? This was something he needed to do before the wedding, so that he will not have any regrets.

"Uchiha," Gaara called out. Sasuke glanced at his direction and nodded. Ruffles was put on the floor and the cat sprinted elsewhere.

"Sabaku,"

"I need to talk to you,"

* * *

Naruto had been contemplating the reason behind Gaara's question, and decided to find Sasuke so that he could ask him for himself. He never doubted Sasuke, no, but if this concerns his wife then it was his duty to protect him.

Ruffles came running to him and pawed his legs.

Meow~

"Ruffles? Where is Sasuke?"

The cat sped to one direction, a direction Naruto knew to be the small hall. Following the feline, Naruto made his steps light and quick.

Fugaku followed Sasuke's scent. He found out that the Sabaku kid had something important to say to his son, and he figured it would be best that Naruto was there to protect Sasuke should things get out of hand.

"I know you went to see Pein to make him stop pursuing you," Gaara stated. Sasuke regarded Gaara calmly, and waited what he wanted to say next.

"I just want you to be careful,"

"Thank you for your concern, but as you have seen, I am capable on my own,"

"No, you are not. You don't know what that man is capable of,"

"And you do?"

"You probably don't know this, but my clan has a demon of our own, much like Kyuubi,"

Sasuke vaguely remembered his father saying something about the Shukaku, the one tailed demon the Sabaku clan kept. Even though its powers paled compared to the Kyuubi, still, the Shukaku was not one to me messed with.

"And? Are you talking about the Shukaku? " Sasuke goaded out of the man.

"The Shukaku was stolen from us, by Pein,"

Sasuke's eyes widen at hearing this. Pein was able to capture a demon guarded by the Sabaku clan?

"I was the one responsible for the Shukaku at that time, but I fought with all that I could,"

"And he managed to get it?"

"He did, and I was left for dead,"

"But if you are left for dead…,"

"One of the elders in my clan sacrificed herself for me, she gave me her life,"

Sasuke listened briefly to what Gaara said. So Pein was a strong opponent, and he was surely holding back when Sasuke encountered him.

And then the episode with Kyuubi..

"Gaara, do you think that he might be after Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked, afraid for the demon's well being. Gaara seemed stunned at that question, but then let out a small smile.

"Here I was, afraid for your sake and you are worried for Kyuubi?" Gaara stated. "Yes, I believe he is after Kyuubi, but that leaves to be determined,"

"Then we must guard him," Sasuke made his way to leave the small hall when Gaara called him back.

"You must take care of yourself Sasuke!"

"I know,"

* * *

Naruto held onto the cat as he listened to the conversation. He was very pleased that Sasuke had taken his own measure to dampen Pein's wish for him, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel a bit angry. If anything had happened to Sasuke, he would have been suicidal.

But about Kyuubi, Sasuke was right. The demon was directly linked to their dynasty. So if something should happen to it, then who knows what could happen to the kingdom. He wasn't surprised at Gaara's story, his father had told him about it when it happened.

Pein is after Kyuubi? Is that why he recruited Naruto all those years ago? To hunt down demons?

They need to protect Kyuubi, and Naruto went to Tsunade for help.

* * *

"Baa-chan, what can I do if I want to stop someone from using Kyuubi's powers for something evil?" Naruto said out of the blue when he found the woman in the infirmary. Sakura was also there, raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Hm? I guess, if in his current form, it'd be easy to capture him and take his power. And god knows how many out there actually know how to harvest a demon's power,"

"Right, so if I wanted to stop it?"

"I guess take some of his power, or bind him to you?"

"Oh. Thanks Tsunade obaa-chaan!" Naruto sped off to find Sasuke and Kyuubi, and told them of this news. Tsunade and Sakura looked at each other before the situation dawned upon them.

"Naruto!"

* * *

"I know how to stop Pein from taking Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted as he saw both Sasuke and Kyuubi in the hallways. Sasuke stared at Naruto for some time before scowling.

"Did you spy on me and Gaara?"

"That is not the main thing, I know how to stop Pein!" Naruto exclaimed. Kyuubi didn't think he wanted to hear what Naruto was saying, but he did confide to Sasuke about being hunted a few years back. Should he fall into the wrong hands, the consequences would be deadly.

"So? Let us hear it," Kyuubi ordered. Naruto took a breath before saying,

"You have to fuse with someone so that Pein can't extract your power as easy as it is now," Naruto figured if Kyuubi was inside a person, then Pein would have a extra stuff to do before he could harvest the energy. And with the added power of an extra personnel, their combine powers might be too much for Pein to handle.

"And you suggest?" Sasuke asked, intrigued. He could see where this is going.

"I vote Sasuke," Kyuubi stated. He found the idea of being stuck inside a person unappealing, but giving up some of his powers so he could tap and use the person's power and vice versa would be beneficial as it is safer. And if he can fuse and manifest his own body out of his own will, with Sasuke it would mean that the Uchiha belonged to him in a sort of demonic kinda way.

"I'm afraid that is not possible Kyuubi," Minato and Fugaku emerged from behind the corner, where they heard the plight of their children.

"What? Why not?" whine the fox demon.

"Because Sasuke has an affinity to cat demons, as are all Uchihas," Minato supplied.

"And you only can inhibit or share your power with people who are of canine affinity or have none,"

"If it's dogs… then Kiba?" Naruto suggested.

"Ewww~ no," Kyuubi detested. "Besides, he already has a dog; that Akamaru dude," Kyuubi added.

"Then people with no animal affinity, that leaves..the Hyuugas, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Ten Ten, Lee," Sasuke supplied.

"No girls, Shikamaru is lazy, Chouji is…big boned, Sai is creepy, Neji is mated to Sabaku, and I can't believe you suggested Lee," Kyuubi replied.

"What's wrong with lee? He's awesome!" Naruto squawked. Sasuke nodded, it was true, lee was strong.

"But he has all that preaching about youth and sunset appears when he cries, and the eyebrows looks like it's going to eat me~" Kyuubi complained. Minato and Fugaku contemplated before looking at Naruto.

"What about you?" Minato asked Naruto. Sasuke and Kyuubi looked at Naruto, then at each other.

"I guess it would be good, you are the emperor, so extra power is always good?" Sasuke guessed. Kyuubi, on the other hand, seemed pleased with this suggestion. If he was in Naruto, then he could spy on Sasuke/partake (sort off) in their make out sessions/ take over Naruto's body whenever he wants.

Sweet~

Quick, play it coy.

"Ehhhh~I guess…the emperor is a suitable choice," Naruto was about to agree when divine light shone upon him.

"Wait a minute! You just wanted to make out with Sasuke using my body! You want to chain him to the bed, dress him in maid's clothing and have your way with him!" Sasuke hit Naruto's head for being silly.

"Why would he want to do that?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Naruto argued. I mean, Naruto thought of it too.

"That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard, right Kyuubi?" Sasuke turned to look at Kyuubi, but all he saw was the demon + his dad + Minato having nosebleeds.

"Guys!"

* * *

Itachi was pacing in his room after what his father told him about Pein. So the man was thinking of separating Sasuke and Naruto? Well he would have to go through Itachi first!

It was high time he meet this Pein face to face.

* * *

Hey peeps! Sorry about Ruffles. I can't help but think of him being a second Itachi in baby jaguar mode, but he is important later on! So just bare with the cat okay? Anyway, the next chapter is the last of this series! I love you all!


	17. Chapter 17

Challenge of our Comrade Circle

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his comrades.

Warning : Crack, Pein being Ooc, and beware the power of girls. Heavy make out session. This is officially the finale for this series. This fic is dedicated to : Ookami-Papillon, Ichigo123663, harborseal54, Iamhappytojustbealive, moopad, ., Azh Hikari, zakunai, YoungSasuke, Ellisama, and Brown Eggs and Green Ham who reviewed my fic! You guys are the best!

* * *

Test 17: Showdown

Sasuke woke up to see Naruto still sleeping. Kyuubi had disappeared when Minato sealed the fox demon inside of Naruto, and Naruto had fallen unconscious ever since. Sasuke was cuddled to Naruto's manly chest, so he hugged the man's torso closer.

"Wake up, Naruto," Sasuke whispered. Naruto seemed to stir in his sleep but did not wake up. Sasuke buried his head in the crook of Naruto's neck and closed his eyes. He might have to call Tsunade in to look at his dobe. As soon as he let his hold on the man's waist loosen, Naruto had rolled him onto his back and was kissing him passionately. Sasuke's gasp was used against him as Naruto slipped in his tongue to map out Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke peeked at Naruto's face and was surprised to see the man was up and his eyes clouded with lust. They both panted as Naruto released Sasuke's lips for his neck. A blush was forming on Sasuke's pale face and the man gulped in precious air.

"Na..naru~" mewled the aroused Uchiha. His body was on fire from where Naruto had kissed his neck and Naruto's right hand had touched his torso. Naruto's left hand was holding both of Sasuke's above his head, immobilising him.

"Sasuke," Naruto's calling snapped the young raven to gaze at his husband, whom was waiting for him to lock their eyes before rocking his hips slowly. Naruto appreciative glance at seeing Sasuke's eyes scrunched up in pleasure turned feral as he hooked his right hand under Sasuke's left knee and parting his wife's legs to fit himself between them.

Giving a small kiss to Sasuke's temple, Naruto rocked his body and was pleasant to feel Sasuke rocking with him.

Breakfast will have to wait.

* * *

Itachi entered the castle with his father by his side, and saw Ruffles in the garden on his way to the main hallway. He excused himself from his father and went to the small cat.

"Ruffles," called out the genius heir. The cat had been watching him approach, ran towards Itachi and mewed. Itachi threw a small treat he kept in his pocket for the cat. His mother was teasing about it when he was rummaging the cupboards for some cat treats. The cat pounced on it before smelling it, and deeming that it was food, chowed down. After finishing his treat, Itachi picked the cat up with him. The cat clambered onto the man's shoulder licking his cheeks in the process.

Itachi made his way to the main hall where no doubt, the circle, Naruto's mentors and his dad and the fourth were gathering. They have to discuss about this Pein and what the Uchiha clan was willing to offer him. Minato had Jiraiya send a messenger frog to the others and told them about Kyuubi, Pein's intentions and the sealing.

As soon as he entered, Ruffles jumped from his shoulder to Sasuke, where the young man was seated beside Naruto. Ruffles climbed to curl up in Sasuke's lap, as the youngest Uchiha patted the kitty.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to move the meeting forward," Minato spoke up.

"What are the Uchiha's willing to offer to Pein?" Kakashi voiced his question.

"The Uchiha clan has put their trust upon mine and Itachi's judgement. We will try to meet the demands without jeopardizing Sasuke," Fugaku gruffed out.

"Very well, then we shall have a meeting with Pein as soon as possible," Minato concurred.

"That won't be necessary, fourth," Pein greeted as he entered the hall. The Konoha council glared at the intrusive entry, but figured this would be best if they settled everything now.

"Pein, that is very unbecoming of you to interrupt our meeting," Minato scolded.

"Forgive me, but I must finish my business here as soon as possible," Pein's eyes swept the council before landing on the mentors.

"Uchiha Itachi! Thank god you're fully clothed," Pein stated, shuddering. All eyes turned to Gai, where the man seemed bewildered.

"What? That is injustice to peg me as a flasher! I assure you, I do not randomly show my body!" Gai stood and pointed towards Pein. Itachi smirked from beside his father. He didn't really had a good look at Pein, but he could partially see that the man was attractive. The rest shuddered. God firbid Gai as a flasher! Save their souls!

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before laughing quietly. Yup, Itachi must have shown a picture of Gai. Naked.

"Ahem, Pein, I don't know when you met my son, but Gai here hardly looked like an Uchiha," Fugaku stood.

"Uchiha Itachi is your son?" Pein asked. Where did the resemblance come from?

"Yes he is my son,"

"But he looks nothing like you! Is your wife…err,"

"Not Gai! This is Itachi!"Fugaku hollered as Naruto and Sasuke covered their laughter.

"Hn, forgive my father's outburst, but my mother is very pretty," Itachi stood as he dusted his pants and met eye to eye with Pein for the first time.

_Oh my god! This man…is a beauty! More mature than Sasuke, sure, but the raw sexiness is oozing out everywhere!_ Pein raked his eyes over Itachi as the man presented himself. He could definitely see the resemblance between Sasuke and Itachi there, and it didn't even occur to him that they were brothers. Itachi stared at the man with such intensity that Pein subconsciously stepped back.

"I heard that you have made preposterous claims against my baby brother,"

"…..," still stunned, Pein was only watching Itachi's lips move to form the words.

"And I should tell you, I am not happy," the mangekyou flashed as black aura leaked from Itachi's body. Pein jumped back as Sasori and Deidara jumped in between them to stop whatever it is that Itachi is about to pull forth. Unfortunately for them, Itachi had called forth the Ameterasu, a black flame so deadly that it could even burn fire. Both Sasori and Deidara were badly injured and had to retreat from their frontal position.

"Itachi!" Fugaku called his son, but Sasuke stopped him.

"It's alright father, I had warned them before. So if they released aniki's wrath upon them, it is their fault," Sasuke droned.

"Shall we continue on?" Naruto called the other's attention to him as they continued the meeting. They discussed about Kyuubi being sealed, the land status, Gaara's wedding.

In the middle of suggesting a honeymoon venue for Gaara (this hardly qualifies as council business) they were broken from the meeting when Itachi grunted as Pein pinned him to the ground.

"Impressive, Itachi," Pein stated. Never before had he seen someone as powerful as Itachi. Even Kisame was slightly slower in attacks than him. His addition to his group is very much desired.

Itachi glared at the man, he couldn't even see what the man did to pin him down. They were having hand to hand just a minute ago and then suddenly he was on the ground with the man sitting on top of him, in an intimate position!

"I'd appreciate it if you would get off me," Itachi all but growled. Ruffles hissed from his spot on Sasuke's lap and ran to the pair. Seeing the feline making a bee line towards him, Pein hastily got up from Itachi.

"Well, yes. Uchiha Fugaku," Fugaku looked at Pein with a boring expression.

"What?"

"I no longer desire for Uchiha Sasuke. Give me Uchiha Itachi instead," Pein commanded. Everyone was slightly stunned at Pein's command. Naruto asked Kiba to sniff out Pein's intention. The Inuzuka sniffed the air and singled out everyone's smell.

"I don't know why you want Itachi, Pein, but Kiba here can find out," Naruto said. Kiba found Pein's smell and turned slightly red.

"Err, I don't know how to say this…but I think Pein wants to…sleep with Itachi," Fugaku and Minato pulled disgusted faces, the mentors face faulted, the guys in the circle spazzed in one eye, the girls drooled at the mere image, Naruto looked like he had brain trauma, Sasuke pouted for all that he is worth, Itachi looked scandalized and Ruffles had one eyebrow raised as a response to that information.

"Ahem, well Pein. You can have him," Fugaku snapped out of his self induced coma and waved his hand non-chalant. Itachi glared at his father as the man sold his son to the King next door.

"Otousama!" Sasuke shouted from his spot. "No! You can't have him!" Sasuke exclaimed to Pein. Itachi was his only brother. The next kingdom was days apart, and he didn't want to be that far from Itachi. Running to Itachi, Sasuke stood beside his brother and gave him the Uchiha Sasuke Ultra Sexy Super Pout™, making the older sibling have internal bleeding.

"Aniki! You can't go!"

"Rest assure, foolish younger brother, I wouldn't leave you for Pein," Itachi assured. Fugaku silently curse Sasuke's ability to bend Itachi to his will. Damn! And he was so close to getting rid of the demonic hell spawn, who take after his mother!

"And you father, we shall have a small talk after this," Itachi glared at his father and the man didn't seem like he cared. "With mother,"

Drats!

"Now, if Itachi does not want to follow me, I'll consider the Uchiha promise unaccounted for," Pein stated calmly.

"Now wait a minute, why does your wish involve giving up one of the Uchihas? Can't it be something else? Like a cake? Or re-enactment of my porn novels?" Jiraiya stood up from his spot. "Wow, the few things I said in this fic and immediately porn flies out of my mouth,"

"….."

"Right, I'll shut up now,"

"Anyway, what ero-sennin said is true. What else can the Uchiha clan do to make you get the hell out of Konoha?" Naruto added. Pein thought about it for a while before addressing Naruto.

"Well," pausing for dramatic effect, "There is this other thing…,"

"If you are going to imply the Kyuubi, then I have to say this: 'tough luck douche' cause Kyuubi is sealed inside my body," Naruto cut Pein's speech. Pein was inwardly angry at this information, and immediately covered his facial features. They cannot get wind of his plot to capture all the demons for his collection. Just a few days ago he saw the Kyuubi playing with Sasuke! That means they must have done it recently.

"I wasn't going to imply of Kyuubi,"

"Riiight~" the others chorused.

"Right," _now think of something else! Quick! _

"We should have a tournament?"

"Oh! So you wanted to test our warriors' strength?" Minato seemed very intrigued at this.

_I can't believe I am about to blow my promise on a tournament!__ But might as well have some fun in it._

"You should hold for me a beauty contest,"

"…."

"I can't believe you're perverted," Naruto dead panned.

_Wait a minute, that's not what I meant!_ Pein mind screamed. Someone was controlling his mind! There was no way the promise that Uchiha Madara gave to him was being wasted as something trivial as a beauty pageant!

"Riight~"

"But it shall not be any ordinary pageant; it shall be a pageant, with boys,"

"…."

"Oh my god, Orochimaru is your dad isn't he?" Kiba squawked.

_Noooo~!_

"I get to choose who competes," Pein stated calmly. Fugaku raised his eyebrow, but the competition seemed harmless enough.

"Very well, if that is your wish," Fugaku dismissed Pein as he continued with the meeting. Pein, at a loss, walked out of the hall confused as to what just happened.

* * *

Shikamaru had been watching Ino for the last few minutes and his suspicion was confirmed when the girl hadn't made a single move since Pein's weird behaviour. So it was Ino. Figures.

But it was better this way. Having Pein over had caused them to make many irrational decisions, like sealing Kyuubi in Naruto, and choosing beige as a wedding theme for Gaara. Who marries in beige anyway? (no offence to those who likes beige! i love it) They should have stuck with white, cause that makes everything looks pure, like a cloud.

Shikamaru watched as Ino smiled up at him, having caught his staring. The girl had figured out he knew it was her, and as long as he shut up, everything will be okay.

How very troublesome.

* * *

Pein contemplated his choices. He could, kidnap Itachi and then retreat to his kingdom, but that would make their kingdom's war with each other. Never mind Konoha, should the Uchiha clan choose to send their best warriors, then his kingdom would be in big trouble. He wouldn't want to start a war yet, anyway.

"Sasori, Deidara!"

"Yes, sire,"

"Let's retreat. I sure as hell am not going to waste something as precious as a promise by the great Uchiha Madara on something as foolish as a beauty pageant,"

"As you wish, your majesty,"

* * *

Naruto read the letter by Pein, contemplating the implication for the future. So Pein didn't want a pageant? That man changes his mind like a girl in her period.

"So he went back to his kingdom?" Sasuke questioned. That was very strange indeed. He didn't seem like the type to just give up.

"I think it's best if we leave him alone for now. But I think he would return," Naruto replied. He would have to tell his parents and their friends about Pein's decision.

"That means the Uchiha still owe him something," Sasuke pouted, making Naruto stare the cute lips protruding from his wife.

"I guess….say Sasuke, since everything is back to normal….what do you say we," Naruto licked his lips when Sasuke innocently look at his way.

"Oh? OH!" blushing, Sasuke looked the other way as Naruto made his way.

* * *

"What are you thinking Gaara?" Neji asked his fiancé. The man stood on their balcony watching the sunset.

"I can't shake the feeling that something is about to happen,"

"Like the imminent end of this fanfic?"

"Yes, that too, but something will happen after that,"

"Until then, let's just enjoy this moment,"

* * *

Ruffles yawned as Itachi petted the small cat. Pein had come to him before he left, and promised Itachi that he would return.

_And when I return, Uchiha Itachi, you would be by my side._

Itachi smirked. Let Pein try and persuade him.

Let him try.

* * *

The End of part 1. This is it guys! I'll have to wait for some divine enlightenment before I could write the second part, but rest assured it won't be that long. I should really get back to Parenting the Progeny, i left it for too long.

In the meantime, I am writing up something else, so hopefully the story appeals to everyone. Wait for me okay?


End file.
